Destroyed: The sequel to Broken
by houseofstories99
Summary: He's been destroyed. Last time he was broken, and they were able to fix him; but, things that are broken can be fixed more easily than things that have been destroyed. Everything that has happened to him recently has just destroyed him...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello Everyone!

To those of you who read the conclusion to my story _Broken_ , you know that I promised you all a sequel to it: here it is! This is the prologue to my newest story, the sequel to Broken, _Destroyed_! If you are a new reader, I welcome you; however, this is a sequel to another story I have written, so I would suggest reading it first.

And now, without further ado, here is the prologue to my new story, _Destroyed_! **PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. IT'S BEEN OFF THE AIR FOR THREE YEARS, IF I OWNED IT, IT WOULD BE BROUGHT BACK FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT AND SOUND COMBINED.**

Enjoy!

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

This isn't happening again.

There's no way it can be.

How did we end up here again? I thought…I thought he learned after last time!

Oh my god, we're here again!

I'm feeling so many emotions: fear, sadness, anger…is he going to be okay? Am I going to lose him? I can't believe he tried to do this again!

I glance down at Patricia, who is _still_ curled up in a ball at my feet, crying hysterically.

"Patricia," I start, "it's okay, he's going to be okay. Try to breathe."

I reach down from my seat, and give her shoulder a light squeeze; however, she doesn't respond to it. She remains in her ball, screaming and crying.

I shrug. It's no use, she's too upset…

I hear the door open, and look up. Dr. Jennings enters the room, and walks toward us.

He glances down at Patricia, and then up at me.

"How long has she been like this?" he questions.

"The entire time we've been here. She hasn't stopped." I reply.

He sighs, and sits down beside me.

"Well, it's probably best if we just let her get it all out of her system. She'll wear herself out eventually."

I nod. I don't like seeing her in this state, though…

"How is he?" I ask.

Wow, I'm surprised I asked him. I've been debating whether I want to know the answer to that question or not for awhile now…

He shrugs. "He's alive, and he's going to need the most therapy we can give him when he wakes up."

I nod, and feel warm tears leak from my eyes. Oh Eddie…

"It's going to be much harder to treat him this time," he continues, "last time, I was treating him for major depression, an illness multitudes of teens in Great Britain suffer from. But this…this is different. I'm not saying he's incurable, but I am saying it's going to be a great challenge to get him back on track."

More tears fall from my eyes. I did not want to hear any of that…

"He's destroyed," I murmur, "last time he was broken, and we were able to fix him with all of our love, your therapy, and medication…things that are broken can be fixed more easily than things that have been destroyed. He's been destroyed, Dr. Jennings, _destroyed_. Everything that has happened to him has just destroyed him!" I wail.

I'm crying now. I'm not crying nearly as hard as Patricia is, but I am certainly crying.

Dr. Jennings rubs my back in soothing circles.

"Shhh, it's alright, Fabian. I'm going to do everything in my power to help him, it's just going to be more difficult than it was last time. Love and therapy are always going to be the best treatments for him, and this time around, he is going to need so much more of both of them. While these will help him significantly, the ultimate power for him to recover and move on from this, is going to be derived from his own willpower. And that won't be easy."

I wipe some of my tears away and sigh. Love, therapy, and willpower are what will heal Eddie. He has plenty of love from all of us, therapy from Dr. Jennings, and the people he does his group therapy with, but willpower? Eddie has no willpower, especially after what happened…

I bury my head into my hands, and continue to cry. I know he doesn't have the willpower to get better; he's been destroyed by everything that has happened to him recently, and in all honesty, I'm not sure if he is ever going to recover.

 _Ever._


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1- What the Hell?

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

Where the hell am I?

 _Ouch._

My head hurts. I place my hand against the side of my head, where the pain is present, in an attempt to make it stop.

It doesn't.

I look around. _Where am I?_

All I can see in either direction is an endless field of corn. It's night time, and there is nothing in sight.

"Hello?" I call out, "is anybody there?"

The pain in my head is starting to dissipate, but I still have a slight headache. I look around again.

 _Where am I?_

I don't remember getting here. I don't remember what I was doing before I got here, or who I was with…

Is this some sort of freaky Sibuna mystery? Is one of my best friends going to jump out at me from the fields, and tell me this is some sort of quest?

It probably is. It has to be. Otherwise, why would I be here, and not remember how I got here?

"Eddie? Fabian? Patricia? KT?" I yell.

I wait for one of them to respond. I wait for Eddie to come out and say he had a vision, or for Fabian to have an elaborate idea on how to solve this mystery. Then I remember: KT and Eddie are in America, Patricia is in Austria with Piper (who just landed a major role in some fancy opera), and Fabian is at his house, sick as a dog; therefore, none of them could be here.

Wait…

Was I with Fabian before I got here? Now that I think about it, the last thing I can remember is being with him…

* * *

~ 12 Hours Earlier ~

* * *

"Mum, I'm going to Fabian's!" I yell as I walk out the front door.

I hear her shrug from afar. "Of course you are. Where else would you be going?"

I roll my eyes, and shut the door behind me.

I honestly don't understand why she gets so annoyed when I hang out with Fabian. She's always said that she wishes I would hang out with people who are better influences on me, and Fabian is like, the best influence I have in my life!

Mum's: who knows with them.

Maybe it's because we spend so much time together? Although, how could she seriously think that I _wouldn't_ spend every waking moment with him this summer? Not just because we're one hundred times closer than we ever were before as result of everything that happened last term, but also because the Rutter's moved in to the house next door to us…

I don't know, and I don't care. Fabian is my best friend, my brother, and my other half; I'm going to spend as much time with him as I damn well please.

I walk to his house, and knock on his front door. Moments later, his mum appears.

She smiles when she sees me. "Oh, hello Alfie! I wasn't expecting you today!" she chimes

I gaze at her in confusion. "Why not? We've barely been apart a single day this entire summer."

Is she annoyed at our friendship too?

She sighs. "Fabian woke up with an extremely high fever this morning. He's been having hot and cold flashes, a terrible cough, runny nose, and upset stomach. Did he not text you?"

I'm about to respond, when I hear a loud fit of coughs coming from inside the house, followed by a loud, "Alfie?"

Mrs. Rutter shrugs her shoulders. "He's upstairs in his room."

I smile at her, walk around her, and then up the stairs that lead to Fabian's bedroom.

When I get to his bedroom door, I don't even knock, I just go in.

His queen size bed sits in the middle of his moderately sized room, and he is laying in the center of it, curled up in a ball with several blankets, pillows, and boxes of tissues.

"Dude." I murmur as I walk over to him.

He forces a small smile on his face, and then breaks out into another fit of coughs.

I sit down beside him, and rub his back.

"You look like death." I tell him.

He groans. "I feel like death."

I pat his back. "Did this come on suddenly? You seemed fine last night."

He nods. "Yeah, at about 2 AM I started throwing up. I don't think I've been this sick for a while."

"Yeah, I can't remember a time where I've seen you this ill," I say, "so, do you wanna just lay around and watch TV all day? I can go change into my PJ's and then come back."

"We can, if you want to get sick." he replies.

I chuckle. "Dude, you know I'm going to get this eventually, it's inevitable. Seriously, I'll go change, and then I'll be back."

He smiles. "Do that. I could use the company."

I vaguely remember leaving him, going back to my house, changing into my PJ's, and then returning to his house.

He had uncurled himself from the ball he was in, and sat upright at the head of his bed beside me. I fiddled with the remote to his flatscreen directly across from his bed, and put on Game of Thrones, one of our favorite shows. He then laid his head on my shoulder, and curled up against my side. We stayed like that for awhile, watching TV…

* * *

~ Present ~

* * *

Okay, so I spent part of the day with an extremely ill Fabian. But what happened after that? How did I get to where I am now?

I look in every direction for something, _anything_. All I can see are endless fields of corn, and the dark night sky…

"Alfie?"

I turn around, and see someone walking toward me. I was half expecting it to be Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, or KT, but it's not; it's Charlie King, a boy in year twelve at Hathor House.

I've only talked to him a few times…what the hell is he doing here?

I walk towards him, and he hurries toward me.

"Charlie, what's going on? Where are we?" I question.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I was just about to ask you the same question. I was just standing in the corn, and I started walking until I found you…"

This is bizarre. Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming…this is too weird to not be a dream.

I pinch myself with the hope that I'll wake up either in my own bed, or in Fabian's next to him; however, I do not.

"I tried that too," Charlie says, "we're awake, I promise."

I drop the arm I was using to pinch my skin, and stare at him in awe.

"Then what the hell is this?" I hiss.

He throws his hands up in surrender. "I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you are."

I sigh. This is too weird…

Wait…

Was I with Charlie before I came here? Suddenly, I start to remember something else…

* * *

~ 9 Hours Earlier ~

* * *

Fabian had basically fallen asleep on me after the first few episodes we watched together.

I was close to dozing off as well, until I heard his bedroom door open, followed by footsteps.

I sat upright and saw my parents, in addition to Fabian's parents, in front of the bed. All four of them had disapproving looks on their faces.

Then, I looked down at Fabian, who had his arms wrapped around my torso, and his head buried deep into the crook of my neck.

…This probably looks odd to them.

"Hi Mum, Dad. How's it going?" I start.

My Parents stare at me with concern in their eyes.

"Alfred, is there something we need to discuss?" my Dad questions.

I gaze at him in mock confusion. "I don't know, is there?"

Is he really taking this where I think he's taking it?

"Alfie, it's not normal for boys to be… _like that_ , with other boys." my Mum says as she gestures towards Fabian and I.

I look down at Fabian again, who is still cuddled against me, snoozing away.

They can't be serious…

"What? Oh my god mum, no! I'm dating Willow, I swear to god I'm straight and I'm dating Willow!"

All of the adults raise their eyebrows.

"I'm serious! There's nothing going on between us, I swear!"

"Then why haven't you moved him?" Fabian's mum asks.

I stare at her in disbelief. "Because he spent the entirety of last night vomiting, so he's tired, and sleeping! You of all people should understand that!"

"Alfie! Don't snap at adults that way!" My mother yells.

I scoff at her. Is this seriously happening?

I feel Fabian start to stir. I stare at the adults in anger.

"We're just laying here, what is so wrong about that?"

I look down again, to see that Fabian's eyes are slowly starting to flutter open. He begins to tighten his grip on me, but then he sees the adults and stops. He lets go of me, and sits upright.

"What's going on?" he questions

"We were just discussing the relationship you and Alfie share," Fabian's dad starts, "and we were preparing to explain how unhealthy it is."

Fabian looks up at me in surprise. I sigh.

"What exactly is unhealthy about it?" Fabian questions.

His dad sighs. "The two of you only spend time together, and not with others, which has been proven by science to be very psychologically damaging. With that being said, you both need to need to branch out of your comfort zones, and be friends with other people. It's not good for either of your social lives to only spend time together."

"It's one thing to be best friends," my mum continues, "but it's another thing to be…this."

"We're not gay, I promise, we're not gay." Fabian interrupts.

"YOU WERE JUST CANOODLING IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER!" His mum explodes.

Fabian and I stare at her in shock. I can't believe they genuinely think that Fabian and I are gay for each other! I mean, we love each other, but not in that way!

"Mum," I begin, "you used to always let Jerome and I share a bed when he would spend the night. What's the problem now?"

She scoffs. "You and Jerome would lay side by side, not on top of each other. Also, you and Jerome could handle being apart, unlike you two."

"We can handle being apart," Fabian asserts, catching me off guard, "we just choose not to be."

"Then prove it," my Dad snaps, "prove it to us. Alfie, tonight I want you to spend time with the sons of my co-workers Henry King and James Bentley. Their sons are exceptional boys from Hathor House, and I think you would get along great with them."

I laugh. "Seriously? You want me to hang out with Charlie King and Noah Bentley, two party animals from Hathor House, instead of Fabian? That's hilarious!"

"We're serious," my Mum continues, "the two of you spend an unhealthy amount of time together. Homosexuality is a sin, and I won't have my son committing such a crime against God. So tonight, Alfie, you will spend some time with the Hathor boys. Understood?"

I stare at him in disbelief.

"For the last time, WE'RE NOT GAY! I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND NAMED WILLOW JENKS WHO I LOVE VERY, VERY MUCH! I AM NOT DATING MY BEST FRIEND!" I scream.

The room is quiet for a moment. I can't believe our parents are so absurd!

"Regardless of who you're dating, Alfred," my mum murmurs, "I think it's a good idea for you to make other friends. It is truly unhealthy to spend so much time around one person, so much so that you become detached from the other friends and family you have in your life."

"Uh, we have other friends!" I reply.

"Friends that aren't Eddie, Patricia, and KT." my Dad snaps.

"Mara, Joy, Jerome, and Willow." Fabian murmurs.

"You guys are missing the point," his Dad continues, "you boys need to spend more time apart. It's not healthy to be together as frequently as you are. So tonight, Alfie, you are going to hang out with King and Bentley, and Fabian, you are going to rest. If you succeed in not having any contact with one another for the remainder of the day, you may see each other tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"What? No! That is so stupid! We're always together when we're at school, and no one ever says anything!" I yell.

"The problem is that you're so close to one another that you're almost homosexuals," Fabian's mum explains, "and that is something we cannot have."

She's insane. All of these adults are insane…

Then, Fabian lets out a loud cough. He covers his mouth with his arm, and continues to hack into it.

His Dad sighs. "You're sick, Fabian. You shouldn't be doing much tonight anyway."

"Yes, you should focus on becoming well again," his Mum adds, "so after Alfie leaves, we'll take your phone away for the evening so you're not distracted."

Fabian's eyes grow wide. " _What?_ "

"You heard us. You can't have your phone this evening, because you need to focus on healing, and so we can prevent Alfie from texting you while he's out with King and Bentley. You'll get it back tomorrow."

Fabian stares at her with anger plastered on his face.

"But what if Eddie needs me? What if he has an attack, or one of my other friends tries to get ahold of me—"

"They can handle one night without you." his Dad interrupts.

"Alfie should have his phone with him in case there were an emergency while he is out, so we can't take his away—" my mum reasons

"So you're taking mine away," Fabian scoffs, "unbelievable."

My Dad sighs. "Boys, there's not much else to say here. Alfie, you're spending tonight with King and Bentley. Fabian, your parents are taking your phone so Alfie can't contact you. If you comply with these guidelines, you can spend some time together tomorrow. Are we clear?"

I stare at the adults before me in disgust. The fact that they're forcing me to hang out with two people I barely know because they're homophobic is truly, wholeheartedly, _disgusting_. Fabian and I are best friends, and that is that. We just wanted to spend the night together, as we have been for the majority of the summer. I'll never understand their reasonings for separating us…

"You're clear," Fabian murmurs, "crystal clear."

"Alfred?" My Dad questions.

I look up at him. "The only thing that's clear to me is how much of an asshole you are."

Fabian looks at me with wide eyes, and knees my side. The adults stare at me in horror.

"Alfred Anthony Lewis, you do not talk to me that way!" My Dad booms.

I smirk. "What are you going to do about it? Ground me from my oh-so-fun-and-exciting Friday night?"

He opens his mouth to yell at me again, but then he closes it. He shrugs.

"You have two minutes to collect your things. We'll be downstairs waiting for you." he mumbles

Then, the adults leave the room, so it's just me and Fabian.

Once they are gone, Fabian faces me.

"What on earth just happened?" he asks in confusion.

"Our parents are the biggest jerks to ever roam the earth, that's what happened," I mutter, "I can't believe them!"

Fabian rolls his eyes. "Just hang out with Noah and Charlie tonight and get it over with. If you do, you can come over tomorrow."

I pout. "I don't want to hang out with them though, I wanna be with you."

He smiles. "I know, and I want to be with you too. Just survive this one night, and maybe whatever bug is up our parents bums will be gone by tomorrow."

I shrug. "I hope."

He reaches over and gives me a hug. I squeeze him back.

"I love you, Alfie. You're one of my favorite people in the entire world, and nothing our parents say or do to us will ever change that." he murmurs.

I nod against his shoulder, and kiss his cheek. "I love you too, more than you can ever possibly imagine. Rest up for me, okay?"

"Okay."

We break apart from our hug. I then slide off of his bed, and leave his room…

* * *

~ Present ~

* * *

So I'm with Charlie because my idiot parents forced me to hang out with him?

I hate them!

Wait…

They said that they wanted me to spend tonight with Charlie King _and_ Noah Bentley…where's Noah?

I turn and face Charlie again.

"Is Noah here?" I ask him.

He gazes at me in confusion. "Noah, as in, my bro Noah Bentley, right?"

I nod.

"I…I don't know. I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

I explain my memory to him, without making it sound like I didn't want to hang out with him.

"Well then he must be here," Charlie says after I finish, "we should go look for him."

I shrug. "Yeah, but where do we look? All I can see are fields and fields of corn…"

"I just came from over there," he says as he points in the direction behind us, "so maybe we can start by going forward, in the opposite direction?"

I don't have any better ideas, so I nod. "Yeah, that could work. Let's go."

We start walking.

"This is weird," Charlie starts, "this is really fucking weird."

I nod in agreement. "What's weird is how neither of us remember how we got here."

"Or where we are." he replies.

I shrug, and we keep walking.

"Noah? Noah Bentley, are you out there?" Charlie yells.

No response.

"Noah? Noah? Are you there?" I scream.

Nothing.

Suddenly, I smell something. I smell something… _burning_?

I stop. "Charlie, do you smell that?"

Charlie inhales deeply enough that I can hear his nostrils flare. Then he nods.

"Yeah, it smells like smoke…"

We quicken our pace, and hurry towards the smell. As we do so, I notice that the stalks of corn become shorter and shorter as the smell becomes stronger.

After a few more minutes, we emerge from the corn, and are put out on the side of a road.

I look in either direction; the road stretches in both ways. Above us is a massive bridge that also extends in both directions.

"What the hell is this?" Charlie questions.

I stare at the road in confusion. There aren't any cars on it, and it's in the middle of nowhere…so how did we get here? What is going on?

The smell of smoke is stronger than it ever was before.

"Let's keep following the smoke," I suggest, "maybe it'll take us to somewhere that will help us."

Charlie nods, and we keep trekking towards the smoke. After a few minutes, we actually start to see the smoke.

Wordlessly, Charlie and I start running towards it.

What we see next causes us to freeze.

Resting before us is a powder blue Bentley Continental car lying upside down. Smoke is coming out from beneath it, as if the engine had exploded. Its windows and dashboard are smashed, and the entire side that is in my vision is severely dented. Surrounding it are various parts of a car: a tire, a steering wheel, various mechanical-looking things, etc.

This car is _destroyed._

"My…MY CAR!" Charlie screams.

I watch as he runs to his car, and starts inspecting it carefully.

Were we in that car? Is that how we got here? I…I don't remember climbing out of it…

I'm so confused. What is this? What happened to the car? What is going on?

Charlie continues to yell and curse as he looks around his car. I walk up to them to get a closer look.

Once I am beside the car, I bend down and try to see if anything is inside it; however, since it has basically been smashed into the earth beneath it, I can't see anything.

"Dude, this is bad," I start, "we need to call the police and file a report on it."

Charlie looks up at me in anger. "Really Alfie? Gee, I wouldn't have thought of that—"

"Charlie? Alfie?"

I whip around to see Noah hurrying towards us.

"Noah!" Charlie exclaims.

The two run to each other, and collide into one another. They slap each other on their backs as they hug, and then break apart.

"Noah, where the hell are we? What's going on?" I ask him.

He looks at me in shock. "You mean you guys don't know either? Fuck, I don't have any idea!"

I throw my hands up in surrender. What the hell is going on?!

"I'm most concerned about what happened to my car," Charlie mumbles, "I don't even remember driving it here."

This is all so weird…

"You obviously wrecked it," Noah replies, "and we clearly made it out alive…maybe the effects of the booze haven't worn off on us yet, and we don't remember climbing out?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, booze? What booze?" I question.

I don't drink, why the hell are we talking about alcohol right now?

Noah stares at me in confusion. "Do you not remember the party we were at before this?"

I shake my head. "What? No! What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, another memory begins to replay in my mind…

* * *

~ 8 Hours Earlier ~

* * *

I angrily slammed the door behind me, and then flopped down on my bed.

I hate my parents! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!

How could they do this to me? I just wanted to hang out with my best friend!

I can feel myself becoming extremely angry; I need to vent. I whip my phone out, and start texting Eddie, KT, and Patricia.

 _I'm angry and need to rant. Someone talk to me._

Eddie replies less than a second later.

 _I'm here. Wanna skype?_

 _Yes._ I reply

I grab my laptop off of the table beside my bed and log into my Skype account. Once I am on, I see that Eddie is giving me a ring. I answer it immediately.

"Hey!" I say as his face pops up on my screen.

He smiles at me. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

I shrug. "My parents are complete and total assholes."

He gazes at me in confusion. "How come?"

I sigh, and explain the whole scenario to him. After I've finished, he stares at me in disbelief.

"Jeez, they're insane. What would they do if they saw the way the three of us cuddle?" He replies.

"Dude, they would have you freaking deported." I tell him.

He laughs. "It sounds like the actually would. Seriously. I've kissed both of you on the lips before…what would they do if they knew that?"

I smirk. "You'd be history if they knew about that, dude."

He shrugs. "That would be an interesting conversation to have with the US Embassy though. They'd ask, 'Mr. Miller, why do these people want you deported?', and I'd say, 'Oh, because I have an extremely platonic friendship with both of their sons, and they're disapproving of it, so they want me out of their country."

I laugh. "That would be extremely entertaining to see."

He smirks. "It would be."

Then, another call pops up in the corner of my screen. It's from KT.

"KT wants in." I say to Eddie.

"Okay, let her in then." he replies.

I click the "accept" button. Then, Eddie's face is shifted over to the left side of the screen to make room for KT's.

She smiles and waves at us. "Hey guys!"

We both greet her.

She smiles at us again. "What's up? Why do you need to rant, Alfie?"

I shrug, and tell her the whole story.

"Are you kidding me?", she says after I'm finished, "that is so stupid!"

"Yeah, I know. We were just talking about how they would have Eddie deported if they saw the way we cuddle."

She laughs. "I feel like that would be something they would try to do, based off of what you've told me."

We continue to joke and laugh about the idiocy of my parents and Mr. & Mrs. Rutter. Then, my phone buzzes.

"It's Charlie," I tell them as I stare at the screen of my phone, "he wants to know if I'm okay with going to a party with him and Noah tonight."

KT and Eddie look at me nervously.

"That sounds like it could be kind of dangerous." KT murmurs.

I shrug. "I know, I know. But if I tell them no my parents will flip, and I won't be able to talk to Fabian for god knows how long."

"If it comes down to it," Eddie starts, "just grab a cup, fill it with water, and act like you're drinking and carrying on with the rest of them. No one has to know what's in your cup, and you'll get the advantage of being the only sober one there, so you can witness all of the drunks doing stupid stuff!"

I laugh, but KT stares at him nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're speaking from experience there, Eddie?" she asks.

"Because I am. Todd used to drag me to crazy parties all the time. I never drank because he would get so drunk that it would be the only time I ever felt like he didn't control me."

 _Todd._ Even though he's been dead for a while now, I still feel my blood pressure rise when I hear his name…

"That could be the most depressing thing you've said in a while." KT murmurs

I nod in agreement. "That is really sad, actually."

Eddie purses his lips. "Yeah, I know."

"While we're on the subject of Todd and all things sad," I say, changing the subject, "why don't we do your daily arm check, Eddie?"

He huffs in annoyance. "Seriously? Do we still have to do this?"

"Yes. Put your arms up, now." KT replies.

"But you guys know I've been clean for months—"

"Dude, you know that the more you protest it, the more we think that you've relapsed." I tell him.

He shrugs, and then pushes up his sleeves. He flashes his arms before the camera.

The deepest of his scars are still visible, but the majority of them have done a tremendous job with fading. And, from the looks of it, he hasn't done anything recently.

I'm so proud of him.

"See? Nothing new." he murmurs.

KT and I smile.

"Yay!" We both cheer.

Eddie smirks, and pushes his sleeves back down.

"I hardly think about doing it anymore," he says, "every now and then I will as I'm laying in bed at night, but that's it."

"And you always text one of us if it gets too bad, and we calm you down. You've made such good progress, Eddie." KT chimes.

I nod in agreement. "I'm beyond proud of you dude. You have no idea."

I can tell that he wants to drop the subject, so I change it back to the prospect of having to go to a wild party tonight.

"Guys, you know me," I begin, "I can be super passive, and I don't like to be left out…what if they try to get me to do something I don't want to do?"

"Then don't do it," KT replies, "those boys are not the boss of you. If there's something you don't feel comfortable doing, just don't do it."

"Yeah, and it's not like you're trying to impress them or anything. You're only going because your parents are making you." Eddie points out.

"And if you feel too distressed, just text us. We'll talk to you." KT adds.

I smile. I honestly don't know what I would do without the two of them…

We talk for several minutes about various topics, and before I know it, we've been talking for almost two hours. It feels like it's only been minutes…

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to hang up soon to charge my laptop," Eddie says, "I promised Patricia we'd have a Skype date later, so I have to make sure this thing is fueled up and ready to go for then."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you, where has she been? I haven't talked to her in like, two days." I reply.

He smirks. "Her parents are being jerks as well. You know how Piper got that huge role in an opera at the Vienna Opera House, right? Well, she has shows twice a day, six nights a week, so her parents go to every single one of them; with that being said, they make Patricia go to all of them as well."

KT laughs. "I'm sorry, but the thought of her being stuck at a long, boring, opera sounds really amusing to me."

Eddie and I laugh as well.

"It's okay, I think it's hilarious too. She hates it so much…it's not even in English, and there aren't subtitles or anything, so she literally has no clue what's going on in it. You should hear her rant about it, it's so entertaining." Eddie explains.

"That is really funny." I say

After several more minutes of mindless chatter, we decide that it's time to hang up.

"Alfie, be careful tonight. Don't do anything you don't want to do, and you'll be fine." KT assures me.

Eddie nods. "Seriously dude, just pretend like you're drinking. It is so much more fun to be sober and watch all of the drunks than it is to be stupid right along with them."

"I'll keep that in mind," I reply, "I love you guys."

"Love you too, buddy."

"I love you too."

I say goodbye to them once more, and then I end our call.

I shut my laptop, and flop back on my bed. I do not want to do this tonight. I would literally rather do anything else.

I check the time on my phone, and find a message from Charlie.

 _I'll be there to pick you up around 7:00. See you soon!_

 _Okay_ I text back.

It's nearly five o'clock now. Ugh, that only gives me two hours to chill.

I sigh, and turn my TV on. I flip through the channels, until I find reruns of Drake and Josh. I flop back on my bed, and watch the show…

* * *

~ Present ~

* * *

I went to a party.

I was worried about not being able to refuse peer pressure.

I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere with a vague recollection of how I got here.

Am I drunk?

Did I drink so much that I made my memory fuzzy?

That would be a reasonable explanation for this…

"Hello? Earth to Alfie, are you in there?" Noah questions.

I snap out of my daze and back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking…I don't remember being at an actual party, but I remember knowing that I was going to one."

Charlie shrugs. "I…I don't think I remember being at one, either."

"Believe me, we were at one," Noah starts, "it was being thrown at Daniel Zinfon's house. I don't remember any exact details, but based on what's going on, here's what I think happened: we went to the party, hit the sauce, left, got into an accident, climbed out, and since we've been wandering aimlessly for awhile now, the effects of the alcohol are just now wearing off. That's why we don't remember how we got here."

I guess that makes sense…

"If that's true," I reply as I stare at the totaled car, "then we're lucky we're alive. Seriously, that car is destroyed."

"Hey, thanks for reminding me about that." Charlie snarks.

"No, Alfie's right," Noah says in my defense, "we are lucky to be alive and without any injuries. That car is history; it's a miracle we aren't as well."

"We should call the police," Charlie suggests, "so they can get us out of here, and file a claim on my car."

"We should. I'll call them." I say as I reach for my phone.

I always keep my phone in my right pant pocket; it's not there. I search my other pant pockets, in addition to the pocket on my plaid button down shirt; it's not there.

"Guys, I don't have my phone!" I panic.

I watch Charlie and Noah as they feel around their various pockets for their phones. It appears that they can't find theirs either.

"Shit!" Charlie screams.

"It's okay, maybe they fell out during the accident. Check around the car." Noah suggests.

The three of us crawl around the car, on our hands and knees, in search for our phones. We search for what feels like several minutes, but can't find anything.

My parents are going to kill me if I've lost my phone…

"Let's just face it, they're gone!", Charlie cries, "we lost our fucking phones, and now we're going to be stranded out here forever!"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit there, Charlie," Noah tells him, "someone will find us eventually. We just have to be patient."

I shrug, and stare at the car. Where are our phones? Are they hidden somewhere within the destroyed car?

"So what do we do then, wait?" I ask.

Noah nods. "I mean, that's all we really can do…"

I shrug, and sit down in front of the car. Noah and Charlie sit to my right.

An awkward silence fills the air. I'm not good at socializing with people who aren't from Anubis House…

"So," Noah starts, "how have your summers been so far?"

"Pretty chill," Charlie replies, "I've just been partying, hanging out at the pool, etc."

"Nice. How about you, Alfie?" Noah asks.

I smile to myself. I've had the best summer ever…

"It's been great," I start, "The summer started out with my best friend Fabian moving into the house right beside mine, so we've been hanging out like, everyday. Then, my grandparents surprised my entire family with a two-week trip to Disney World, and said I could bring a friend. I chose Fabian, and we even got Eddie and KT to meet us down there since they live in America. It was the best trip ever. After that, we flew back to Eddie's hometown, and spent two more weeks there. Patricia came over for that, too. It was also a lot of fun. A few weeks after that, I went on vacation with my girlfriend to her family's summer home in the Himalayas. She's still there, so ever since then I've just been spending every waking moment with Fabian."

Noah smiles. "That sounds awesome. Is Eddie…you know, doing better…after last year?"

I nod. "Yeah, he's doing much better. I think being away from school for so long has helped him a lot."

Charlie chuckles. "I think being away from that place would be the best kind of therapy for anyone."

The three of us burst into laughter. I have to admit, there is some truth in that!

"I hate school, but I will say I miss being with my friends all the time." I say as our laughter dies down.

Noah nods in agreement. "Me too. My friends from Hathor are my best friends in the world, too."

"I think it's like that for every house," I reply, "I rarely see anyone socializing with people from outside their own house."

"Yeah, this conversation would probably look weird to most people from our school." Charlie adds.

I nod in agreement. They both seem nice, they really do…I shouldn't be so hard on my parents for making me hang out with them tonight. I will admit, however, that I still would rather be with my Fabian…

"I think I just remembered something from the party," Charlie suddenly blurts, "I…I remember the three of us…we were taking shots…"

I gaze at him in shock. _What?_

As I'm processing this startling information, I start to remember something myself…

~ 6 Hours Earlier ~

I trudged down the stairs at exactly seven o'clock. Through the windows beside the front door, I could see Charlie's powder blue Bentley Continental car waiting in my driveway.

I shrug. I so do not want to do this!

My parents emerge from the dining room to my left, and smile at me.

"Have fun tonight, love," my Mum starts, "they seem like really nice boys. Enjoy yourself."

I scoff. "Whatever. Just remember that I'm only doing this to please your homophobic asses so I can hang out with my real friend tomorrow."

I don't even give them the chance to respond. I walk past them, open the front door, exit through it, and then slam it behind me.

I walk down the driveway toward Charlie's car. As I get closer, I see that he is sitting in the driver's seat, and Noah is in the passenger's seat.

Charlie rolls down his window.

"Hey man, go ahead and sit in the back." he exclaims.

I nod, and open the door leading to the back seat.

I slide in the back of the car, and then shut the door.

Noah turns to me and smiles.

"Hey Alfie, we're glad to have you. Trust me, you're gonna have a killer time tonight!"

I smile at him, only so I don't come off as a total jerk.

"Sounds good to me." I reply.

He smiles, and I feel the car start to move. This should be a very interesting night…

* * *

~ 5.5 Hours Earlier ~

* * *

The first things I noticed when I got to the party were the infamous red solo cups that were in everyone's hands.

Then, I noticed the enormous house we were in; Daniel Zinfon, a boy from St. Vincent Academy, a Catholic Boarding School forty minutes away from the House, lived in the biggest mansion I had ever seen in my life. The room we were in was called the family room, except it was literally ten times the size of the average family room, and more extravagant on every level.

It also had a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a DJ station set up, strobe lights, and people dancing everywhere.

Charlie put one of his hands on my shoulder, and the other on Noah's.

"Well gentlemen, I'm off to the kitchen to get WASTED!" he screams.

Then, without another word, he runs into the crowd.

I shrug. I can already tell this is not going to be a fun night…

"Noah! I'm so glad you could make it!"

I look over my shoulder to see Noah shaking hands with some guy.

"Daniel, this is Alfie. He goes to school with Charlie and I." he says.

Daniel waves. "Hi Alfie, nice to meet you."

I smile. "Nice to meet you too."

He grins. "Is there anything I can get either of you to drink? Don't worry, we have plenty of options!"

"I could go for a beer." Noah replies.

"Great. Anything for you, Alfie?" Daniel asks.

I shake my head. "I'm good, thanks."

Noah and Daniel both look at me in disappointment. I hate that look…

"Alright then, suit yourself. Just know that there are plenty of food and beverages in the kitchen to go around." Daniel replies.

He leaves to fetch Noah's drink.

Noah slaps me on the arm. "Dude, don't be lame! Drink up, have fun tonight!"

KT's words from earlier replay in my head: _"Those boys are not the boss of you. If there's something you don't feel comfortable doing, just don't do it."_

I roll my eyes at Noah, and saunter off towards the kitchen. I'm not going to stoop to their level; I won't drink and get sloppy tonight.

I'll just eat tons of food instead.

I migrate into the kitchen. When I get there, I see an island countertop filled with various bottles of different alcohols. Beside it is a smaller table filled with several plates of food.

Next to the food are plastic plates. I grab one, and start observing my options.

Let's see what we have here: watermelon, pineapple, strawberries, carrots, cauliflower, celery, macaroni and cheese, chicken wings, cupcakes, brownies, cookies…

I grab the spoon in the macaroni, and drop a scoop onto my plate. I then grab a few cookies, brownies, and cupcakes; I hate healthy food!

Okay, now I need a non-alcoholic beverage to drink. Water, maybe?

I go over to a nearby sink, and turn the water on. Unfortunately, nothing comes out of it.

Huh?

I look up at the window above the sink, where a sign has been placed.

 _Sink out of order. Bottled water in fridge_ , it reads.

I take a few steps to the nearby refrigerator and open it's doors.

The majority of the fridge contains bottles of alcohol, with the exception of two large cherry-flavored water bottles.

Oooh, I love cherry flavored water!

I grab both of the bottles, and then move to look for a place to sit. As I do so, I pass a stack of unused red cups, and remember Eddie's words from before:

 _"If it comes down to it, just grab a cup, fill it with water, and act like you're drinking and carrying on with the rest of them. No one has to know what's in your cup, and you'll get the advantage of being the only sober one there, so you can witness all of the drunks doing stupid stuff!"_

I grab one of the cups, and pour my water into it. Thank god Eddie told me about this!

I take my cup and plate to a nearby couch and sit down.

Jeez, this place is crowded.

People are everywhere! A couple is dancing right in front of me, and several other girls are in a group dancing beside me.

I shrug, and take a sip of my water. The cool liquid burns my throat slightly, but tastes very good.

I dig into my macaroni, take sips of my water in between most bites, and finish it quickly. Then, I move to the brownies.

I take a bite of the chewy, chocolatey brownie; however, I soon realize that this isn't some store-bought brownie: it's the best brownie I've ever eaten in my entire life!

I shove the remainder of that particular brownie into my mouth. Then, I scarf down the remaining three that were on my plate.

Woo, those were awesome! I need more!

I bolt up from the couch, taking my red cup with me, and navigate back to the table where the brownies are. I then grab six more of them, and eat them in just a few minutes.

Oh my god, these are amazing! I have never tasted something so delicious, so…so…good!

Hehehehe, these brownies are _goood!_

I grab a few more, and shove them into my mouth. The more and more I eat them, the better they taste, and I actually feel myself start to physically _feel_ better.

I feel… _relaxed_. Why was I worried about coming here tonight? Why was I so worried about being here, when I have these awwwesome brownies?

I take a swig of my water. I feel _sooooo_ good!

I should go talk to Noah and Charlie! I should thank them for bringing me here to eat such gooood brownies!

I walk through the sea of people to look for Noah and Charlie. As I do so, I hear that Ceiling Can't Hold Us by Macklemore is playing— I love this song! I can't help but _swaaay_ to the music…this song is _soooooo_ good!

I feel this amazing sensation as the music blares in my ears. It feels louder, and it makes me feel greeat!

I feel amazing! I feel like I can do anything! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Noah and that guy Daniel from before. I should go talk to them!

I stumble over to them. As I am approaching them, I nearly trip and fall over my own feet.

Hahahahahahahaha, I'm soooo clumsy!

Noah and Daniel stare at me funny. I smile.

"Hi guys! Hey, Daniel," I say, and place my hand on his shoulder, "thank you so so so so much for those brownies, man! They are amaaazing!"

Daniel and Noah look at each other really funny again, and then back at me. Then, they burst into laughter.

"Oh Alfie, you're quite welcome. Hey, just out of curiosity, how many did you eat?"

I laugh, and swaaay to the music.

"Uhhh, like, a lot!" I cheer. "They're sooooooooo good!"

Daniel cracks up. "Damn, you must be really high then."

"Hi? Hahahaha, Hiii, I'm Alfie! Hehehehe, hiiiiii."

Noah smirks. "No, not that kind of high, Alfie. You're high, like on drugs."

I stare at him in hurt. "What? No way! I don't take drugs!"

How could he say that to me! I'm so clean!

"Alfie, those brownies were filled with pot," Daniel explains, "you probably ingested a pound of weed, if you ate as many of them as you say you did."

I laugh at them. They're so silly!

"Duuude, I don't eat weeds! That's fo like, little kids…hahaha!"

Daniel and Noah both continue to laugh at me.

"Weed is Marijuana, Alfie. We're trying to tell you you're high on Marijuana." Daniel says

I laugh along with them. "I don't know anyone named Mary, and I don't ja wanna!" I say

They continue to laugh at me. "Hey Alfie, do you like how you're feeling right now?" Daniel ask to me.

I laugh and nod. "Yeeah!"

He take me hand, and leads me away from where we standing.

"Then come with me."

I follow him through the people, and dance to the music along the way. Every now and then, I'll stop in my tracks, and let myself become one with the music, but Daniel always comes right back and drags me along behind him.

We go into the kitchen, and a new table is there. Some people are standing on either side of it, and there are little baby glasses filled with stuff on the table. Among the people are Charlie and Noah.

"Alright," say Daniel when we get there, "It's shot time! Whoever drinks the most shots in the next five minutes is the king of the party. Understood?"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHH!" I scream. I wanna win, so I CAN BE KING OF THE PARTY! WOOOOOOOOOO!

"Okay, go when I get to three. Ready? 1…2…3!"

I grab a little baby glass that is near me, and drink the entirety of its contents. I do it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. With each baby glass, I feel gooder. I FEEL ON TOP OF THE WORLD!

I drink another baby glass. Again. And again. And again—

"TIME!"

I finsih the last byaby glaz and then slam it down. Then, I feel dizzy…like, really dizzy.

Den, Daaaanielll grab my arm, and puts it in the sky. I stumble on my feet to stay balanced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this guy right here just did twenty consecutive shots! HE WINS!"

The other people and the table clap.

I scream, and jump up on the table. 'WOOOOOO! I'M THE KING OF THE PARTY!"

Daniel smiles, and then hands me a full boddle of clear stuff.

"This bottle of rum is for you, Mr. King. Now drink up, AND HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

"WOOOO!" I scream.

I take the cork out of the bottle, and toss it aside. Then, I drink what's in the bottle— I'M THE KING OF THE PARTY!

* * *

~ 1 Hour Earlier ~

* * *

*For three hours, Alfie drank so much that it was hard to believe he didn't have alcohol poisoning. During this time, Noah and Charlie also introduced him to Marijuana in a smokeable form, something Alfie quickly came to love and enjoy using. Many different things had also happened between the drinking and weed smoking: Alfie had danced and danced and danced on the dance floor, made out with several different guys and girls, played beer-pong, had a drunken, emotional, heart-to-heart with Noah, Charlie, and few other boys he didn't know, swore that Robert Frobisher-Smythe was hiding in the basement attempting to bring Ammutt back, which led him to try to get everyone in the house to leave for safety, convinced himself and others that Nina Martin was never the Chosen One, but he was, ordered a pizza, and when the delivery guy showed up, he screamed at him because he wanted Chinese Food, went around to every clock that he could find in the mansion and smashed them, so he could stop time and stay at the party forever, crashed through a glass door, fell into a swimming pool and couldn't get out for ten minutes because he, "forgot how to swim", and then, he followed Daniel and some other boys into a bathroom to snort cocaine, because he had begun to feel tired, and needed something to wake him up so he could drive an unconscious Charlie and drunk Noah home.

Needless to say, he was wasted and high beyond recognition.*

* * *

(Alllfiiiieeee's P.O.V.)

I'M ON TOP OF WORLD!

TEEEHEHEHEHE I LOVE PANCAKES!

WEEEEEEEE

I SWAAAAAAY TO THE MUSIC ON ZA DANSE FLOOR, AND JUMP ROUND TO DA BEEET.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I feel a hand on me shoulder. It's Nooah.

"NOAH!" I SCREAM AND HUG MY BUDDY.

He hugs me too, and hands me keys.

Hehehehehehehe, his keys are jiggly!

"Bro, Charlie passed out, and I'm too drunk to drive. You gotta drive us home, man."

I place my hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Dude, I just did that fancy white stuff that makes you stay awake. I got this."

He laughs. "That's good bro. Help me drag Noah outta here and then we can leave."

I giggle. "K. Whereth he?"

"On the couch ofer there."

I dance my way to the couch, and see Charlie is drunked out on it. Also, a girl is grinding on him.

Noah taps the girl. "Hey, go fuck someone else. We're leaving."

Da girl shrugs, and walkth away from my boy Charlie. Then I grab one of Charlie's arms, and then Noah grab the other. Then we drag Charlie thru the dance floor with us to his car.

"Does we have to leave?" I askth NOah

He laughs. "Yeah. My mum will kill me if I'm not home by midnight. She doesn't like it wen I get all fucked up."

I laugh. "Ur so fucked up tho. What r u gonna do?"

He laughs. "Dunno. Imma just gonna go with the flow."

I laugh and then we drag Charlie through the door.

I turn and face ma partay peeps. "PEACE OUT PARTY PEOPLE!"

A few people cheer, and then we leave again.

We stumble down the driveway to Charlie's car. We throw him in da back seat, and then I take the king of driving seat, and Noah takes the co-driving captain seat.

I turn the car on, and turn the radio up loud. Then Noah screams.

"Fuck, it's 11:45," he sayth, "I hath to be home in fitteen minutes."

I place my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Dude, I can get ya home in fifteen minutes. It okay, man."

I press my foot on the gas pedal, and speed off.

Hehehehe, weeeeeeeeee! This is so much fun!

I drive the car very fast. I look down and the car tells me I'm going 90 k per hour!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I drive and go weeee out of Daniel's nayborhood, and over a bridge, and see a pretty red light up ahead.

"Thanks for racing me home bro. U is a good dudeeee."

I smile, and drive thru da the red light. Then I see another shiny light in my pocket…

"ALFIE OH MY GOD!" Noah screams

I look ofer and sees a car heading towards Noah's side. I try to make the car go weeeeeee faster, but the other car hits us. It crashes into us.

Shiny glass goes flying everywhere. Oh my god!

Then, I see another car slam into the car that hit us, and our car moves without me footing the gas pedal. The force causes us to move faster, and then we go flying off of the bridge…

* * *

~ Present ~

* * *

I jump back in horror.

Oh my god…what the hell was I doing? How did I let myself get so drunk? And high? I don't do any of that stuff!

And that car accident? Did we really go off of a bridge?

"Alfie, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Noah questions.

I gaze at the massive bridge above us in terror.

"Guys…something's not right…I just remembered our accident…I drove us off that bridge." I stammer.

Noah and Charlie gaze at the bridge, and then back at me.

"Alfie, what are you talking about? If we drove off that bridge, we'd be dead right now. We're alive, and perfectly fine. You must be thinking about something else." Noah replies.

I'm about to respond, but I'm interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance. Then, I see an ambulance and a police car pull up along the side of the road.

"Oh thank god!" Charlie cheers.

The three of us stand up, and hurry toward the cars. We watch in anticipation as paramedics climb out of the ambulance.

"Oh thank god you guys are here," I start, "I'm not sure what happened, but I think we were in an accident—"

As I am explaining this, the paramedics run right by us.

 _Huh?_

"Hey, I was talking to you!" I shout.

They ignore me.

What the hell?

Noah and Charlie and I gaze at each other in panic. Why aren't the freaking paramedics listening to us?

They charge deeper into the field, as if they were looking for something…

"I found one! Bring a stretcher!" someone calls out.

The three of us hurry toward the sound. Why do they need a stretcher?

Oh my god.

We stop in our tracks as we see the sight before us.

Charlie lets out the most terrified, blood-curling scream I have


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2- What the Hell?

Charlie lets out the most terrified, blood-curling scream I think I have ever heard.

The color in Noah's face drains completely.

I gasp and cover my gaping mouth with my hand.

Two paramedics are crouched down on the ground, on either side of a battered and mutilated Charlie.

Oh my god! Are we—

"I found another one!" someone else calls out.

Charlie drops to the ground and continues to scream. Noah bends down to comfort him…

This isn't happening, this isn't happening…

I decide to move toward the other voice. I run in its direction, until I see three paramedics working over what appears to be…

 _Noah._

He looks as bad as Charlie. He has multiple cuts and scratches on his face, and his limbs are twisted at sickening angles…

"There's one over here, too!"

No.

No.

 _No._

I have a feeling I know what I'm going to see if I go that way…

I don't want to see…

Yet I find myself sprinting toward the voice.

I stop when I see the two paramedics.

 _Oh my god._

My left ankle is turned completely inward, and is touching my right foot.

My femur is popping out of my thigh.

Blood stains the entirety of my shirt and pants.

Glass is jutting out of my legs, arms and abdomen.

My neck is twisted at a sickening angle.

My mouth is covered in blood.

My nose is covered in blood too.

My eyes are closed.

There is so much blood surrounding my head that if you didn't know me, you would think I had red hair.

I drop to my knees, and cry out in terror.

Oh my god.

The paramedics weren't ignoring us.

They couldn't see us.

They couldn't see us because we're ghosts.

They couldn't see _me_ because I'm a ghost.

They couldn't see me because _I'm dead_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please. No one. Hate. Me. Review!


	4. Chapter 2- The Aftermath

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope everyone is having a great weekend so far!

As per usual, I am so, so, _so_ sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been balancing a lot of things recently: a rigorous school schedule, extracurriculars, a part-time job, studying for college admissions tests, looking at various colleges to attend next year (I'm a senior now), friends, family, and so on. I am going to continue to do my best to update regularly for you all, but I can't promise anything; and for that, I am truly sorry.

But for now, here is the next installment of Destroyed! Warning: it's a bit of a tear jerker! **Also, thank you all for the reviews on the last update- let's do that again with this chapter please!**

Alright, enjoy now! Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SERIOUSLY, IT'S ALMOST BEEN 4 YEARS SINCE IT LAST AIRED, DON'T YOU THINK THAT IF I OWNED IT I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT IT BACK BY NOW?!

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

My left ankle is turned completely inward, and is touching my right foot.

My femur is popping out of my thigh.

Blood stains the entirety of my shirt and pants.

Glass is jutting out of my legs, arms and abdomen.

My neck is twisted at a sickening angle.

My mouth is covered in blood.

My nose is covered in blood too.

My eyes are closed.

There is so much blood surrounding my head that if you didn't know me, you would think I had red hair.

I drop to my knees, and cry out in terror.

Oh my god.

The paramedics weren't ignoring us.

They couldn't _see_ us.

They couldn't see us because we're ghosts.

They couldn't see me because I'm a ghost.

They couldn't see me because _I'm dead_.

 _I'm dead._

I, Alfie Lewis, am dead.

 _Deceased._

 _No longer living._

I scream and scream and scream. This isn't happening! I'm 17, I'm too young to die! I don't wanna die yet! I have so much I still want to do!

This isn't happening, this isn't happening!

…But it is.

Everything makes sense now: I died during the car accident. I'm a ghost now, and I'm observing the aftermath of my tragic, accidental, death.

 _I'm a ghost now._

I scream again as I stare at my body.

I feel an array of emotions: shock, sadness, anger…wait, how can I feel these emotions if I'm dead?!

I have so many questions. Why am I still here on Earth? Does heaven exist? Hell? Am I going to spend eternity freely roaming the earth?

What will happen to me next?

"We need to get him to the hospital, now!" one of the paramedics hovering over my body exclaims.

His partner shakes his head. "Charles, he's gone. He has no heartbeat, no pulse…I'm not a neurosurgeon, but based on the injuries he's taken to his head, I'd say that he's brain dead too."

I can't stop staring at myself. I'm gone…I'm really, truly, gone…

"Well, we still have to take him to the hospital," Charles murmurs, "it's the law, even if he is dead."

The first paramedic nods. "Yeah, I know. I'll go grab a stretcher, and you search his pockets for a wallet, or anything that has his ID in it so we can get ahold of his parents."

My parents. Oh my god, my parents! Those horrible words I said to them before I left…those were the last words I ever said to them!

I want to cry. I should have _never_ uttered those things to them! How could I do this? HOW WAS I SO STUPID?!

I love my mum and dad! I might have been pissed at them for separating Fabian and I—

 _Fabian._

I'm never going to see my best friend again.

I'm never going to see any of my best friends again: Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Willow…

I'm never going to see the most important people in the world to me again.

I feel salty tears slide down my cheeks. I'm not sure how this is happening, but it is; I'm dead and I'm crying.

I'm never going to talk to one of them again. I'm never going to hug one of them again. I'm never going tell them I love them again. I'm never going to solve a sibuna mystery with them again.

I'm never going to be with them again.

Eddie…he's said multiple times that he can't live without me…I hope…I hope he doesn't even think about trying to join me…

Willow…my sweet, beautiful Willow…she's so happy and carefree, anything sad will destroy her…I'm not sure if I want to know how my death will effect her…

I miss my friends and my girlfriend. I wish I had one of them, any of them, here to comfort me…

My thoughts are disrupted by the paramedic running passed me, nearly knocking me over with a stretcher.

I wipe my tears away, and watch as they load me on to the stretcher.

What do I do now? Do I go with them to the hospital? Am I supposed to stay with my body, or here, where I died?

I don't want to be left alone here. I don't want to spend eternity in this stupid field…

Impulsively, I decide to follow the stretcher.

I follow myself and the paramedics out of the field, and to the ambulance parked along the side of the road.

"I found his wallet," the one paramedic says as he lifts me into the vehicle, "I gave it to the police. They're going to go to his house and talk to his parents."

The other one nods. Then, they climb in behind me, and shut the ambulance doors.

I peer out the window and take another look at the field where my life ended.

Where are Noah and Charlie? Did they stay with their bodies as well?

I don't see them anywhere.

The ambulance starts moving. I shrug, and crouch down next to my battered body.

This isn't real, this isn't real…

But it is.

I can't help but to start crying again.

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

I can't recall the last time I felt so ill.

My fever won't break, I have a terrible cough, runny nose, and everything else just _aches_.

I've been tossing and turning in my bed for hours now, trying to get comfortable.

I can't do it.

I watched TV for a little bit, but I eventually had to turn it off because the noise was giving me a headache.

I hate this.

I wish I had my phone.

I wish I could text one of my friends, or listen to relaxing music.

I can't believe my parents took it away from me.

Ugh, this is terrible!

I shuffle in my bed, and face the giant window to my left.

When I look through the window, I have a clear view of Alfie's house. I miss him…I think this is the first night in like, three weeks where we haven't a sleepover.

I really miss him.

Maybe I'll just lay here and gaze out the window, and wait for him to come back?

Yeah, I'm going to do that. I don't have anything else to do…

I adjust my pillows so I'm propped upright a bit more, which gives me a better view of the window. As soon as Alfie gets back, I'll get up and bang on it to get his attention. Hopefully he'll see me and find a way to sneak out and come stay with me.

I need company. I feel really lonely…

My parents haven't checked on me in several hours. Mum brought me supper, but I haven't seen her since. I don't particularly want to see either of them, since they separated Alfie and I, but I am curious as to what they're doing…

I bury my head into my pillows and sigh. I'm so tired. And sick. And dying…

Suddenly, I hear fits of laughter. Am I going mad?

I hear it again: laugher. What on earth?

It's coming from outside. Who is outside, _laughing_ , at this hour?

I stand up from my bed, and go towards my window. I peek out of it, and look around; no one is in sight.

Who am I hearing?

It's louder now. It almost sounds like it's coming from my backyard…

I grab my robe and slippers from my closet, and slip into them. Then, I leave my room to investigate.

I trudge down the stairs, through the kitchen, and to the glass door that leads to my backyard.

When I see what's before me on the patio, I instantly feel an immense amount of anger.

Sitting outside on the patio, in chairs surrounding a table, are both of my parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Lewis; and, they're laughing together.

Oh my god. That is so unfair!

My Dad notices me, and gestures for me to join them. I open the door and then slam it shut.

"So Alfie and I aren't allowed to be together, but you guys are?" I snap.

The four adults gaze at me in surprise. I seldom raise my voice at anyone, let alone adults…

"We weren't socializing," My mum explains, "we were simply discussing how much of a success tonight has been. You have handled being without Alfie and your phone remarkably well."

I scoff. "Yeah, and that's such a funny matter to discuss, right? I could hear your laughter all the way from my room!"

I never thought I would say this, but I hate my parents. How could they separate my best friend and I, and then turn around and hang out with his parents?!

"Fabian," my Dad begins, "I think you are seeing this all wrong. I think—"

He is about to continue, but he is cut off by the sound of loud, blaring sirens.

Police sirens, perhaps?

It almost sounds like they're getting closer…

I watch a police van drive by my house.

It reduces its speed, and then stops in front of the Lewis's house.

Wait, what? Why would the police be going there? Mr. and Mrs. Lewis are here—

 _Alfie._

Oh my god, what happened to Alfie?

I don't think twice. I go running through my back yard, and out the gate that connects the front yard to the back yard. I run to the police car, and see two officers stepping out of it.

What's going on? Did he do something illegal? Is he hurt? What happened?

Maybe they have the wrong house. Maybe they meant to go further down the street, and they stopped here instead.

 _Please_ let him be okay. For the love of god, please let him be okay!

My stomach has turned itself into several knots by the time I reach the two officers. When they see me, they smile.

"Hello sir, how are you this evening?" the one, whose name tag reads "Smith" asks.

I point one of my trembling fingers towards Alfie's house.

"A-are y-y-you here f-f-or the Lewis's-s?" I stutter.

Please let Alfie be okay, pleeeeeease let Alfie be okay!

"We are, actually. Do you know where I might find them?"

"We're right here." I hear Mr. Lewis yell.

I whip around to see the Lewis's and my parents hurrying toward the Officer and I.

I'm pushed back by the Lewis's as they greet the officers.

"Listen Sir, Madame," Officer Smith begins, "There's no easy way to say this, but I am here to deliver some unfortunate news."

My stomach lurches. I swear I feel bile start to rise in my throat. I feel sweat start to drip from my forehead. I feel dizzy.

Oh my god, what is going on?

"Go on." Mr. Lewis murmurs.

The officer looks at Alfie's parents, at me, and at my parents.

He sighs. "There was an automobile accident involving your son, Alfred. From what it looks like, Alfred was driving with some friends, and someone rear-ended them on the bridge over highway 138. As of now, I don't have anymore details, except for the fact that Alfred has been taken to the hospital for emergency medical care."

I cover my mouth with my hand.

Oh dear god, Alfie!

Mrs. Lewis freezes, and stares at the officers with a gaping mouth. Mr. Lewis presses them for more details. I know these events are happening, but I can't physically hear them.

Alfie was in a car accident? How bad is he hurt? Is he going to be okay? Who was driving?

 _What happened?!_

Is he okay?

He has to be.

 _He has to be._

He can't be hurt…he…he can't…god forbid it, he can't be…

I need to find out his condition.

"Well Dana, we best be on our way to the hospital." Mr. Lewis murmurs.

"I'm coming with you." I blurt.

It's not a hard decision for me to make: I'm going to the hospital to see Alfie. I just didn't think I'd blurt it out like that…

"Fabian honey, you're sick—" my Mum begins

"THE HOSPITAL IS FULL OF SICK PEOPLE MUM!" I scream, "I'm going! If he's hurt, I-I I have to be there, b-because he's scared of doctors, and needles, and small spaces, and, and…"

I don't know what I'm saying. Tears start to stream down my cheeks, and I can't do anything to stop them.

I don't even know his condition and I'm falling apart. He could be perfectly fine, and this could be for nothing…or…or…he could be—

I can't even think like that.

I continue to cry to the adults surrounding me. "I have to go…he…he needs me."

My Mum trudges over to me, and engulfs me in a hug. "Ok love. Your Dad and I will drive you."

I nod, and squeeze her arms. Then, I follow her and my Dad back to our driveway, where our car is parked.

I can't stop thinking about him. Please let him be okay, for the love of god, _please…_

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

This feels surreal.

The paramedics unloaded me from the stretcher at the hospital, and were immediately greeted by a team of doctors and nurses.

They wheeled me into a room, and desperately tried to revive me.

They're still trying to.

"Clear!"

I watch, for the millionth time, as the doctors press defibrillators to my chest and try to shock me back to life.

I've been hoping that it would work, and I would somehow wake up in my own body again; obviously, that hasn't happened.

The doctor pushes the defibrillators away, and starts doing CPR on me.

He pounds his hands against my chest for several minutes, but I remain dead.

He backs away from me.

"I'm going to try the defibrillators one more time, but if that doesn't work, I'm pronouncing him dead." he explains.

The surrounding nurses nod. Please let it work, pleeeeeeease let it work…

The doctor grabs the defibrillators, and presses them down on my chest.

Please work, please bring me back!

"Clear!"

I watch as my body is shocked yet again; I lay completely still.

No, no, no!

The doctor sighs.

"Time of death, around twelve AM." he announces.

That's it.

It's official: I'm legally dead.

I start crying again.

"I'd like someone to clean him up please," the Doctor murmurs, "the less of a disaster he looks when we show him to his parents, the better."

Wait, they're going to show my dead body to my parents? Oh my god no, that's so wrong!

"We can do that, Dr. Taylor." one of the nurses murmurs.

I don't want my parents to see me like this. I look too horrible! Their last memory of me should be my non-mutilated self telling them off before I left! Even though I was rude to them, I feel like that would be a better memory than seeing me so… _destroyed._

The nurses start gathering materials that I assume they are going to use to clean me up.

"I'm going to go to the waiting room and see if his parents are there," Dr. Taylor murmurs, "so try to get him cleaned as soon as possible."

I stare at my cadaver as an array of emotions sweep through me.

I'm shocked, because I was alive and well a few hours ago.

I'm angry, because the doctors weren't able to save me, and because I was stupid enough to put myself in this situation.

I'm sad, because I'm dead. I'm never going to be with my family or friends again. I'm never going to enjoy being alive, and all the assets that come with it.

 _I'm dead._

I'm so confused. Why am I still roaming the earth? Does heaven exist? Am I going to be like this forever? What's going to happen to me next?

Dr. Taylor walks by me and out of the room. I follow him.

 _My parents._ I spent most of my life living in fear of them, and I finally stood up to them today. I'm glad that I did, but at the same time, I wish that wasn't the last memory they'd have of me.

I want to tell them, despite the fact that they were always super strict and put lots of pressure on me, that I love them, and that I wouldn't have wanted any other parents.

The fact that I will never tell them that destroys me.

I follow Dr. Taylor through a series of hallways until we end up in what appears to be a waiting room.

I see them sitting on a couch to the right of the room.

I see Fabian and his parents sitting beside them.

Oh god, no! Fabian!

Fabian: one of the most important people in the world to me. I want to scoop him up into my arms and tell him that I love him. I see him, and I suddenly experience several flashbacks: all of the Sibuna mysteries, the other fun times at the house, the traveling we did this summer, and of course, the last time I saw him. I want to thank him for being one of the best friends I could have ever asked for, and tell him that he made me the person I am today…well, the person I was up until the moment I died, anyway.

He looks upset. He doesn't know that I'm gone yet, and he's already upset…

Dr. Taylor has shaken all five of their hands, and has sat down beside my parents.

Here it goes: he's going to tell them that I'm dead. He's going to tell them that they'll never see me again, even though I'll clearly be able to see them…

"As you are all aware by now, Alfie was in an automobile accident," Dr. Taylor begins, "and I must say, based on Alfie's injuries and what I have heard from the police, it was a horrible accident."

My mum clutches my Dad's hand, and I can see the panic in their eyes. Fabian continues to stare at Dr. Taylor, watching him closely.

"He suffered multiple bone fractures, and has several lacerations, penetrated by shards of glass, scattered around his entire body," he continues, "But…the most daunting injury he received was the one that he took to his head. At some point during the accident, he hit his head so hard that he instantly became brain dead, which means his brain lost all of its power to function. As a result of the severity of these injuries, it is with my deepest sympathy that I tell you that Alfie passed away around midnight. I am very, _very_ sorry."

My mum starts screaming.

She falls over onto my dad, and starts screaming and crying hysterically.

My Dad looks horrified, and gently embraces my mum.

Fabian's parents look devastated.

Fabian is frozen.

He's staring at Dr. Taylor, and his mouth is hanging in a gaping O. He looks truly, utterly, _speechless._

"No," he says, "no, no, no, no, no, _no_. He…h-he was alive…I…I saw him…he was with me."

"Buddy…" I murmur.

I sit down next to him, and put my hands on his shoulders; however, he doesn't react to it, because he can't feel me anymore.

Dr. Taylor moves away from my screaming mother and crying father, and sits beside Fabian.

"You lost your best friend," Dr. Taylor says to him, "It's a lot to take in, I know. It's is all very confusing, upsetting, and almost unreal. If you need it, I can refer you to one of our grief counselors—"

"I want to see him," Fabian interrupts, "I want to see my best friend. It's…it's the only way I'll believe…that he's…that's he's…"

I see tears start to leak from his eyes, and before I know it, he's crying… _hard._

I want nothing more than to hug him…

Dr. Taylor sighs. "I must be honest, Fabian: Alfie is not in the best condition. I'll permit you to see him, but I must warn you: he does not look the same as he did the last time you saw him."

He continues to cry, and then he starts coughing.

My poor buddy: sick, devastated, and depressed. This isn't fair, this isn't right!

"Okay…okay…I'm…I'm ready." he chokes.

This is breaking my heart…

Dr. Taylor stands up, and gestures for Fabian to do the same. Then, they walk out of the room together, with me trailing behind them.

They walk down the hall that I just followed Dr. Taylor through. As we get closer to the room where I know my body is, I start to panic. What if those nurses didn't get me cleaned up in time? What if I look just as horrifying as I did the last time I was in there? I don't want Fabian to see me like that!

"Fabian, turn around," I say to him, "turn around. Don't do this!"

He doesn't react. He can't hear me.

He can't see me.

 _He can't see me._

I quicken my pace, and start running alongside him.

"Fabian listen to me, you don't want to see me like this!" I scream, "Remember me as I was, not as some disgusting-looking body! Seriously! I look worse than Frombie in the tank!"

We arrive at the room.

No, no, no, no, no!

"FABIAN, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE!" I scream.

Tears start spewing down my face again. I don't want him to see me like this! I don't want this to be his last memory of me!

I can't help it: I'm bawling now. I hate this! I hate this whole situation, I hate it!

"Again," Dr. Taylor starts, "he doesn't look well. Are you sure—"

"Yes," Fabian replies, "please, let me see him."

"Fabian, for the love of god, don't do this!" I scream.

More tears continue to stream down my face. I need to stop him, but I can't. I can't because I'm a ghost, and ghosts clearly don't have the power to control the actions of the living.

Dr. Taylor looks at him sympathetically, and then opens the door.

At first, all I see is a white wall. Then, I notice a rectangular bed to my left.

I freeze when I see myself again.

The majority of my body is covered up by a white blanket; however, my head is fully visible.

I have a large, metal, brace around my neck that extends all the way up to my head, squeezing it tightly.

I still have multiple bruises and cuts on my face, and my lips are still swollen and puffy; the nurses did a less than stellar job of trying to make me look less like a zombie.

I gaze at Fabian, and try to read his face. When I was alive, we could read each other better than we could ourselves. Right now, his face says a lot of different things: he's shocked, horrified, sad, and maybe even angry. He covers his mouth with his hand, and tears start streaming down his face at an even quicker pace.

I swiftly glide over to him, and wrap my arms around him.

He doesn't respond to my touch. He just continues to stare at my body and cry.

I hate this, I hate this!

He steps away from me, and moves closer to my bed. Then, he kneels down on the floor, and faces me.

" _Alfie._ " he chokes.

He gently runs his knuckles across my cheek, and traces a few of my scratches with his fingers.

I can't control myself; I start bawling hysterically. He does too.

"Alfie, please, _please_ come back to me!" he whines, "please, I need you. I love you."

"I'm right here buddy, I'm right here!" I cry, "Fabian, look at me! I'm. Right. Here!"

This is killing me all over again; this is what dying truly feels like. At least when I physically died, I didn't feel the pain of my stopping heart or my collapsing lungs; watching my best friend cry over my dead body hurts worse than any physical injury I obtained tonight. I want nothing more than for him to hear me, and know that I'm alright. I want to tell him that I'm here, and that, even though I may not be living anymore, I'm right by his side, and I don't plan on going anywhere…but I can't. I can't, and that is the most painful feeling I've ever experienced.

He lies his head down on my chest, and cries into the blanket covering me.

I lean my head on his shoulder, and cry alongside him.

"Alfie," he murmurs again, "please, please don't leave me. I…I can't live w-w-without you-u…"

"You don't have to," I choke, "you don't have to because I'm right here. I'm not leaving you buddy, I promise."

We keep crying. I do everything in my power to comfort him, but I can't; so, all I can do is just sit here and cry with him.

"Alfie I-I..I love you," he murmurs in between more tears, "p-please, I need you, stay with me. Don't go, not…not this-s way…I love you…I love you."

"Shhhh, buddy, it's okay, I'm right here. I love you too." I murmur.

I don't know how much longer this continues. We've just been sitting here crying together for what feels like forever. Every now and then Fabian will look up at me, turn his head away to cough, or give me a kiss, but then he'll just lay his head back down on my chest and continue to weep. I have never wanted to give him a hug so badly in my life…wait, I can't say that anymore…afterlife…?

Eventually I hear footsteps coming towards us. Then, I watch as Dr. Taylor reenters the room, along with Mr. & Mrs. Rutter, and my parents.

My mum screams off of the top of her lungs when she sees me.

She drops to the floor, and breaks down into absolute hysteria. Mrs. Rutter drops down beside her, and pulls her into a small hug.

My Dad and Mr. Rutter just stare at Fabian and I.

"Mum…Dad…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I snapped at you…I'm sorry for everything I put you through…I love you." I say to them without letting go of Fabian.

My Dad takes a few steps toward me, almost as if he can hear me. He then moves to the side of my bed opposite of where Fabian is, and sits down beside me.

He gently glides his thumb across my cheek. As he does so, I notice that tears are starting to fall from his eyes.

I've never seen my Dad cry before. The fact that I'm witnessing this scares me…

"Oh Alfred," he murmurs as he wipes his tears away, "why did this have to happen to you? Why did God have to take you from us?"

He starts to cry harder, but as he does so, Fabian's crying slows, and he looks up from my chest and up at my Dad.

"Are you serious?," Fabian starts, "ARE YOU TOTALLY FUCKING SERIOUS? HE'S DEAD BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM HANG OUT WITH A BUNCH OF DRUNKEN IDIOTS WHO HAVE THE WORST REPUTATIONS FOR PARTYING AT OUR ENTIRE SCHOOL! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE YOU PUT HIM IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION THAT WAS BOUND TO END BADLY! AND LOOK, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!"

I stare at Fabian in shock and horror. I have known him since I was five years old, and I have never, _ever_ , heard him scream like that before. He wasn't even this angry when he thought Eddie and Nina had a summer romance, or when he learned about what Todd had done to Eddie…

"Fabian Rutter—" his Dad interrupts.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STOP ME! HE WANTED TO STAY WITH ME! HE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME, AND YOU MADE HIM! IT WAS ALL YOU!," he screams, whilst pointing at our dads, "IT WAS YOU AND YOUR STUPID WAYS THAT KILLED HIM! THAT'S WHY HE LEFT! IF HE HAD STAYED WITH ME HE'D STILL BE HERE! HE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN INTO AN ACCIDENT IF HE HAD BEEN WITH ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I cover my gaping mouth with my hand. I mean, Fabian is technically right, but this is absolutely not the time to be telling our parents that it's their fault that I'm dead. Even I know that…

No one says anything. His parents and my Dad stare at Fabian in complete horror, completely speechless, while my mum continues to cry on the floor, unfazed by Fabian's outburst. Then, Fabian lays his head back on my chest, and continues to cry and wail.

I don't know how to react to this…

Dr. Taylor sighs from the back of the room.

"I can call a grief counselor," he suggests, "it…it would help him."

Fabian's dad nods. "Yes, I think that would be best."

Dr. Taylor nods, and exits the room.

I gaze at everyone in the room: my hysterical mum on the floor, Fabian's mortified parents standing back from my bed, my dad sitting beside me, and my even more hysterical best friend.

I start crying again as I see everyone. I hate this! I hate that this happened, how this happened…I just hate it! I hate that I've put everyone in so much pain! I would give anything, anything, to be alive again!

After what feels like hours, Dr. Taylor returns with someone, who I assume is a grief counselor, behind him.

Then, when I see who Dr. Taylor has brought with him, my heart immediately drops.

It's Dr. Jennings: Eddie's psychiatrist.

As soon as he sees me on the bed, and Fabian sobbing beside me, the color in his face completely drains.

Did he not know it's us he's dealing with?

"Fabian, this is Dr. Jennings—" Dr. Taylor starts.

Dr. Jennings doesn't even let Dr. Taylor finish introducing him. He rushes over to Fabian, and sits down on my bed beside him.

"He's treated another one of their friends and my nephew." I hear Mrs. Rutter explain to Dr. Taylor

Dr. Jennings has placed his hand on Fabian's shoulder, and is trying to get him to look up from my chest.

"Shh, it's alright Fabian. It's going to be okay. Why don't we take a break from this room and go for a little walk, yeah?"

On a normal day, Fabian would be clinging to every last word spoken from Dr. Jennings's mouth, because he knows that whatever he said would be something that would help Eddie; now, he's totally ignoring him. That proves to me how much this is hurting him, because he can't even look up at someone he truly respects.

Dr. Jennings starts rubbing his back in circles, and continues to murmur comforting words to him. After several more minutes, Fabian finally looks up at him.

His face is extremely blotchy, his hair is unkempt, and tears are still actively running down his face; he doesn't look like himself.

"I…I…I don't…I don't know…I don't know what to say," he murmurs so quietly that it's almost a whisper, "I don't wanna talk…I don't want to talk again…not without him…and…I'm scared…I'm scared that…I'm scared that Eddie won't either…"

I'm not sure if I'm ready to even _think_ about how this is going to effect Eddie. He's sworn on many occasions that he can't live without the four of us; now he literally has to live without me. I hope, with everything I have left in me, that he doesn't even think about trying to join me in this bizarre afterlife…

Dr. Jennings nods to Fabian, and pulls him into a hug. Fabian basically collapses against him, and continues to cry.

"Shh…Fabian…it's okay…it's okay…"

I hate seeing my best friend like this. I just want to hug him!

"Um, I've just been paged," Dr. Taylor murmurs, "we're going to need this room for another emergency case…er, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave now."

Everyone, with the exception of Fabian, nods. Fabian continues to cry against Dr. Jennings, who keeps trying to soothe him.

My Dad glances at me, tears still dripping from his eyes. Then, he plants a small kiss on my forehead— I don't think he did that once when I was alive. He then gets up from my bedside, and helps my mum stand up from the floor. Then, without another word, he simply guides my mum out of the room.

It's just me, Dr. Jennings, and the Rutter's now.

"Fabian, love," his mum coos, "It's…it's time to say goodbye now."

Fabian shakes his head fanatically. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! NO!"

"It's hard Fabian, I know it's hard—" Dr. Jennings starts.

"NO, HE'S NOT LEAVING ME!" Fabian screams again.

Dr. Jennings sighs, and attempts to help Fabian stand up. As he does so, Fabian loses his grip, and collapses on to the floor. He lands in a heap, and starts bawling all over again…

His parents gasp, and rush over to his side. My poor buddy…

Dr. Jennings immediately drops to his level, and checks to make sure he doesn't have any external injuries. Then, he attempts to stand him up again. This time, Fabian receives the help, but leans heavily on Dr. Jennings for support.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Dr. Jennings murmurs.

Fabian nods, and takes one last look at me. As soon as he does, he starts crying even harder.

We exit the room together, and Dr. Jennings uses his free arm to shut the door behind us.

"I love you buddy," I say as I follow him and his parents out the room, "I'm never going to leave you."

Fabian's parents veer to the hallway to their right, while Fabian and Dr. Jennings walk straight. Sticking to my word to never leave, I follow them.


	5. Chapter 3- Breaking The News

**A/N:** Hey guys! Remember me? As per usual, I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been extremely busy with school work, various extracurriculars, college admission tests / applications, friends, family, etc. But I have good news: I got into my dream college! Yay! So I get to spend the rest of my senior year/ year 13 not having to be overtly stressed. With that being said, my goal (or New Year's resolution, rather), is to try to update this story more frequently. I'd like to get it done before I head off to college, because I think when I get there, I'm going to say goodbye to writing FanFics…

But I don't want to think about that just yet!

Anyway, here is my newest installment of _Destroyed_! It's not the most exciting thing I've ever written, but I promise you it will pick up. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top review when you're done! I love reviews. They make me happy and want to update faster.

And without further ado, enjoy the story!

I AM NOT DOING A DISCLAIMER. IF YOU HAVE NOT FIGURED OUT THAT I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS AT THIS POINT, THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO HELP YOU.

Okay, happy reading! :)

* * *

(Mr. Rutter's P.O.V.)

We should have let them stay together.

We shouldn't have separated them; if we hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess.

If we hadn't, I wouldn't be watching my son cry and hyperventilate in the arms of a psychiatrist.

I should have let them stay together.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see my wife approaching me.

She gazes at Fabian, who is tightly curled up against Dr. Jennings as they sit on the floor, and sighs.

"Dr. Taylor just informed me that the other two boys who were in the automobile are dead as well. With that being said, I think it would be wise to call Mr. Sweet on Melinda and Geoffrey's behalves and tell him the news. He has all of their friends' contact information, he can pass on the message."

I nod in agreement; however, that won't be any easy phone call to make. If I've learned anything about depression from watching my nephew suffer from it, it's that anything horrifically sad makes it one hundred times worse; Alfie's death is going to destroy Eddie.

I'm sure the girls they love will be devastated, too.

I'm sure everyone who knew Alfie will be, including Eric Sweet.

I sigh, and pull out my phone. I know it's nearly one in the morning, but this call can't wait. I slowly scroll through my contacts, until I find Eric's cell phone number.

My wife stares at me with sad eyes. I shrug, and press the "dial" button.

Here it goes...

The phone rings three times in a row before he answers.

"Hello?" he murmurs on the other line, sounding extremely fatigued.

"Eric, it's Stephen Rutter," I begin, "I realize it's late at night, but I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news to tell you."

* * *

~ Several Hours Later ~

* * *

The sun rose over Charlotte, North Carolina, where Eddie Miller resided in the summer. The sun's powerful rays shot through the blinds of Eddie's bedroom window, and cast a shadow on to his shoulders as he slept in his bed.

He was wearing a white, short sleeved T-Shirt, blue plaid pajama pants, and had a light green comforter covering most of his body. His head laid on two white pillows, and his deeply-scarred arms were resting by his face.

He looked so peaceful. After several consecutive nights of not being able to attain adequate sleep because of Todd-related nightmares, he had finally achieved a full nine hours of sleep, nightmare free.

If only he knew what horrifying nightmare he was about to wake up to…

It was nearly eight in the morning. Eddie began to stir in his sleep, and then, his eyes started to flutter open.

Once he realized he was awake, he immediately turned in his bed to the side of the room where his positivity board was located.

He loved his positivity board; it was the first thing he looked at each morning, and the last thing he looked at before he fell asleep at night.

It's simply a 20 X 20 piece of cork board surrounded by a white wooden frame, with numerous pictures of the people and things he loves attached to it. Dr. Jennings told him to make it because he believed that it would remind Eddie of everyone he loves while he is away from England for summer break, and reduce any anxiety had about being away from them. Eddie thought it was extremely cheesy at first, but he's so glad he made it; he loves it.

As one can imagine, various images of Patricia, Fabian, KT, and Alfie took up the majority of the board.

There were a few images of his parents, a couple of his favorite cousins, in addition to pictures of his favorite athletes, sports teams, covers of his favorite books, and posters of his favorite TV shows and movies; however, the images of his "four" were the most predominant.

However, Eddie's eyes always seemed to drift to one picture in particular. It was a picture of him and Patricia, where she was standing on a large rock, making her completely level with him. They were standing on a gravely surface, and she had her arms draped around his neck, while he had his arms wrapped securely around her waist; and, they were kissing.

Eddie didn't know why this picture in particular was his favorite. He had many pictures of his Yacker on the board, and she looked drop-dead gorgeous in several of them. Perhaps it was the story behind the image that he was so fond of…

It was a picture of them that was taken the day after they got married.

He smiled to himself whenever he thought of their wedding; it was absolutely perfect.

At the beginning of their engagement, they were scared to death to tell their friends and family about it. They had planned to do it on a certain day before they left for summer break, but a conversation they had with KT, Joy, Fabian, and Alfie made them change their minds.

They had been sitting on one of the couches in the living room of Anubis House. Patricia had her legs strewn across Eddie's lap, and they were exchanging kisses at regular intervals. Fabian and KT were sitting at the kitchen table working on homework, while Alfie and Joy were watching a TV show that they both liked. This TV show consisted of a pair of young lovers who decided to tie the knot at a young age. Picking up on this, Patricia and Eddie decided to tune in on the show, to see how it would depict young marriages, and what reactions Alfie and Joy would have to them.

"I love Jerome," Joy had said, "But I don't think I would marry him now."

Alfie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same here with Willow. I think that if we got married this young, we would divorce later on."

"Especially since that happens 95% of the time with couples who marry young," Fabian added, "it was published in a recent study, actually."

"I've never had a problem with being single," KT added, "not a problem at all."

And with that, Patricia and Eddie decided that it would be best to keep their engagement a secret.

Now, they keep their actual marriage hidden from the world.

Despite the fact that no one knew about their wedding, it was still a perfect ceremony. Eddie lied to his Mom and told her that he was going to visit Patricia in Austria, where she was spending the summer, while she told her parents that one of Eddie's Uncles had died, so she was going to stay with him in America for a bit. Part of that was true; Patricia did go to America to visit Eddie. She just didn't mention the part where the two met up at Charlotte's International Airport, and then flew to Hawaii to tie the knot.

The whole trip was simply amazing.

Eddie looked down at the silver wedding ring on his finger. He could never wear it during the day, so he always slept with it on at night. He often caught himself just lying in bed staring at it, and thinking about Patricia…

Like he was doing right now.

He missed her so much. He missed all of his friends, but he definitely missed his Yacker the most. He wanted to wake up next to her, and just hold her close and kiss her…

He needs to talk to her.

He reaches for his iPhone on the nightstand beside him, and enters his passcode. His thumb presses the green "messages" icon, and then scrolls down to their last conversation. Once he locates it, he sends her a quick text:

 _Morning babe :)_

He taps his fingers anxiously against his comforter as he waits for her to reply.

One minute went by.

Then two.

Then 5.

Then 10.

Then 15.

She never took this long to respond back to him. She always kept her phone with her, specifically so she wouldn't miss a text or a phone call from him. He meant as much to her as she did to him; she never missed a message from him. And, if she knew she couldn't have her phone with her for some reason, she would always tell him in advance.

She didn't notify him of any changes. She hadn't even read the text, let alone respond to it.

What was going on?

Eddie exited out of his conversation with Patricia, and went back to the general messages tab. Then, a startling realization struck him: none of his four had texted him yet.

He ALWAYS woke up to a text from at least one of them.

 _Always._

He knew why Fabian didn't have his phone, but why hadn't Patricia, KT, or Alfie texted him yet? Did something bad happen?

Something bad happened.

…Or, maybe KT was still asleep, Patricia was being dragged to another show of Piper's, and Alfie was still with Noah and Charlie.

His inner anxiety told him that something was wrong, but he felt that it was probably just his sickness antagonizing him again, and that his loved ones were fine.

He realized he was hungry then.

He slipped his wedding ring off of his finger, and placed it into the drawer within his nightstand. Then, he pushed his comforter off of him, and slid out of bed.

Still somewhat groggy, Eddie stumbled to his bedroom door. He twisted its silver knob, opened it, and walked through it into he and his mom's apartment living room. He turned to the right toward the kitchen.

When he got there, he froze.

His mom was standing at the kitchen counter, dressed in her purple pajamas. She had her iPhone pressed to her ear with one hand, while her other hand was covering her mouth. What worried Eddie the most were the tears that were freely falling from his mother's eyes, and the red blotchy skin that plagued her face.

"Mom?" Eddie asked.

He walked over to his mom, who appeared to be in complete shock. He stood beside her, and tried to listen to who was talking to her on the other end of the phone.

"The police are still investigating. They say they won't know more until at least tomorrow."

When Eddie recognizes the voice on the other end of the phone, his stomach twists itself into a million knots.

It's his Dad.

"Why is she crying on the phone to Dad? Why is Dad telling her about a police investigation? Wait…does this have to do with why no one has texted me yet?" Eddie couldn't help but wonder.

Panic began to surge within his body. Something terrible had happened to one of his friends, and he knew it.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. His heart was racing. His head was spinning so much he felt dizzy. His hands were trembling. He felt sick to his stomach.

He was _mortified._

"Mom, what's going on?" Eddie asked nervously.

His mother turned and faced him. He watched as more tears fell from her eyes, and as she removed a hand from her mouth, and used it to clasp one of Eddie's own.

"Mom, you're really freaking me out," Eddie admitted, "what is going on?"

"Eric…" his mother trailed, "He…he's awake."

And with that, she handed the phone to Eddie.

Eddie was in a state of pure anxiety. He couldn't figure out what had happened, or why his mother was so upset. He had a sneaky suspicion that something was wrong with someone he loved, and the very thought made him feel queasy…

"D-Dad?" Eddie stuttered.

"Oh, Edison," his Father began, "I…I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"Dad…," Eddie murmured, "What's going on? I'm scared."

His father was silent on the other end of the line. Eddie looked down at his free hand to see that his mother was squeezing it tightly.

"I've been dreading this moment all morning," he said after a moment, "Eddie…there's no easy way for me to even _think_ of telling you this…"

Eddie's heart was beating so fast he swore it was going to burst out of his chest. He was so worried…

"Eddie…Alfie was in a terrible car accident last night…and…and he passed away as a result. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

He felt bile start to rise in his throat. His heart was about to explode in his chest. His stomach was doing summersaults.

He didn't hear that. No, he couldn't have. Surely this was some unfortunate misunderstanding, and Alfie was still alive and perfectly well.

His best friend wasn't dead. He had talked to him yesterday! Alfie wasn't dead; this had to be some sort of joke.

"W-What?" Eddie stammered.

"Oh honey…" His mother whimpered. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around him.

"No one is entirely sure about what exactly happened yet," his father continued, "He was with Noah Bentley and Charlie King from Hathor House, and they passed as well. The doctors did everything they could for all three of them, but their injuries were too severe."

Eddie replays the conversation he had over Skype with Alfie and KT the day before. Alfie was going to a party with them…he was afraid they would pressure him into doing something he didn't want to do…

Then, it clicked. The three boys were at a party, probably got drunk, and then got into an accident on their way home.

That's why Eddie hadn't heard from him this morning: Alfie was dead.

 _Alfie died._

Alfie Lewis, one of the most important people in the world to him, had passed away.

He hadn't texted. He was at a party the night before.

He was _gone_.

Eddie almost dropped his mother's phone as he started screaming.

He crumpled to the ground, and began to sob uncontrollably.

His mother took her phone back, knelt down beside him, and drew him into her arms. This was exactly how she expected him to react…

Mr. Sweet could hear his son's cries and screams on the other end of the phone; they were filled with so much pain and sadness that they made his eyes fill with tears.

He should be used to this by now, considering that every other (living) resident of Anubis House had similar reactions to the news when he had called them. In fact, Willow was so upset when he broke the news to her, her Father told him that he was considering taking her to the hospital.

He continued to listen to Eddie's hysteria, unsure of what to say or do. His son was thousands of miles away; there wasn't much he could do for him…

"Lucy…are you there?" He choked after a few moments.

On the other end of the line, Eddie was still sobbing hysterically in his mother's arms. She could barely hear the voice of her ex-husband trying to speak to her on the phone over Eddie's cries.

Doing her best to control her shaking and crying son, she scooped up her phone, and held it to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm still here." she murmured.

Mr. Sweet sighed. "I know he's upset, but can I try to talk to him for just another moment?"

Lucy looked down at her hysterical son. He was sitting on her lap, and had his head buried in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. He was breathing heavily, similarly to how he breathes during a panic attack. She didn't think there was any way that she would be able to calm him down enough to get him to talk to his Dad again, but she wanted to try.

"Eddie," she breathed, "Dad has something else to tell you. Can you listen to him for a minute?"

Eddie continued to cry and wail, but he did look up from his knees. After a few minutes, he shakily took the phone from his mom's hands.

"D-Dad," he stuttered, "I'm…I'm s-s-still here."

Mr. Sweet's heart broke into a million pieces as he heard his son talk to him. He sounded so distraught, so… _destroyed._ He hated to know that he was in so much pain…

"Eddie," he murmured, "I just…I just wanted to tell you that I've phoned everyone else from the House. I figured I'd tell you last so if you wanted to call someone, they would already know and be ready to talk about it with you. Fabian doesn't have his phone back yet, but you can talk to anyone else if you so wish. Also, I'm opening up Anubis House and Hathor House for the remainder of the summer, so anyone who wants to come back and mourn with their friends is welcome to do so. I know KT and Patricia are already searching for flights back, so am I correct to assume that you would like me to do the same for you?"

The thought of returning to Anubis House without Alfie being there made Eddie want to vomit; however, there was nothing he wanted more than to be with his remaining best friends and wife.

"Get me back as fast as you can," he choked in response, "I…I need my friends…"

"I figured you would," Mr. Sweet replied, "also, I have made arrangements with Dr. Jennings and a few other psychiatrists in his practice to come to the school and provide grief counseling to anyone who needs it. I already told him you'd want to speak with him."

Eddie nods. "Yeah, that…that would help. B-But…I r-really just want my friends."

"I know you do," Mr. Sweet replied, "I know you do. I'll search for a flight for you right now. For the meantime, just try to relax, Eddie. This is a lot to take in, and it's going to be hard for you. Please…just rest. I love you."

Eddie wiped a few of his tears away and sighed.

"I love you too, Dad. I'll talk to you later." he murmured. Then, he hung up the phone.

He could not believe the phone call he just endured. Alfie, a person whom he loves more than himself, is dead.

He was in so much shock that the only thing he could really do was cry.

So, he fell back into his mother's arms, and did just that.

* * *

~ Later, after Eddie calmed down a little bit ~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

It's all over Facebook.

Every local news station in Liverpool has reported it. It's on the school webpage. Memorial pages have been created. Several people who I go to school with have shared their condolences on my Facebook timeline.

He's gone but he's everywhere.

This can't be real.

There's no way I could possibly cry this much. I thought that I encountered the most pain I could possibly endure last term with everything that happened with Todd; this is one million times worse.

The thought of him no longer walking on this earth makes me sick to my stomach.

I talked to him yesterday. _Yesterday._ He complained to me about his asshole parents. He asked me for advice on how to handle peer pressure. He said he loved me. I told him I loved him back.

And now he's gone.

This doesn't feel real.

I fold yet another shirt, and set it down in my suitcase. While I'm not exactly thrilled with the fate of the universe at the moment, I am grateful that Dad was able to find a flight for me in such a short amount of time.

I just want my friends.

I still haven't gotten ahold of them. I'm assuming they're still crying their eyes out, or are too busy trying to get flights back home to answer the phone, but I still want to talk to them.

I want them _so bad_.

I place a few more shirts into my suitcase, and then zip it closed. I slide the suitcase off my bed, and then flop down on it.

More tears slide down my cheeks. I'm not hysterical anymore, but I don't think I'll stop crying anytime soon…

I roll over on to my side, and face my positivity board. Usually, looking at the pictures of my loved ones relieves any lingering feelings of anxiety or depression that I have; but, today it's doing the exact opposite. I have so many pictures of him on it, and seeing them makes me miss him so much…

Yet, I can't stop staring at them.

Most of the pictures I have of him are goofy ones. I have one of him sliding down the stairs of the house on a sled, while KT and I stand at the top of the stairs laughing. There's another one of him shoving an extremely thick piece of coconut cream pie into his mouth, one of me and him standing on either side of Cinderella at Disney World (which Patricia refers to as our "perv picture"), and, my personal favorite, one of him balancing a gallon of milk on his head, while Patricia is sneaking up behind him, getting ready to dump it on him.

God I miss him so much…

I pick up my phone, and log on to Facebook. Unsurprisingly, three more people from school have posted their apologies for my loss to my wall. I read them quickly, and sigh. I hate this so much…

I exit out of my wall, and click back to my feed. Once I get there, I see that the newest post is from KT.

She posted four pictures: one of Alfie holding her in a cradle, while she has her arms wrapped around his neck, one of her, him, and Willow standing in front of a rainbow outside the house, one of him laying down with his head in her lap on the boat we went on at Lake Norman this summer, and finally, one of them hugging each other in front of the Tree of Life at Animal Kingdom.

She also wrote,

 _I am beside my self in shock…I literally don't know what to say. Alfie, you were one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for…I love you so, so, so much…I honestly don't know how I'm going to get by without your wit, humor, and love…Rest easy buddy._

More tears spill from my eyes. I don't think I could have said that any better myself.

I quickly "like" it, and then exit out so I can call her. But before I can do so, my phone starts to ring: It's her.

I answered it immediately. "Hey, thanks for posting on Facebook before calling me." I tease.

She chuckles lightly. "I know, I know. Your Dad said to wait a little bit before I called you though, because he was telling you last."

Her voice raises and quivers as she talks. She sounds like she's been crying as much as I have…

"KT…how…how did this happen…it doesn't feel real." I murmur.

She sniffles. "Yeah, I know…it doesn't. We talked to him yesterday Eddie, yesterday…and now he's—"

"Gone," I finish, "He's gone."

I can hear her start to cry. "I didn't believe it at first. I was in such denial…I tried to call him six times…and he didn't pick up. He always answers us…that's how I knew for sure."

I wipe a few tears away from my eyes. "I knew something was up when I realized no one texted me this morning. I knew why Fabian didn't have his phone, but something felt…off."

"Patricia called me right after you texted her," she murmurs, "She was hysterical. She knew you didn't know yet, and she said she couldn't handle being the one to tell you."

So that's why she never responded to me. My poor Yacker…

"That makes sense," I reply, "I still haven't talked to her though."

"She was such a mess when I talked to her that I could barely understand what she was saying. It was horrible. All I could make out was how worried she was about you…just give her some time to cool down. Believe me, she wants to talk to you too." She says.

"Worried, as in…" I trail off.

"She thinks that Alfie's death is going to cause you to go off on some sort of suicidal rampage," KT explains, "she's like, _really_ worried about it. I told her not to worry _too_ much about it, because now's a sad time for everyone…and because we shouldn't have to worry about it _too_ much…right?"

I sigh. I should have known this conversation was bound to come up…

"In all honesty, the very concept of hurting myself hadn't crossed my mind until you brought it up," I tell her, "I haven't had any urges, thoughts…nothing. I think I'm in too much shock to have them…but if I start to, you'll be the first ones to know. I promise."

"That's what I thought," she murmurs, "Or at least, that's what I was hoping for."

I wipe a few more tears away from my eyes. "Anyway…have you gotten a flight yet?"

She shrugs. "No. I'm basically going to go to the airport and beg any airline that will listen to me for a ticket. You?"

"Yeah, my Dad got me one," I tell her, "I'm not sure how he got one so soon, but he did."

"I'm glad," she replies, "I know I'll get one eventually, I just want to get there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, me too. I'm leaving for the airport in half an hour, but I still won't get there for another 10 to 12 hours."

She laughs. "I know. Why does everyone we love have to live so far away?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could summon whatever Osirian powers I have left and invent teleportation so we can get there faster?" I joke.

She laughs again. "That would be wonderful, Osirian. And I'm sure you would be the one to invent it."

I smirk. "I wouldn't be able to do it alone though. Fabian would have to help with the math and logistics of it, and I bet I could get Alfie to—"

I pause after I say his name, and mentally slap myself. He's dead…he can't do anything anymore.

"God that's going to take some time to get used to." I finish, as fresh tears start to splash my cheeks.

I can hear her start to cry again too. "Yeah, I know. When I started typing that Facebook post, I started bawling the second I started writing in past tense. It's so horrible."

"Agreed," I reply, "I want to get to the House as soon as possible, but at the same time I'm dreading it because…"

I can't finish. The words I want to use are too hard to say. More tears fall from my eyes.

"Because he won't be there," KT chokes, "I'm not looking forward to it either. I'm just trying to focus on seeing you and the others. I know when I get there I'll probably breakdown and cry no matter what, but…I'm just trying not to think about it."

I nod. "Have you…Have you thought…about…you know…what happened…exactly?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Yeah, I have. What do you think?"

I sigh. "I asked you first."

I can hear her crying start to pick up. "He was so worried about being peer pressured, Eddie. You heard him. Those other boys…they were party animals. We know that. I hate to even think like this, but…I bet they got him to do something…and—"

"It led to the accident," I finish, "Yeah, that's what I've been thinking too. I hate it, but, it happened late at night, and he was at a party…I don't think it's reasonable to think otherwise."

"Yeah. I swear if those boys made him feel that uncomfortable…I hope they rot in hell. I really hope they do."

"They were just idiots. It's not them who I want to rot, it's Alfie and Fabian's parents," I explain, "They're the ones who put him in that situation to begin with. If they'd just let them be, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. They deserve to burn in hell more than Charlie and Noah do."

"Yeah, that's true. The whole thing is so messed up. I hate it so much."

"Me too. I just…I just can't believe it. I'm still in so much shock."

"Same here. I think that's how everyone feels. I talked to Joy shortly after I talked to Patricia, and she said Willow almost had to go to the hospital because she was in so much shock and hysteria. She said she and Mara had never been so scared in either of their lives."

I hadn't even thought about Willow. Jeez, this must be so hard for her…I can't even _fathom_ what I would do if I lost Patricia…

Although, prior to today, I wasn't sure what I would do without Alfie, either…

"Do you know…how Jerome is?" I ask her.

"I do, actually," she replies, "Joy said his reaction was scaring her almost as much as Willow's, but for a different reason. She said he won't speak to anyone…at all. Not to her, his Dad, his sister…no one. She went over to his house, and she said he just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get anything out of him."

I'm still not 100% with Jerry after what happened last term, but I don't hate him nearly as much as I used to. Dad let him move back into the house after the trial, and he did a decent job with rebuilding his relationships with everyone, including me…but things still weren't the same as they used to be. And after today, I'm not sure if they ever will be again…

"Everyone grieves in their own way" I mumble, "he's probably in a substantial amount of shock too."

"Yeah. Joy was still pretty upset about it though. She wasn't quite as upset as Patricia, but it was clear that she was."

"I'm sure everyone is," I tell her, "You know who's reaction I'd be eager to see? Victor's."

I hadn't thought about that bastard yet. He's probably glad he doesn't have to deal with Alfie anymore…

"He's probably throwing a party as we speak," KT muses, "I can't imagine he would be too distraught. I bet Trudy's upset though."

"Absolutely," I say, "Alfie even told me once that he loved her more than his own mom. I bet she's devastated."

"You guys said she doesn't have anyone but us, right?"

"Yeah. Well, at least that was what Fabian and Nina told me during my first term."

"Oh my god," KT suddenly blurts, "Does Nina know what happened? What about Amber?"

Shit. I hadn't even thought about them…

"I don't think so. I still have Nina's email, so I could tell her."

I think back to when Alfie and I took a walk around the school last term while Fabian, Patricia, and KT were getting the diamond from the chasm. I remember what his honest opinions of Nina were, and how he wasn't her biggest fan; but, she should still know about what happened to one of her former housemates.

"What about Amber?" KT questions.

I shrug. I haven't spoken to her since she united Sibuna in the school common room before she left…she dated Alfie, and genuinely loved him…I can't possibly imagine being the one to break the news to her.

"I don't have any way to contact her," I murmur, "I'm sure Fabian does though."

"Yeah, we'll let him or someone else deal with it, since we don't know her as well. What about that guy who moved to Australia? Nick?"

"Mick," I correct her, "I never knew him well enough to have his contact info either. I know he and Alfie were friends, so someone should probably tell him too."

"I don't want to force all of this on Fabian though. Do you think someone else could help?"

"I'm sure Mara could probably call Mick, since they dated for such a long time. He might have to tell Amber though."

KT sighs. "This sucks, Eddie. This absolutely sucks."

"Yeah, I know." I reply.

I glance over at the alarm clock beside my bed, and notice that I have to leave for the airport in less than five minutes.

"I have to leave for the airport in about five minutes," I tell her, "I should probably make sure all my stuff is together."

"Five minutes precisely?" she jokes.

I laugh. "Yep. And then I'm gonna hear a pin drop."

She chuckles. "Of course you are. Anyway, get your stuff together, and don't forget to email Nina before you get on the plane."

I shrug. "Will do. Let me know when you get a flight. I love you."

"I love you too. So much. Be careful, alright?"

"Of course. See you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up, and slip my phone into my pocket. Then, I quickly make sure that I have everything I need, and start dragging my suitcase out the door.

I'm not ready for this. I'm going home, and everyone's going to be there but him.

It won't be the same.

It will never be the same again.

 _I hate this._

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know that wasn't my best work, and that it was very Keddie centered, but I promise you, that there will be a lot of T/Boarderline M Peddie stuff coming up soon. Pleeeease review! I'll update ASAP! Bye :)


	6. Chapter 4- Getting Home

**A/N:** Hey Everyone!

I hope you all had a happy holiday season. I've been busy busy _busy_ trying to get this done for you guys. I've been working on it each day since the last update, and now it's finally finished! Yay!

 **Also, thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last update-** **your feedback truly means the world to me! Let's keep it up with this chapter too; as always, the more reviews I get, the faster and more motivated I will be to update :)**

And now, without further ado, here is the next installment of _Destroyed!_ Warning: it gets a little M-rated towards the end, but I think it's something you all will enjoy :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

I'm going home.

Normally, I would be thrilled. I would be gazing out the window of the car, eagerly waiting for the house to come into view. I would get my luggage out of the back as quickly as possible, and then I would hurry inside to see everyone I love.

I'm going home, but today I'm dreading it, because one of the most important people in the world to me won't be there.

Willow, Joy, Mara, Trudy, and Victor are already there. I'll give Trudy a hug as soon as I arrive, as usual, but then I'll be faced with a newly-single Willow, and I already know I won't be able to handle seeing her…

I want my friends…my three. I want them home…I need to be with the people who truly understand how I'm feeling, and what I'm feeling….they're the only ones who can.

I stare out the window of the car. A heavy rain is pouring down from the sky, beating against the windshield. I look up and over from the window to glance at my Dad, who is driving the car.

I haven't spoken to him since I blew up at him, my Mum, and the Lewis's in the hospital.

I don't want to ever again.

I've never had the closest relationship with my parents; they did send me off to boarding school when I was six, after all. I've always known that I love my school family more than my biological one, but these recent events have made that fact even more obvious. I hate my parents with everything that I am, and I genuinely believe that my life would be better if I never saw them again.

I have my friends: they're all I need.

I watch the rain as it splashes against the window, and then rolls down it. I smile to myself: Alfie loved the rain. He loved to run outside and splash in puddles, try to drink it as it poured down from the sky, and he especially loved swimming in it…

Tears start to slide down my face again. He hasn't been dead for a solid 24 hours, and I already miss him like he's been gone for years. I miss him so much…

Suddenly, the car begins to slow down. I look up, to see Anubis House coming into view.

I can't fight the tears. They come pouring out of my eyes, faster than the rain that's falling outside. I'm back. I'm home. I'm back and Alfie isn't here.

I don't want to get worked up again. It took Dr. Jennings almost five hours to calm me down the first time…I don't want to get that upset again…but I get the feeling that I'm going to no matter what.

The car pulls up in front of the house and then stops.

I quickly fling the side door open, and step out. I rush towards the trunk so I can grab my baggage, and my Dad meets me there.

He opens the trunk for me, and grabs my suitcase and duffel bag. He hands them to me, and then shuts the trunk. After he does so, he gazes at me.

I look up at him. He looks sympathetic, he really does…but sympathy isn't going to bring Alfie back. His stupid decision led to his death, and there is nothing he can do or say to change that.

"Fabian…" he murmurs.

I stare at him with the most hatred and rage I can put into a facial expression.

"I…", he starts, "Let me know…if you need anything else."

I have so many things I want to tell him. I want to tell him to drive away and never come back to get me. I want to tell him that I hate him, and that I want him out of my life forever. I want to tell him that he's the worst father that's ever graced this earth, and that my life would change for the better if he left it forever.

But I control myself: I simply nod, grab my belongings, and walk up the porch of the house.

This is it: I'm back without my Alfie. I'm not looking forward to this…

With my hands trembling from anxiety, I ring the doorbell.

I can hear Trudy's footsteps as she approaches the door. Just the thought of seeing her makes me cry…

When she opens the door I lose it.

The combination of seeing her and the inside of the house, where I've created so many memories with Alfie, is too much. I step inside so she can close the door, and then I break down into absolute hysteria.

She embraces me instantly, and holds me as I sob. I squeeze her tightly, and cry into her shoulder. It's awkward with our differences in height, but we make it work. She starts rubbing my back in soothing circles, and strokes the ends of my hair.

"Oh my lovely," she murmurs, "shhh, it's alright. It's okay. You're home, you're okay. It's going to be alright my love."

I nod, and cling to her as tightly as I can. She's the comfort I've needed since Alfie died…

I hug her tightly, and just continue to let my sobs out into her shirt.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

 _"British Airways flight 560 to London Heathrow will be boarding in approximately ten minutes. Please have your boarding passes out as you prepare to board the plane. Thank you."_

I sigh, and pull my boarding pass out of my backpack. While I still have the time, I should probably email Nina.

I haven't talked to her in so long. She hasn't talked to any of us in a long time, either. I can't help but wonder how she'll take the news. Has she been away from the house long enough that Alfie's death won't upset her? Will she be irritated by the fact that I emailed her, even though she specifically told me to keep away?

I'll never know until I tell her.

I open my Gmail account on my phone, and draft the email.

 _Nina,_

 _I know it's been a while, and that we aren't supposed to be talking, but there's something I have to tell you: Alfie died in a car accident last night. As of right now, the only details I have are that it occurred late at night, and that he was on his way home from a party. He was with Charlie King and Noah Bentley, two boys from Hathor House. If you would like, I can keep you updated as I learn more information, but if this single email is dangerous enough as it is, I understand. If you can, let me know that you got this._

 _I'm sorry that it took something like this for you to hear from me again. Hope all is well on your end._

 _Eddie._

I reread the message carefully, and then I hit send. Hopefully that will suffice…

I glance at the time on my phone: five minutes remain until I have to board the airplane.

I should probably text Yacker and Fabian what I'm doing, since I haven't spoken to either of them yet. I'll start with Fabian, since I just emailed Nina.

I open up my messages, and text,

 _Hey Dude. I don't know if you have your phone back yet, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm boarding my flight back home in five minutes; so, I should be back at the house in about 13 hours. I also emailed Nina, just so she knows about what happened. I miss you…there's nothing I want more than to be with you right now. I love you so much…see you soon._

I reread the text, and then hit send. I hope he responds before I have to shut my phone off for my nine and a half hour flight…

I quickly write another text to Yacker,

 _Hey babe. KT told me why you didn't respond to my text this morning. I understand love…don't worry about it. Also, I'm not having any thoughts or urges: don't worry about it…seriously, I'm fine. I'm at the airport right now, getting ready to board my flight back home. There's nothing I want more than to be with you…I love you with everything I am Yacker, and I just want to get home to you ASAP. See you soon. I love you._

I reread it, and then I send it. To my surprise, the replies only seconds later.

 _Ugh, I told her not to tell you I was worried about that. Do you have time to call me quickly? I love you._

"Alright everyone, flight 560 to London Heathrow will begin its boarding process right now. Please line up in numerical order by the boarding numbers on your ticket. Thank you."

 _I can't, babe_ , I text back as I make my way to the boarding area, _I'm boarding right now. I can call you as soon as I land in 9.5 hours. I love you._

I approach a stewardess at a counter before the tunnel that connects the gate to the plane. I hand her my ticket, and then she lets me board. As I start walking down the tunnel, I feel my phone buzz again. I pull it out of my pocket, and read the new text from Yacker.

 _I love you too, doofus. I'm at the airport right now trying to catch a flight, but I'm not having any luck so far. Maybe there's a chance that we'll see each other at the airport?_

 _You'll fly into Heathrow, right?_ I quickly type back.

 _Yes._ She writes moments later.

 _Okay_ , I start, _…maybe I'll see you there. If not, then at the house. I'm getting on the plane right now, so I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I land babe…I love you._

I slip my phone back into my pocket as I board the plane. Then, I find my assigned seat, which is close to the front of the plane. I sit down, shove my backpack under the seat in front of me, and pull my phone back out to put it on airplane mode. As I do so, another text from Patricia comes through.

 _I love you too Weasel…you have no idea how much. Please be careful. I'll see you soon._

I smile to myself at the text, and then switch my phone to airplane mode.

I hate this flight. It's nine and a half hours of pure boredom. Usually, it's worth it in the end because afterwards, I get to see my four…but when I get there today, Alfie won't be there. I don't know who will be, because who knows when KT and Patricia will be able to get flights, and I still haven't heard from Fabian…

Tears begin to freely slide down my cheeks again. I hate this, I hate this so much!

I reach down, and pull some tissues and my earbuds out of my backpack. I use the tissues to quickly dab my eyes, and plug my earbuds into my phone. I then turn on one of my favorite songs, and try my best not to cry so much that I draw attention to myself.

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Please," I beg, "It's only one ticket. You have to have _something_."

The woman at the British Airways counter sighs, and types something else on to her computer.

I have been at this stupid airport for almost three hours, and I haven't been able to secure a flight to England. I didn't think it would be so hard! Eddie managed to get one, and it's only a single ticket…

"Ma'am, I apologize, but every flight that we have to all airports in the United Kingdom is booked. I think it would be best if you searched with another airline."

"I've already checked with American Airlines, Virgin Atlantic, and United," I tell her, "what other airline at this airport flies to England?"

The woman sighs in clear annoyance. "I believe Delta does. You should see what they have."

I thank her, and then walk away from the counter. Tears begin to stream down my face again. At this rate, I'm never going to make it home! I'm starting to worry that I'm going to miss Alfie's funeral…

Using his name and the word "funeral" in the same sentence makes my tears fall at an accelerated pace.

I still can't believe this is happening. One of my best friends died. At 17 years old. After everything he went through with Sibuna, and being accused of murder, he died in a car accident.

A stupid, stupid car accident!

If I weren't trying so hard to get back to the House, I would just curl up in a ball and cry.

I drag my suitcase behind me as I navigate through the airport, in search of the Delta terminal. I try to stop my tears, so I don't come across as whiny at the counter, but I can't: I'm upset that Alfie died, and I'm angry that I can't get a flight back to England.

Eventually, I reach the Delta terminal.

I approach the information counter, where an older man is working behind a computer. He is not helping anyone, so I walk towards him.

He smiles at me when I reach the counter. "Hi Miss, how can I help you?"

I smile at him in return. "Hi. I was wondering if you had any tickets left for any upcoming flights to London? Or, anywhere else in the United Kingdom?"

"Hmm, let me see what I have. Do wish to travel specifically to one airport?"

"London Heathrow would be best," I tell him, "but I'll take anything you've got."

"Alright. Let me check."

I watch as his fingers fly across his keyboard, and as he gazes at the computer monitor. This goes on for several minutes before he looks back at me.

"How soon do you want to leave?" he asks.

"As soon as possible." I reply.

He sighs. "Unfortunately, the soonest flight I have to London is in six days. Would that work?"

I feel tears start to glide down my face as I shake my head. "No…no, it won't. My best friend died in a car accident last night, and I'm trying to get there in time for his memorial at our school and for his funeral. I've checked with just about every other airline that flies trans-atlantic at this airport, and no one has any openings. I just…I just need to get to London."

I didn't mean to throw all of that at this innocent old man, but I can't take it anymore: I need to get home.

He gazes at me endearingly and sighs. "I'm very sorry miss. Let me speak with my manager and see if there's anything else we can do."

He smiles at me once more as he walks away. Once he's gone, my tears turn into racked sobs.

What am I going to do if I can't get home? I can't miss his funeral, I just can't! I want to go home, and be with my friends…I just need to get home!

"Miss, are you alright?"

I look up, and see that the old guy from before has returned, and that he has brought a slightly younger looking man with him.

I nod, and wipe a few of my tears away. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

The men nod. "Understandable." the newer one replies.

He then reaches his hand out to shake mine.

"My name is Vince Foster, and I'm the manager of the Delta Airlines Terminal here at the Philadelphia International Airport. May I ask your name?"

I extend my hand towards his, and shake it over the counter.

"KT Rush." I reply.

Where is this going?

He smiles at me. "Well, KT, my associate here tells me that your friend passed away, and that you're trying to get to London in time for his funeral. Is that correct?"

I sigh. "Yeah, it is."

He nods in understanding. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. As a symbol of my sympathy, I've managed to pull some strings to get you first class seats on our next flight to London, free of charge. It leaves in about five hours, but I assume that's better than six days?"

I stare at him in astonishment. Did I hear that correctly?!

"A-are you serious?" I stutter.

He nods. "Absolutely. My daughter passed away in an automobile accident about two years ago, so I know how you feel. Let me print your boarding pass out for you, and then you'll be on your way."

"Oh my gosh," I reply, "Thank you so much! I honestly don't think I can thank you enough."

He smiles at me, and hands me a ticket. "It's not a problem. You just get yourself to London and spend some time with your loved ones."

I thank him about a million more times, and start walking towards the security checkpoint. I can't believe all of that just happened! I couldn't be more grateful for that man…I wish there was something I could do to show my appreciation…

I get to go home. I don't have to worry about missing Alfie's funeral anymore, or not being able to get back to my friends. It'll still be about 20 hours before I get to the house, but at least I know I'm on my way.

As I wait in the line to pass through security, I pull out my phone, and text Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian that I'm finally on my way home.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

Six hours.

I have to sit in this busy, foreign airport, by myself, for six hours.

I can't believe I couldn't catch an earlier flight. I know I got my ticket last minute, but I think I could have done better than six hours.

I guess it could be worse…I could not be going home at all. I could be stuck here in Vienna, watching Piper sing the same boring songs in her Opera over and over again, and listening to my parents dote about how wonderful and talented she is…

I'm glad I'm getting out of this country. I just wish I was leaving for a better reason…

I still can't believe he's gone. Alfie Lewis, one of my life-long best friends, is dead. I knew something was up when I texted him a funny meme this morning, and he didn't write back. I figured maybe he had gotten hurt or something, but then mum came in and told me Mr. Sweet had called her and told her the news.

He hadn't written back. I knew it was true. I lost it.

My best friend. My Sibuna buddy. My housemate. My Alfie.

 _Gone._

We met when we were five years old. My parents basically dumped me at the House, and told me to have a nice life. At the time, there were only two other students living there: Jerome and Alfie. I hated Jerome right off the bat. He was sarcastic and rude like I was/am, so we bumped heads a lot. He was also (and still is) extremely conceited. But Alfie…Alfie was different. He was friends with Jerome, but he wasn't like him at all: he was caring, funny, outgoing, and lighthearted, but could be serious when he needed to be. We became friends almost instantly. When he wasn't messing around with Jerome, he was with me. We played together constantly, so much so that Trudy would let us have sleepovers in each others rooms on weekends; we were inseparable.

I hated my parents; Alfie was the first person I ever truly loved.

I never got to tell him that.

He may have known it, but the bottom line is, I'll never get to tell him myself.

I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, let alone tell him how much he meant to me.

As more memories of him swirl around in my brain, more tears start to leak from my eyes. I can't stop crying; I don't know if I'll ever stop…

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, pulling me from my thoughts.

I pull it out, and read the incoming text from KT:

 _Hey, I got a flight. It's not for another five hours, so I should be back at the House in about 16-17 hours._

 _What time do you think you'll land? Don't forget the train station closes at 8:00_ , I reply.

As I send that text, another thought crosses my mind: Eddie's plane left Charlotte over an hour ago, meaning he'll land in London in about 8 hours, since it's a 9.5 hour flight. If my approximate 2.5 hour flight leaves in six hours, then that means Eddie and I might be at the airport at the same time!

It would probably be easy to find him since we're flying on the same airline.

My phone vibrates again. It's another text from KT:

 _If it's closed when I get there, I'll just stay with my Aunt in London for the night. No biggie._

If I'm doing my math right, KT will probably land about 4 hours after Eddie and I do; we're barely going to make the train, so I'm pretty sure she won't. Well, at least she has somewhere to go…

I slip my phone back into my pocket and sigh. I just want these next 8.5 hours to be over with…

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

I feel so creepy following him around like this…I just don't know what else to do.

I watch as he sobs helplessly into Trudy's arms, and clings to her to keep balance. This is pitiful; I hate seeing this.

I'm clearly not going to some exciting afterlife anytime soon, so I figured it would be best if I just followed him back to the house, so I could be surrounded by everyone I love…even though they can't see me.

I wonder where Noah and Charlie went…

I focus on Fabian and Trudy again, as he continues to bawl in her arms. This is all my fault…if I hadn't been so stupid last night, none of this would be happening!

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up, and see Joy coming down.

Her face is red and blotchy from crying. She's wearing pajamas, and her hair is extremely unkempt and frizzy; she looks horrible.

And it's all because of me.

We were never extremely close, but we were good friends. We grew up together, and I loved her like a sister…I hate seeing her like this!

She walks over to Fabian and Trudy, and pulls Fabian away from her arms, and into her own.

Fabian tilts his head up to see who is holding him, and then goes back to crying against Joy's shoulder. She rubs his back in soothing circles, and hugs him tightly.

"Shhh Fabian, it's okay. You're okay. Do you want to come upstairs and with Mara, Willow, and I?"

 _Willow._ My sweet, beautiful, innocent, angel of a girlfriend. She's right up those stairs, and in her room. I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready to see her yet…

Fabian nods against Joy's shoulder, and pulls away.

"Yeah…I…I don't really want to be alone." He murmurs.

I wish he would have said no. I wish he would have just gone into his room, and laid in bed or something. I do not want to see how upset my girlfriend is…

Joy holds her hand out to Fabian, who laces his fingers through hers in return. She guides him up the stairs, and away from Trudy.

If I were alive, I'm sure my heart would be racing in my chest. I'm absolutely petrified to see Willow. I have always thought, in the back of my mind, that she was too good for me; she absolutely does not deserve to be in the pain she's in because of my drunken mistake.

Yet I find myself gliding behind Joy and Fabian, as they make their way to Willow, KT, and Joy's room.

They stop when they reach the door.

"She's a mess, Fabes," Joy begins, "I know I don't really have to warn you about this, but please be patient with her. She's…I don't even know how to explain it."

"Of course." Fabian replies.

I'm can't handle this. There is no way I'm going to be able to handle this…

Joy smiles at him, and then opens the door.

I follow them inside, preparing for the worst.

And that's exactly what I find.

She's curled up in a tight ball in the center of her bed. She's cuddling a box of tissues close to her chest, while many used ones surround her. She's wearing her favorite pink sweatpants, and one of my white t-shirts that she stole the last time we had sex. Her entire face is red and blotchy, and her eyes are filled with so many tears that I can barely see her irises. Her hair dangles frizzily down her shoulders, and is in countless knots. Not only is she crying hysterically, but she's wailing in pure, wholehearted agony. Mara is sitting beside her, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down, but it clearly isn't doing her any good.

She's worse than I thought she would be.

I rush over to her side, and sit at the top of her bed by her head.

I instinctively run my fingers through her hair, but as soon as I touch it, it falls through my hands.

"Willow…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry love. I love you. I'm sorry."

There's nothing I want more than to pull her into my lap, and just cuddle all of her sadness away. That's what we used to do when she was sad, and it always helped her…but now, there's literally nothing I can do to help her.

Absolutely _nothing_.

She carries on and on, completely oblivious to what's going on around her.

I attempt to push her hair away from her wet eyes, but the same thing happens again: it falls through my fingers.

I don't know what to do. I want to hold her and love her and make all of her troubles go away, but I can't. I can't, and it's driving me crazy!

"Shhh, baby…it's alright. It's going to be okay. Just try to breathe." I whisper, even though I know she can't hear me.

She's so spiritual…she always has been. How come she can't feel my energy, or sense my aura or something?!

I bend down, and try to kiss her forehead. My lips do connect with her skin, but she doesn't react to it; she can't feel it. Despite that, I kiss both of her cheeks, in addition to the top of her head.

Fabian and Joy approach her, and sit down beside Mara. Mara gives Fabian a small hug, and then focuses her attention to Willow.

"Willow," she starts, "Fabian's here…"

Willow lets out a long, lingering cry in response. She clutches her box of tissues tightly, and continues to wail and sob.

I don't know if I actually have a heart anymore, but if I do, this is breaking it in half. God I hate this…

Fabian stands up from where he's sitting, and moves closer to Willow. He sits in front of her abdomen, and lightly squeezes her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay Willow," he murmurs, "It's alright. Just try to take some deep breaths. It'll help."

I smile at my best friend. He was crying to Trudy only a few minutes ago, and now he's trying to calm my girlfriend. I love him so much…

Willow's breaths come out short and ragged, but as Fabian continues to coax her, they become slower and steady. She's still crying, but she's not hyperventilating like she was before.

"W-w-what am I go-gonna do F-fabian," she chokes, "what am I gonna do without my Alfie?"

"I'm right here, love. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I murmur as I plant another kiss on her forehead.

She continues to wail and cry, and squeezes her box of tissues tightly.

Fabian sighs. "I don't know…all we can do is take things one day at a time. And if that's too much, then one minute at a time. I do, however, know this: Alfie loved you more than anything in this world, and he wouldn't want you to be this heartbroken over him. He'd want you to be celebrating his life, and that you had the chance to love him, rather than mourn him and wish that he was back again."

Even though I'm dead, I'm convinced that he can still read my mind. If I could tell my beautiful girlfriend anything right now, it would have basically been that.

"I…I can't," she sputters,"H-He's my baby-y. H-he's the love of my life and he's gone. H-how am I supposed to celebrate him when he's not here beside me?"

Fabian shrugs, and rubs her shoulder. "Just think about your happiest memories with him. Don't focus on the fact that he's gone, but rather that you got to be with him. And breathe. Breathing will help you so much."

Willow nods her head slightly, and tries to steady her breathing again. I watch her for several minutes, and as time passes, her cries become more quiet, and her breathing becomes more regular.

"You're right," she murmurs gently, "breathing does help."

Fabian smiles, and squeezes her shoulder again.

"It does, doesn't it?" he says.

Willow draws a tissue from her box, and dabs her eyes with it. She then tosses it aside into the piles of tissues surrounding her.

"I talked to him yesterday," she whispers, "he called me before he went out with those two Hathor boys…he told me he loved me…it hasn't even been 24 hours…and now he's gone."

The pitch in her voice increases as she says the word "gone." This is killing me all over again…

"Yeah, I talked to him yesterday too," he replies, "It's freaky to think about, I know. I just keep thinking about all the happy memories I have of him, and how much I know he loved me…it makes me sad, but at the same time, it really helps."

She pulls her lips into a small smile. "We did share a lot of those. They were delightful."

"I don't think he had very many bad memories with anyone," Fabian says, "he was too happy of a person to have a lot of bad memories."

Willow nods in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

A few more minutes pass, and they are spent in silence. Joy and Mara watch as Willow continues to steady her breathing, and as Fabian sits beside her, doing whatever he can to calm her down.

"Fabian?" Willow questions after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can you…can you stay here? You're…you're really helping me."

I have mixed emotions about that request. I'm happy, because my best friend is helping her, and she's not as upset as she was when I first got here. But at the same time, I'm angry, because I should be the one calming her down. I shouldn't be dead, and she shouldn't be so sad…

"Of course," Fabian murmurs, "I'm not going anywhere."

He then takes one of her hands into his, and squeezes it gently.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

* * *

~ Several Hours Later ~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I watch out the window of the plane as it scrapes the ground. I jostle in my seat as it speeds forward, and hits the ground with a final thump.

That was a grueling nine and a half hours.

I tried to sleep, but every time I shut my eyes, memories of Alfie came swimming through my head. I can't stop thinking about him…at this rate, I don't know if I'll ever stop…

One of the flight attendants speaks over the intercom, telling everyone to stay seated until we arrive at the gate. As she's talking, I reach for my bag under the seat in front of me, and start making sure that I have everything I brought with me. Once I realize I have all of my belongings, I pull my phone out of my pocket, and turn airplane mode off. As soon as I do so, it connects with the wifi from inside the airport. Then, a few text messages appear on the screen.

I open the first one, which is from KT.

 _Hey, I got a flight. It's not for another five hours, so I should be back at the House in about 16-17 hours._

Based on the time it was sent, she should be about four hours away. I can't wait to see her…

Then, I read the next message, which is from Yacker.

 _Hey babe. I'm on the airplane now getting ready to take off. If I'm doing my math right, we should arrive at the airport at about the same time. Text me when you land._

She texted that about two and a half hours ago. Is she here yet?

 _Just landed. Getting to the gate now. Where are you?_ I write back.

The plane pulls into the gate, and then stops completely. I grab my backpack, sling it over my shoulder, and stand up.

Thankfully, my seat was towards the front of the plane, so I didn't have to wait too long to get off of it. I follow some other passengers through the tunnel that connects the plane and the airport. Up ahead, I can see the inside of the airport coming into view.

At the end of the tunnel, there are seats on either side of the exit for passengers waiting to board the next flight. Both sections of seats are roped off by two black stretchy cords, creating a pathway for everyone just getting off the plane.

As I approach the path, I hear another text come through to my phone. I pull it out of my pocket, and see that it's from Yacker.

 _Once you get out of the connector, look to your right :)_

I smile as soon as I read it. She's here, and she's waiting for me.

I quicken my pace: I need to see her, and I need to see her now.

I emerge from the tunnel, and immediately look to my right; she's standing at the end of the black rope.

She's wearing a silk purple blouse with a black leather jacket over it, dark-washed skinny jeans, black ankle boots, her signature makeup, and a few necklaces, bracelets, and rings (including her wedding ring). Her hair hangs down in its usual curls, and a few bobby pins are pushing some of it away from her face. She has her phone in one hand, a black backpack slung over her shoulder, and is holding the handle of a grey carry-on suitcase in her other hand.

I hurry over to her as fast as I can without breaking into a run. Once I reach her, she instantly wraps her arms around my waist, and pulls me in for a hug. I peck her lips before I pull her tightly against me.

"God I missed you." I murmur as I kiss the top of her head.

She buries her face into the side of my neck, and plants a soft kiss there.

"I missed you too, Weasel. You have no idea how much."

We break away then, and I slip my hand into hers.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," I murmur, "I want to go home."

We start walking away from the gate. As we're doing so, she glances down at her watch.

"Shit, it's almost eight," she murmurs, "we're not going to catch a train. The station closes at eight."

I sigh. "So what should we do? Call my Dad? Get a hotel?"

She shrugs. "It's a five hour car ride to the school, doofus. It'll take him forever to get here. I think our best bet would be to try and find a hotel for the night."

I smirk. "Okay… _I guess_ I could get down with being alone in a hotel room with you for the night."

She blushes. "Yeah, I could too. There are several just around the airport, I'm sure one of them has an opening."

We continue to walk hand-in-hand, and follow the signs throughout the airport that lead to the baggage claim. Once we get there, we grab our suitcases, and then walk towards the outside of the building.

We sit down on a bench outside the airport, which rests on the curb where Taxis are being hailed. She sits so close to me she's almost on my lap, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I pull my phone out, and start searching for hotels.

"There's a Marriott nearby," she murmurs, "you should check there."

I nod, and google it. The website pops up, and I start checking for availability.

"They have some rooms," I tell her, "and it's really close by. Let's just take a cab and go there."

She nods, and we stand up. I'm able to get a taxi quickly, and as soon as I do, we climb inside it.

* * *

The hotel is less than a mile away from the airport.

The taxi pulls up in front of it and drops us off. I pay the driver, while Patricia collects our luggage. Once all of our baggage is accounted for, we walk into the lobby.

It's a beautiful lobby: the floors are made of shiny beige tiles, there is a massive diamond chandelier dangling from the ceiling, a large fireplace to my left, an entertainment center to my right, and a small cafeteria with several vending machines straight ahead. But before the cafeteria, there is a concierge desk. We walk up to it.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman working at the desk asks.

Patricia stands close to me, and takes my hand into hers.

"Yeah, we just want to get a room for the night." I say.

The woman nods, and begins typing on the computer in front of her.

"Would you like a studio with one king size bed, or a mini suite with two queen beds?"

"One king." Yacker answers. She brushes her fingers up and down the back of my arm, and smirks at me.

I glance down at her, and kiss her temple.

The woman at the desk simply nods, and continues to type on her computer.

"Whose name is the room going to be under?" she asks after a moment.

"Eddie Miller." I reply.

She enters something into the computer, and then looks up at Patricia.

"And your name?"

"Patricia Miller."

I grin. She hasn't _legally_ taken my name yet, but I still love listening to her use it…

"It'll be 250 pounds for the night, please."

I reach into my backpack and pull out my wallet. Then, I grab my credit card, which contains a small fraction of the money we got from a few of the chasm diamonds, and hand it to her. She swipes it, hands it back to me, and then gives me two room keys.

"You're in room 325 on the third floor. Enjoy your stay."

We thank her, and walk towards the elevators to our left. I press the button on the wall, and the doors open instantly.

We step inside, and I watch as the doors shut. Patricia, who still has hold of my arm, laces her fingers through mine again.

The elevator dings when we reach the third floor, and the doors slide open. We exit hand-in-hand, and use our free ones to carry all of our luggage.

Our room is just down the hall, and on the righthand side. I take one of the room keys, and slide it into the door. I hear a click, and then push the door open.

We walk in, and set our luggage down by the door. As soon as I do so, Patricia pushes me up against the wall, and crashes her lips on to mine.

I kiss her back, and rest both of my hands on her hips. She responds by wrapping her arms around my neck, and by pulling me closer to her. The kiss starts out relatively gentle, but it rapidly becomes more intense. We're pressed against each other as tightly as we could possibly be, and our tongues are battling for dominance. She's everywhere up my back and over my arms, and suddenly she's kissing me even harder, deeper, and with an urgency need I've never known before. She knots her fists in my shirt, and starts pushing me back towards the bed. I can't help but let out a soft groan as she does so. I then circle my arms around her, gathering her against me.

We collapse on the bed, with her laying directly on top of me. Her hands instantly fly to my shirt, and start to pull up on it. Once she gets it off of me, she tosses it to the floor, and starts going for my belt buckle. Meanwhile, I force her jacket off of her, and start tugging at the straps of her blouse; all of this is done without breaking the kiss.

I eventually slip her shirt over her head, and toss it next to my shirt on the floor; now, I'm completely shirtless, and she's just in her black lacy bra. I know that this is going to go much, _much_ further, so I breakaway from the kiss for just a moment to catch my breath.

As soon as I do so, she draws me back against her, and starts kissing me again.

"Don't stop," she murmurs against my lips, "Please. This has been the worse day of my life…I need this…I need you."

I nod in understanding. This has been an absolutely horrible day, and this is helping me forget about it…

I kiss her back with as much force and passion as I can muster.

"I need you too, Yacker," I breathe as I start to fiddle with the clasp on her bra, "I need you too."

And when we resume, I feel at ease for the first time today.


	7. Chapter 5- Home Again

**A/N:** Hello, is anybody there?

If so, Hi! I'm _so, so, so, so, so_ sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have been extremely busy with school, homework, extracurriculars (I recently began my 6th consecutive season of scholastic lacrosse), my job, and getting ready for my upcoming graduation.

I know it may not seem like it, but I've been working on this chapter a lot over the last couple of months; I'm really excited for you guys to finally read it!

And now, without further ado, here is the next installment of _Destroyed!_ Once you reach the end of the chapter, please read the last A/N- it covers some important content!

Alright, happy reading!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

After we finish our last of many, _many,_ rounds, we collapse next to each other on the bed. Both of us are panting heavily, trying to catch our breath. As we do so, I reach over, and draw her against me. The bare skin of her chest feels hot against my side, but it's a good type of warmth. She rests her head on my chest, while I run my fingers through her hair, and tilt my head down to kiss the crook of her neck.

"I love you," she breathes, "I love you so much."

I lift my head up, and gently press my lips to hers. She kisses me back, and pulls me closer to her as she runs her hands through my hair. We continue to make-out for several minutes, until we have to break apart for air.

"I love you too, Yacker…more than anything else."

She smiles at me, and then lets out a huge yawn.

"I'm so tired…" she murmurs

I kiss the top of her forehead. "Me too…it's…it's been a long day."

I've been so… _distracted_ …with her, that I'd pretty much forgotten why we were able to be together tonight in the first place: one of our best friends died. It was nice, getting to escape the pain of Alfie's death for a little while, but now the reality of our situation is coming back to haunt my mind. We'll fall asleep in each other's arms tonight, and it'll be wonderful, and we'll probably go for a few more rounds in the morning, but after that, it's back to the House for the first time without Alfie.

I'm dreading it.

"You okay babe?" she asks me.

I shrug. "I don't wanna go back tomorrow…it's going to be horrible."

She nods in understanding, and quickly pecks my lips.

"I know," she starts, "I…I've been dreading it. Going back has always been so happy for me, because I get to be away from my parents and Piper…but now…I almost wish I could have stayed in Austria."

I watch as tears fall from her eyes. She moves her hand up to wipe them away, but I beat her to it.

"Shh Yacker, it's okay. It'll be okay." I whisper as I kiss more of her tears away.

She shakes her head. "He…he was the first person I ever loved, Eddie. It was just us and Jerome in the beginning, and you know how I feel about Jerome. I knew I hated my parents, even back then…and he was there before Joy, or Fabian…he…made me feel loved when no one loved me at all."

At this point, she's gone from crying to sobbing. My heart splits in half as I listen to her…I shouldn't have brought tomorrow up!

I pull her even closer to me, so more of her torso is resting on my stomach. I use one of my hands to push some stray strands of hair out of her wet eyes, and the other to wipe her tears away. She clings to me tightly, and continues to sob.

"He was the first person I ever loved," she continues, "but…I've never loved anyone nearly as much as I love you, Weasel…and I know you told me not to worry about it, but I'm so, _so_ scared that this is going to bring back all of your thoughts from last year, and that you're going to leave me too—"

I press my lips to hers to get her to stop talking. I cup her face, and move my lips in sync with hers. It's amazing how just a simple kiss can calm both of us down. I can feel her become less tense as she presses herself against me, and my mind becomes less meddled and depressed as we continue. I pull away after a few moments, and look into her eyes, with my hands still cupping her face.

"Yacker, listen to me," I begin, "What happened last year is pretty much behind me. I'll never forget it, and I still have to deal with my depression and anxiety, but I'm not in that bad place anymore. I don't cut. I haven't wanted to cut. I don't have suicidal fantasies anymore. I've gotten better, babe, I promise. If anything, being sad and mourning over Alfie has made me realize that I never, _ever_ , want to put you or anyone else through that type of pain. You're my world, Yacker; I'm not going to hurt you, and I am most certainly never, _ever_ going to leave you on purpose. Do you understand?"

She nods, and more tears stream down her face.

"I…I believe you…I just…last year…I can't help but think—"

"I know," I say, "I know. But last year is last year: it's over with. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again."

She nods, and brings my head closer to hers so she can kiss me again. I kiss her back, and take her up into my arms.

"I love you, Yacker" I tell her in between breaths, "and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

The brisk night wind slaps against my cheeks as I emerge from the airport. I pull my wool jacket across my torso in an attempt to keep warm while I look for my Aunt.

After a few moments, I spot her grey minivan in the distance. I hurry over to it, dragging my suitcase behind me.

When I reach the car, I slide one of the side passenger doors open, and hop inside.

"Hi Auntie Em." I exclaim as I set my luggage down at my feet.

She turns around from the front seat and smiles at me.

"Hi honey. Did you have a nice flight?"

I nod, and tell her about the kindness of the man at the Delta terminal back at the Philly airport. As I'm doing so, she starts driving away. When the exit we normally take to get to her flat approaches, she misses it.

"Auntie Em, you missed the exit—"

"I know," she murmurs, "I'm not taking you there, love. While you were flying, I spoke with Trudy, and she said she'd be awake for awhile, so I could drop you off at Anubis House really anytime."

I stare at her in shock. "But Auntie Em, that's like a five hour drive—"

She lets go of the steering wheel with one hand to hold one of mine.

"It's okay, love. I know this has been a terrible day for you, and that you need to be with your friends. It's not a problem, dear. I promise."

I thank her repeatedly, and flop back against the seat. I'm grateful for the fact that she's willing to drive me from one end of this country to the other, but at the same time, I wish we had just gone back to her flat…I'm really, _really_ not ready to go back to the House and not have Alfie there waiting for me…

I cozy up in my seat, and try to relax my muscles. Auntie Em was right about one thing: this has been a horrible, _horrible_ day. Maybe if I sleep for a little bit, I can escape the reality of it for a while…

* * *

~ About 5 hours later, in the early hours of the morning ~

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

When I was alive, I used to love watching Willow sleep. I absolutely adored it when she'd curl up on my chest and doze off, holding me as close to her as possible. She always fell asleep quickly, and I often stayed awake after her, playing with her hair and listening to her giggle and smile at her dreams.

Now, all I can do is watch her breathe, and wish I could do the same.

Several blankets are covering her body, and she is resting her head on one of my old pillows. She hasn't chuckled once, or even twisted her lips into half of a smile…she's completely motionless, apart from her steady breathing.

I try to stroke her hair, but my fingers slip through it as if it were sand. I sigh, and just continue to envy her ability to breathe.

She was a wreck the entire evening. She calmed down a little bit when Fabian talked to her, but aside from that, she spent the entire night crying. It broke my heart…she's in all this pain because of me, and there's nothing I can do to make it better.

As I continue to gaze longingly at my living girlfriend, I suddenly see a bright light coming from her bedroom window. I stand up, and go toward it.

When I peer outside the window, I see a car parked in front of the house. It's not a car that I recognize, but it's headlights are bright enough that I can see them from all the way up here.

I watch as one of the side doors to the car swings open, and as a person steps out of it.

My heart melts as soon as I realize who it is: KT.

I immediately turn away from the window, and run out of the room. I hurry down the stairs, and to the front door.

She enters the house as soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

She's wearing her favorite set of red and white plaid pajamas with a grey hoodie over them, has her large black suitcase at her side, her hair is unusually frizzy and unkempt, and her face is tearstained, like she's spent the entire day crying.

I want nothing more than to tackle her in an enormous hug, and tell her I'm sorry for putting her through all the hell I'm sure she's endured today. I want to tell her I love her, and that she's one of the most important people in the world to me, and that I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for dying.

She walks passed me, advancing into the house. I follow her.

She peers her head into the common room, where we see Trudy asleep on the couch. KT smiles lightly at her, and then continues down the hall, dragging her luggage behind her.

Where is she going? Shouldn't she be going upstairs to her, Willow, and Joy's room?

We walk all the way down the hall until we reach Fabian and Eddie's room. Without even knocking, she enters the room.

The lights are off, and Fabian is sound asleep in his bed. Used tissues surround his nightstand, in addition to several boxes of kleenex.

KT leaves her luggage by the door, and slips out of her shoes and hoodie. She sets them down by her suitcase, and walks toward Fabian. Then, she slides into his bed, and cozies up next to him.

She drapes her arm around his torso, and rests her chin on his shoulder. She gazes at him for a moment, before she shuts her eyes to go to sleep.

I watch as two of my best friends sleep and breathe beside each other, oblivious to the fact that I'm standing idly by and envying them. I want nothing more than to be lying next to them, breathing alongside them…

Fabian suddenly bursts into a fit of coughs, and he slowly wakes up as a result. His eyes widen in surprise when he notices KT.

He turns onto his side, knocking KT's arm away from his abdomen. Then, he pulls her against his side, and buries his head into the crook of her neck.

I watch as KT's eyes start to flutter open, and as she processes Fabian's movements. She then turns on to her other side so she and Fabian are looking at each other face to face.

She smiles at him, and then they hug each other. They hold each other for several minutes, without saying anything. They don't need to talk- they know each other well enough that they can express everything they're feeling just by hugging and holding each other.

It's a gift that all five of us have… _had._

Eventually, they break apart.

"When…when did you get in?" Fabian murmurs.

"My Aunt dropped me off about twenty minutes ago," she replies, "I couldn't wait to get here until tomorrow…I needed to be back."

Her voice breaks as she finishes her sentence, and tears slide down her cheeks.

Fabian nods in understanding. "I'm glad she did…I needed you back, too."

She flashes a small smile, and scoots herself closer to him. They're lying side by side now, but there's no space between them.

"Did you ever get your phone back? We've been trying to call you all day." KT murmurs.

He shrugs. "Yeah, my Dad gave it back when he dropped me off. I've just been avoiding it because my mum keeps calling me to apologize for what happened, but she's the last person I want to talk to. I'm sorry I didn't answer you or the others earlier."

She nods, and rubs her hand along his arm. "I understand. There's no excuse for what any of them did…if they were my parents, I wouldn't want to talk to them either."

A few tears start to glide down his cheeks. "I know…I just don't like acting so defiant, and disrespectful…"

I sigh. It's basically his parents and my parents' fault that I'm dead, yet he's such a goody-two-shoes that he can't bring himself to dissociate himself from them. Typical Fabian…

"You're not being defiant," KT tells him, "you're angry at them because it's technically their fault that Alfie's dead. And I don't think it's unjustified to think that way."

Fabian nods, and curls himself up against her side by nuzzling his face into her shoulder and clutching her arm.

"I…I've needed this…all day," he stammers, "I've j-just needed s-someone…I have so many things going on in my head and I just…"

He doesn't finish because he breaks down and starts crying again. KT pulls him closer to her, and rubs his back in soothing circles.

My poor buddy…

"I know, me too, KT replies, "I've wanted to be here with everyone the second I got the news."

At this point, she's crying too. They're laying in bed together, sobbing helplessly in each others arms.

This is too much. I can't just stand here and watch two of my favorite people in the world cry to each other because of me. I watched Willow do it all day, and Fabian the night before…I can't take the pain and the guilt anymore. I look at Fabian and KT one last time, and then I leave the room.

I run into the hallway and scream.

I hate this! I hate this so much! Why did this have to happen?

If I were alive and physically able to, I would be sobbing right now; the fact that I can't do so makes me scream even more.

I don't know what to do! Am I supposed to just stand around and watch everyone mourn me forever? Is there a better afterlife in store for me, or is this it?

I don't know. All I can do is scream into the empty foyer, and shudder at the fact that no one can hear me.

* * *

~ Several More Hours Later ~

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

He's so peaceful when he sleeps.

He doesn't like to sleep for too long, because he doesn't ever want the side effects of his antidepressants to defeat him. He always asks me to wake him as soon as I'm awake, but I never do. I love watching him snooze comfortably, free of any emotional or physical pain.

I love watching him sleep even more when he has his bare arms wrapped around my naked shoulders, and I'm resting my head on his heaving chest.

I glance up at him, and gently stroke his cheek. Then, I gaze over his shoulder, and at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside him.

 _8:16 AM_ , it reads.

I shrug. We should probably get up soon so we can get back to the House at a reasonable hour. I'm dreading this day so much…

I look up at my sleeping husband again, and gently press my lips to his. Then, I move them over to his jaw, and start kissing down the side of his neck.

As I begin to kiss back up his jawline, his eyes start to flutter open. Once he's awake, he draws me closer to him, and catches my lips in a kiss.

Our lips move perfectly in sync, and fit as if they were made to be pressed against each other. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull his head closer to mine. He responds by resting his hands on my lower back, and pulling me on top of him.

We continue to make out for several minutes, until we're so out of breath we have no other choice but to breakaway for air.

He smiles, and pushes a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Well that's a pretty good way to wake up." he muses.

I smirk, and peck his lips. "It is, isn't it?"

He sighs. "Yeah, especially since I know the rest of the day will suck."

I nod in agreement, and press my lips to his again.

He kisses me back briefly, but only for a moment.

"As much as I love this," he starts,"we should should start getting ready to leave. I…I really wanna see everyone."

"Yeah…I do too."

I give him another peck on the lips, and reach down to the ground for my clothes. They're on the other side of the room, but Eddie's are right there, so I snatch his T-shirt, and slip it over my head.

"What are you doing first?" he asks me.

"I'm showering. You?"

"Oh…uh, that's what I was going to do too."

I look at him and smirk.

"Well who's to say we can't take one together?"

His face turns crimson red, and he flashes his trademark smirk.

"I mean…I guess we won't be able to when we get to the House…"

And without further commentary, we climb out of bed, and race toward the bathroom.

* * *

~ Later ~

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

The House has never been so quiet.

Trudy is in the kitchen doing the dishes. When she does so, she usually hums to herself; today, she's silent.

Mara is sitting on one of the couches, reading a book, _silent_.

Joy is laying on the same couch with her legs resting over Mara's lap, _wordless_.

Willow is sitting in between KT and I on the opposite couch, crocheting some sort of scarf, _completely quiet_.

KT is playing on her phone, and I'm just sitting here with my thoughts.

 _Silent._

It's very unsettling.

This room is usually filled with conversation, happiness, laughter, and love; today, there's nothing but pain, sadness, and silence.

I hate it with a burning passion.

Suddenly, the silence is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, followed by the sound of Patricia yelling something at, presumably, Eddie.

I spring to my feet as soon as I hear them, and so does KT. We run to them as fast as we can.

KT gets to them first, and crashes in to Eddie. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he holds her by her waist. I watch as she digs her face into his shoulder, and then releases a few muffled sobs.

I hurry to Patricia, and pull her into a tight embrace. She hugs me back firmly, and rests her head against my neck.

"Thank god you're back." I say to her.

She nods slowly, and pulls her head back so she can look at me. I notice her eyes are filled with tears…

"You have no idea how much I've missed you…and, everyone else…even Jerome…"

I nod in understanding, and hug her again. I hold her close to me, feeling glad I can hold someone I love again.

After a few more moments, we break apart. KT lets go of Eddie, and goes to hug Patricia.

I gaze at Eddie. My best friend. My roommate. My other half. I _know_ Alfie's death has triggered his depression and anxiety to come back with a vengeance…I can see it in his eyes. They have that same, glassy, pain-filled appearance that they get when he's seriously upset.

I walk toward him, and pull him into my arms. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he rests his chin on top of my head.

I can't help but cry.

He rubs my back in soothing circles, and kisses the top of my head.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm back. I'm right here. You're okay." he murmurs.

I nod, and hug him even tighter. I've wanted nothing more than to hold him since Alfie died…I'm taking advantage of every second of this.

"I'm scared," I murmur to him, "I'm so scared that…"

"Scared of what?" he replies, as he continues to rub my back.

I sniffle, and bury my face deeper into his neck.

"I'm scared you're gonna try to leave me too." I tell him.

I look up from his neck, and fix my gaze on his face. I didn't mean to say that straight away, but it's all of really been thinking about. I'm petrified that he's going to try to hurt himself again…

He lets go of me with one of his hands, and uses it to wipe some of my tears away.

"Listen to me," he starts, "I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long, long time. Now that I know what it feels like to lose someone I loved so much, I couldn't imagine intentionally doing that to you. I promise buddy, I'm not going anywhere."

I nod, although I don't entirely believe him. So I just rest my head on his shoulder again, and continue to cry.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I place another small kiss on top of his head as he continues to sob in my arms.

I glance up at Patricia and KT, who are gesturing that they're moving into the living room. I nod, and focus on Fabian.

"C'mon, let's go to our room." I murmur.

I let go of him, and lace my fingers through his. I gently guide him down the hall that leads to our room. I open the door, and go toward his bed. I sit down on it, and rest my back against his head board. Then, as soon as I open my arms, he climbs on to the bed with me, and lays his head on my chest. His legs become tangled with mine, and her drapes one of his arms across my torso.

I gently rub one of my hands along his arm, and then lightly stroke his hair.

"Alfie and I were laying kind of like this when our parents found us," he murmurs between tears, "I know it looks weird to most people, but we're all really platonic, and that's just what we do. They didn't care though. They made him leave, and then he died." he chokes.

I look down at him, and brush a few loose strands hair out of his watery eyes.

"None of them are here now," I tell him, "You don't have anything to worry about. No one's going to take you away from me."

"I know…but I could have stood up to them, and just told them no. If I had, he'd probably still be here. I feel like his death is all my fault."

"Stop," I assert, "You don't get to blame yourself for this. What happened is purely Alfie and your parents' fault, because they enabled him to be put in a dangerous situation. You didn't do anything wrong buddy."

I didn't think Alfie dying would hurt him this badly. I knew he'd be devastated, and that we'd eventually end up crying together in one of our beds, but I didn't anticipate that he would feel so guilty.

I don't know what else to do but hold him close and kiss his forehead.

"I-I-I s-screamed at them-m," he stammers, "When they let us see him. I went off on them. I shouldn't have though, because I'm partially to blame."

I stare down at him in horror. "Wait, they let you _see_ him?"

He nods. "Y-Yeah, they did-d. The doctor told us he'd…died…and t-then he said we could see him if we wanted to. He tried to talk me out of it, but I was in so much shock that I didn't think I'd be able to b-believe it unless I saw him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Fabian…I'm so sorry…I had no idea."

He starts crying so hard that he begins to tremble in my arms.

"He looked awful, Eddie…they had this weird brace thing around his neck, he had scratches and bruises everywhere, and…and…"

An unwanted image of Alfie looking bloodied and bruised comes swarming through my brain, and I can't stand it. I press Fabian's head back down against my chest, and gently run my fingers through his hair as he nears hyperventilation.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. You didn't know. You didn't know how bad he was going to look, it's not your fault. Nothing that happened is your fault, Fabian. Just try to remember that and breathe."

He nods shakily against my chest, and starts to take deep breaths.

His tears eventually begin to slow down, and his breathing becomes steadier.

"There you go." I murmur to him, as I rub his back in small circles again.

"I think I'm going to have to start talking to Dr. Jennings," he starts, "I just feel all this guilt, and all this sadness, and I overall just feel really anxious."

I kiss his head again. "He'll help you with anything you need, buddy. I don't think that's a bad idea at all."

He sighs, and lets out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" I ask him.

He nods, and starts to pull his comforter over us.

"In the past thirty-six hours, I think I've gotten a total of five hours of sleep," he tells me, "I'm just…drained."

I reach behind me and grab one of his pillows, and place it on my upper abdomen. He lays his head down on it, and pulls the comforter all the way over us. Then, I stretch my arm out to his nightstand, and turn his lamp off.

"Sleep," I say to him, "You need it. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you so much."

He buries his head deep into the pillow, and reaches one of his hands over to hold one of mine. He laces his fingers through it, and sighs.

"I love you more than anything, Eddie. Don't…don't forget that."

I smirk, and place a small kiss on his forehead. "How could I?"

He's asleep within minutes. Even though it's the middle of the day, I'm pretty tired myself. So I raise one of his pillows up to my head, and try to drift off into sleep, too.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

KT and I walk into the living room so we can give Fabian and Eddie some space. Eddie may be my soulmate, but I don't _quite_ understand him the way that Fabian does; so, I figured they could probably use some time together.

When I walk into the living room, I see Mara sitting on one of the couches with a book in her hands, while Joy has her legs strewn across her lap. On the other couch is Willow, who is crocheting some sort of weird hippy thing.

When they see me, they all get up to greet me. I give each of them a hug.

"Where's Eddie?" Willow asks as I let go of her.

I sigh. "Fabian started to have a meltdown when he saw him, so he's comforting him." I tell her.

She nods. "He's been so strong since he got here. I figured he'd breakdown eventually."

I sit down on the couch Willow was just sitting on, and KT sits beside me. I kick my shoes off, and then sling my legs over her lap. Willow sits back down next to KT, while Mara and Joy go back to their couch.

"So…has anyone heard anything new…about…what happened?" I start.

Mara and Joy shake their heads, and Willow sighs.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Willow admits, "I've cried so much over these past 24 hours that I think I've run out of tears, and have actually made myself throw up a couple of times— not only because I'm sad, but because I'm so nervous about what exactly _did_ happen."

KT gently rubs her arm while she continues to crochet. I feel so bad for her…If the roles were reversed and it were Eddie who'd died, I'm pretty sure I would have _at least_ made an attempt at suicide by this point…she's holding it together much better than I thought she would…

"You guys…you guys do know he was at a party, right?" KT murmurs.

I stare at her in surprise. A party? That doesn't sound like Alfie…

"W-what kind of party?" Mara questions.

"Yeah, I knew he was out late with those two Hathor boys, but no one mentioned a party to me." Joy adds.

KT looks at all of us sadly, and sighs.

"Alfie told Eddie and I that's where he would be going the last time he skyped us," KT explains, "He said his parents wanted him to hang out with Noah and Charlie because they were friends with their parents, and they wanted him to have friends other than us. Alfie had talked to them soon after his parents made him leave Fabian's house, and they said they were going to take him to some party. I don't remember whose party it was, but Alfie told Eddie and I he was really nervous because he was afraid they'd try to get him to do something he wasn't comfortable with…and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to say no."

I stare at KT in absolute shock. No…no…Alfie could _not_ have died that way! He didn't lose his life because he was pressured into doing something wrong…no, that's not how my best friend died!

There's literally no way that happened. It had to have been something else!

However, Willow starts sobbing as soon as KT finishes. She drops her wool and crochet hook to the floor, and throws her head into her hands. Her cries quickly turn into wails, and she starts shaking.

KT reaches over and pulls her against her side, and starts rubbing her back in small circles. Joy and Mara also come over from their couch to help soothe her.

"Willow…we don't know if that's for sure what happened yet…" I stammer.

She wipes a few of her tears away, and faces me.

"He can't handle peer pressure Patricia, you know that. You know how vulnerable he is… _was_. You know how he just wants to make everybody happy, and be friends with everyone. If he was at a party, with _Noah_ _and_ _Charlie_ of all people, then I'm sure he got forced into something he didn't want to do. It's obvious that's how he died!" she cries, throwing her head back into her hands.

KT sighs, clearly regretting saying anything.

I slump back against the arm of the couch, and look up at the ceiling. I hate the idea of Alfie dying because he made one stupid decision. I sincerely hope that wasn't the case…

Willow continues to sob and wail, while Mara, KT, and Joy do their best to soothe her. Since I'm not the best at comforting others, I lean back and watch them. I wish there were something I could do to help…

After a while, I hear the front door open. I see Trudy go toward it, and listen to her greet the visitor.

She walks into the living room with a very distressed-looking Mr. Sweet behind her.

This day must be hard for him. He had to call each of us, and everyone from Hathor House to break the news. I'm sure he was already devastated that three of his students had died, but making those phone calls couldn't have been easy for him…especially if everyone reacted the way I did…

"Ah, Patricia," he exclaims, "Do you know where Eddie is?"

I sigh. He's not going to want to talk to his Dad while he's with Fabian…

"He's somewhere trying to calm Fabian down," I reply, "He was having a little bit of a breakdown."

He nods sadly, and moves toward us. I gaze at both his and Trudy's faces. They look pained, heartbroken, and distraught; they are very similar to the facial expressions they wore when he told us Nina wasn't coming back a few terms ago.

"Well," Mr. Sweet starts, "I have some good news, but I also have some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Willow looks up from her hands, and stares at Mr. Sweet.

"I could really, _really_ go for some good news right now."

Everyone agrees. Mr. Sweet smiles at us.

"Amber Millington and Mick Campbell will be returning to the school to attend Alfie's funeral. I know these aren't the best circumstances for us to see them again, but I assume their visits will shine a little bit of light into this tragic situation."

I can't help but smile to myself. Amber is one of my all-time best friends, and I miss her so much; I can't wait to see her! Everyone else seems fairly excited, too.

"Mick's coming all the way from Australia?" Mara asks in disbelief.

Mr. Sweet nods. "I've spoken to his father twice today, and he said Mick is an absolute wreck over what happened. He said he's never seen him cry so hard before."

Wow, if Mick was that upset, I shudder to see how bad Amber is…

"Did you talk to Mr. Millington as well?" I question.

Mr. Sweet nods. "I did. He essentially said the same thing, except I could actually _hear_ Amber screaming and crying in the background. It was heartbreaking."

Poor Amber. We haven't done the best job of keeping in contact with her since she went to Fashion School, so I'm sure she's destroyed by the fact that she didn't get to say goodbye to Alfie. Knowing her, I'm sure she feels guilty…

"I've missed them both so much," Mara murmurs, "I can't wait to see them."

"Same here," Joy replies, "I wish it were for happier reasons, but I'm still excited to see them."

"I've never met Mick," KT adds, "And I barely know Amber. I'm looking forward to it too."

"As much as they both could irritate me, I've missed them too…quite a lot, actually." I say.

"I hope Amber doesn't hate me." Willow mumbles.

Everyone turns to her. She's staring down at her feet, and she's fiddling with her nails.

"Willow, why on earth would Amber hate you?" KT questions.

Willow sighs. "Because I dated Alfie after she left. They dated before I moved in here…I just hope she doesn't think I stole him from her—"

"Willow," I say, cutting her off, "Amber and Alfie were never anything serious. As a matter of fact, Alfie had to pretty much beg Amber to even _consider_ going out with him. Trust me, she won't hate you."

"Yeah Willow, you were his biggest love. Definitely not Amber." Joy murmurs while wiping a few of her tears away.

Willow shrugs. "I hope you're right."

"Anyway," Mr. Sweet continues, "Amber will get here before Mick, since her flight from New York left about twenty minutes ago. Mick's flight doesn't leave until later this evening."

"And it's less travel time for her." Trudy adds.

I nod. I really am excited to see Amber again!

"So what was the bad news then?" Mara asks.

Mr. Sweet sighs. "It's two things, actually. First of all, Alfie's parents haven't heard anything new from the hospital yet about what exactly…happened, to Alfie. Apparently his uh…er…autopsy, hasn't been completed yet."

I shudder at the thought of someone performing an autopsy on one of my best friends. The thought makes me cringe…

Willow starts crying again, and the girls try to comfort her.

"Also," Mr. Sweet continues, "Alfie's parents have decided on an official date for his funeral. The viewing will be in two days, and the service will be the following morning."

I feel tears start to drip from my eyes at the mentioning of _Alfie_ and _funeral_ in the same sentence; before I know it, they're falling at a quickened pace.

"They're…they're having an open-casket funeral?" Mara asks in shock.

Mr. Sweet and Trudy nod.

"I know, it's surprising, considering _how_ he passed…but that's what Mr. and Mrs. Lewis decided on. Noah and Charlie's parents are doing it as well."

I feel bile start to rise in my throat. Alfie's parents are really sick enough to show Alfie's dead body to the world? Why would they do that?! I don't want to see him dead…I want to remember him as he was! I want my last memory of him to be him laughing and telling me he loved me, not dead inside of a casket!

I glance over at the girls and see that they are all crying too. Willow is definitely crying the hardest, but tears are clearly visible on Joy, Mara, and KT's cheeks.

KT rests one of her arms on the bottom of my legs.

"We…we won't have to look at him," she murmurs, "we don't have to if we don't want to. I…I'm not sure if I really want to."

There's no way in hell I'm going to look at my dead best friend in a casket. No way, no how. I'll obviously go to his funeral, but I refuse to see him dead.

I hate this. I hate this _so_ much. I hate that I even have to comprehend the idea of Alfie's body being shown off to the world, and for what? To scare people? To make everyone feel even more depressed than they already do? To make people like Eddie, who have tried to die before, have vivid fantasies of what they would look like in a casket?

No good can come from showing Alfie's body off to the world! No good whatsoever! I won't look at him. No, I refuse to look at him. I won't let Eddie look at him either.

I'm going to remember him as he was, and focus on the positive memories I have of him; and, if anyone has a problem with that, then they can forward their complaints to Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, the people who ultimately put me in this situation in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so a few points I want to quickly make:

1.) I recently read (in my English class) an interesting article about how "open-casket funerals" are traditionally American; I did not know that until I read this article. I thought these types of funerals were demonstrated in every country, but apparently they are not. Since I've had Alfie's funeral planned for a long, _long_ time, I didn't want to change it. I just want my non-American readers to realize that I _do_ recognize that you have different traditions when it comes to funerals, but since I have had Alfie's (open-casket) funeral planned out for a while, I'm not going to change it. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, but my reasonings for doing this will make sense in later chapters.

2.) I sincerely promise that this isn't going to be the, "Alfie died and everyone is sad" story forever. It's going to pick up within the next few chapters here, so just bear with me. I'll give you a hint about what's upcoming: you're soon going to learn the reason why a certain American hasn't reported that she's coming home for Alfie's funeral like Amber and Mick are…

Okay, so I hope you guys aren't mad at me for violating British customs, and for making everyone in the story all sad. **This story will pick up, I promise!**

I just want to thank you all for sticking with me, and continuing to read my stories, despite my frequent absences. You all truly mean the world to me, and I cannot thank you enough for your constant support. 

With that being said, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW on this chapter! Hint: the more updates I get, the sooner you'll get the next chapter (even though I'm going to work really hard to get the next one done ASAP.)**

Thanks again, guys! SIBUNA!


	8. Chapter 6- Amber's Return

**A/N:** Hey guys! Surprised to hear from me again so soon? I was so inspired by all the reviews I got on the last chapter, that I busted-a-move to get this next one done! I actually would have posted it on Monday, but the internet has been out at my house, and it just got fixed today. It's not as long as some of my other ones are, but I figured you'd all still want to read it anyway.

Let's keep up our awesome streak of reviews by leaving more on this next chapter! Just remember: the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write…

And without further ado, here is the next installment of _Destroyed_! Enjoy!

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Patricia, do you think Eddie is in his room?" Mr. Sweet asks.

Patricia shrugs. "Probably. You can check, but don't be alarmed if he and Fabian are sleeping on top of each other or something."

Mr. Sweet stares at her quizzically, as if she had multiple heads. I gently push her legs off of my lap, and stand up from the couch.

"Let me go check on them," I say, "If Fabian's better then I'll send them out here."

"Thank you, KT." Mr. Sweet murmurs as I pass him.

I exit the living room, and walk through the hall that leads to Fabian and Eddie's room.

Once I get there, I gently knock on their door.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I ask.

There's no response. I wait another few seconds, and then I open the door.

As Patricia predicted, they're sound asleep together on Fabian's bed. Fabian is curled up on a pillow resting against Eddie's chest, they're holding hands, and a blanket is covering both of them; they look ridiculously cozy.

I quietly shut the door behind me, and tiptoe over to the bed. I gently sit down on the edge.

Evidently I wasn't quiet enough, because as soon as I sit, Eddie's eyes flutter open. He looks down at Fabian, and then up at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper, being careful not to wake Fabian as well.

"It's fine. I've had more sleep recently than he has." He replies as he glances down at Fabian.

He wraps his free arm around the shoulders of his sleeping roommate, and tightens the grip he has on his hand.

"Is he okay?" I murmur.

Eddie sighs. "Sort of. He was really upset about everything, and worried about how I was handling it. I honestly think he was just exhausted. He said he hadn't been sleeping much."

He gently pushes some of Fabian's hair out of his eyes, and then readjusts his grip on him.

"Your Dad is here," I tell him, "He wants to see you when you get a chance."

He looks down at Fabian again.

"I told him I'd be right here when he woke up," he murmurs, "I can't leave him until he does."

I nod in understanding. "Of course. He also just told us that Amber and Mick are coming home, and that Alfie's funeral is coming up. His parents also haven't heard anything else about…what happened."

Eddie scoffs. "Like there's anything else that really needs to be figured out?"

I purse my lips. "I just told everyone about the Skype call…no one really seemed to believe it."

"They're in denial," he replies, "it's one of the first stages of grief. They're in so much shock about what happened that they refuse to believe he's gone, let alone the fact that he was either drunk or high when he got into his accident."

I sigh. "I'm not going to say anything else until we know for sure though."

He nods. "I understand. Just tell my Dad that I'll come see him after Fabian's awake, okay?

I nod, and pat his knee.

"Alright. We're all in the living room if you need anything."

"Okay."

I then stand up from the bed, and leave the room.

* * *

~ Later ~

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I'm not _exactly_ laying on my bed; I'm laying in Eddie's arms.

I smile to myself, and curl up tightly against him.

He responds by gently rubbing my back.

"How long was I out?" I question.

"A few hours," he replies, "you can go back to sleep if you want."

I look over at the clock beside my bed.

 _8:17_ , it reads.

"It's okay, I should probably get up for supper anyway." I tell him.

I move the pillow away from his chest, but as I start to get up, he pulls me back down against him.

"Let's get up at 8:30," he murmurs, "Me wants more cuddles."

I smirk at his bad English, and let him tighten his grip on me. I re-curl myself up against him, and lightly kiss the side of his neck.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" I breathe against his chest.

"Not much. KT came in and told me that the've made plans for the funeral, no one's learned anything new about what happened, and that Amber and Mick are coming home for the funeral."

I gaze up at him in surprise. "Amber and Mick are coming back? Seriously?"

He nods. "Yeah, that's what KT said."

I can't help but smile. I've missed both of them, so naturally I can't wait to see them…I just wish it were for better circumstances…

"I miss them both," I say, "I'm glad they're coming back, even if it's just for a little bit."

Eddie sighs. "Do you think Mick is going to want to sleep in his old bed again?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure. But if he does, you can just sleep here with me."

He nods, and rests his chin on top of my head. "Sounds like a plan."

We cuddle silently for several more minutes; it's the most peaceful and comforting sensation I've felt since Alfie's death.

After a few more minutes, I look up at Eddie with another question in mind. I have a feeling I already know the answer, but I want to ask, just to make sure…

"Have you…by any chance…heard from Nina?"

He shrugs and soothingly runs his hand along my arm.

"I emailed her at the airport…but I haven't gotten a response. I'm sorry, dude."

I shake my head. _Of course._

"Mick's coming all the way from freakin' Australia, and Amber from New York, but she can't even respond to an email?" I scoff.

Ugh, that makes me so angry!

"She probably doesn't know how to respond," Eddie murmurs, "Grief hurts people in many ways…we don't know how it could be effecting her."

"I know, but he was her Sibuna-mate. Her housemate. Her _friend_. She could at least write back with a simple, 'okay, thanks.'"

What the hell is wrong with her? I know why she had to keep away, but she could have at least shown _some_ sympathy!

He gently strokes my hair, and lightly squeezes my shoulder.

"I don't know what else to tell you, buddy," he murmurs, "I'm sorry…I can try to email her again if you want me to."

I shrug. "It probably won't do you any good. Just forget about it."

Eddie holds me tight, and lightly runs his fingers along my arm.

"You're still not over her, aren't you?" he asks.

I look up at him with watery eyes.

"I'll never be over her," I murmur, "She was my you before you came…from a best friend's standpoint, I mean. I told her everything, like I tell you…she wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my closest confidant, and I still miss her. Don't get me wrong, you're the best friend I've ever had, but I still just…"

"Miss her," he finishes, "I get it dude. I'd be upset if that happened with me and Patricia. I just wish there was something I could do to get in contact with her."

I sigh. "I thought maybe I'd be able to if she found out one of her friends had died, but I guess not. We haven't had a mystery in so long, so it's not like it's dangerous for her to talk to us anymore."

He starts stroking my hair again, and he holds me tighter against him.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I just don't know what I can do to help."

I look over at the clock on the nightstand, and see that it says 8:29.

I glance up at Eddie with a grin on my face.

"You can lay here with me for another fifteen minutes."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Deal."

* * *

~ 15 Minutes Later ~

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially starving: we have to get up." I tell him.

He looks at me and pouts.

"Don't give me that face," I muse, "We've been laying here for several hours. If I know you, you're probably hungry too."

"Oh I am, I'm just too lazy to get up."

I sit upright, and turn around to face him. I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"Get up, now."

He frowns, but slips off of my bed anyway. I stand up beside him, and take his hand into mine.

"I hate you sometimes." He mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll change your mind once you get a taste of whatever Trudy made for dinner." I reply as we exit the room.

We walk down the hallway for only a few seconds before we freeze.

Standing in the foyer, not too far away from us, is Patricia, and she's hugging a sobbing and shaking Amber Millington.

Her sparkly pink suitcases are standing by her feet. Her hair is down, and she's wearing a short-sleeved black dress with Burberry tennis shoes. She has her face buried into Patricia's shoulder, but she's sobbing so loudly that the sound isn't even muffled.

My heart splits in half. In the eleven years that I've known her, I've never, _ever_ seen her like this. She's as bad as, if not _worse_ , than Willow was earlier.

I let go of Eddie's hand, and stride over to them. Amber doesn't even notice me; she just continues to cry helplessly in Patricia's arms.

Patricia looks up at me, and presses her lips into a straight line. I can tell she's not enjoying this…

"Amber, look behind you." she murmurs.

Amber slowly tilts her head up, and looks over her shoulder. When she sees me, she spins around and slings her arms around my neck. I hug her tightly, and lean my head on top of hers.

"F-Fabian!" She chokes through her tears.

I gently rub her back in soothing circles.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay." I whisper.

I look up for a brief moment to see Mara and Joy coming down the stairs. When they reach the bottom, Patricia and Eddie start talking to them. They look over at Amber and I with sadness plastered on their faces.

"I missed you," Amber whines, "I missed you all, and I did _such_ a bad job with staying in touch, and now Alfie's dead and I didn't even get to talk to him one last time."

Her voice breaks at the end of the sentence, and her crying picks up. I rub her back gently.

"It's okay. We understand that you were busy— Alfie did too. No one's upset with you. It's not like you could have seen this coming."

She's crying so hard she's shaking; keeping my arms around her is becoming a struggle.

"I could have called," she whimpers, "I could have texted, or even written. But instead I took the Nina route and I didn't even get to say goodbye to one of my best friends."

I tense when she mentions Nina. While they both neglected us— _me_ , we at least knew where Amber was. We were aware that she was safe, making her dreams come true in New York, and that she missed us; she has nothing to feel guilty about.

"It's alright," I murmur against her hair, "You were caught up in following your passion, and none of us can blame you for that. We're all so proud of you Ambs…and believe me, Alfie was too."

I didn't think it was possible, but I think she's actually crying harder than she was before. I continue to hug her tightly, and let her cry into my shoulder.

I look up and see Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Trudy watching us by the stairs. I also notice Willow and KT standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at us, as if they're not sure what to do.

I'm not sure what else I can do either.

"Do you wanna say hi to everyone else?" I ask Amber.

She looks up and glances at everybody. She lets go of me, and goes to hug Trudy first.

One by one, she hugs everyone. While she does so, KT and Willow come down the stairs, and stand beside Mara.

When Amber lets go of Mara, she goes directly to KT. As she does so, I can't help but wonder: how is she going to react to Willow?

After hugging KT for a few moments, she releases her and faces Willow. I can almost feel awkwardness…

"Hi Amber." Willow murmurs while twiddling her thumbs in nervousness.

Amber gazes at her for a minute, but then she pulls her in for a hug, which Willow gladly accepts.

"I'm _so_ sorry for your loss," Amber says to her, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable by being here, but I just _had_ to come back."

Willow grins. "Of course you did, silly. How could you not? He was your boyfriend once too."

Amber smiles lightly, and breaks away from Willow. She takes her hands into hers.

"He was one of my best friends," Amber clarifies, "He was more your boyfriend than he ever was mine."

Willow's lip quivers, and before I know it, they're hugging again.

That went better than I anticipated it would…

Once they separate, Amber looks at us in confusion.

"Where's Jerome?" she asks.

The room becomes so silent that Victor would surely be able to hear a pin drop. How can we even _begin_ to explain why Jerome isn't here? We can't just tell her everything that happened last term in a few short sentences, or how Alfie never truly forgave him for what he did to Eddie. Even if we could, I doubt Eddie would want her to know all that personal information…

Joy takes a few steps forward.

"He's…he's _really_ upset," she begins, "I stopped by his house on my way here to pick him up, but he…he refused to get out of his bed. He's not handling it well."

Amber nods in understanding. "I honestly wouldn't expect him to react in any other way. I hope he can at least make it to the funeral so I can see him."

I glance at Patricia, who is looking up at Eddie nervously. He appears to be calm, but I'm sure he's feeling anxious on the inside…

"Amber love," Trudy murmurs, "I have that fold-out bed Nina's gran slept on set up in your old room for you. I can help you take your bags upstairs if you'd like."

Amber nods, and grabs two of her suitcases by the handles. Trudy takes one of the trunks, while Mara and Joy grab what's left.

"Come back down here once you're all unpacked," Patricia calls out, "we'll be in the living room."

Amber nods, and then she disappears up the stairs with Trudy, Joy, and Mara.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Willow blurts.

KT nudges her side playfully while the rest of us laugh.

"See, we said you had nothing to worry about." Patricia muses.

Willow sighs. "Yeah, you were right. I was just so nervous…"

"Anywaaay," Eddie starts, "do you guys know what Trudy made for dinner?"

"Lasagna. There's plenty left." KT replies.

I laugh. "See, I told you that you would be hungry."

Eddie smirks, and then makes his way to the kitchen. We all follow in pursuit.

* * *

~ Later that Evening ~

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

This has been the most painful night of my existence.

First, I watched Eddie and Patricia return, and just the sight of them broke my heart. Then, I had to watch Fabian cry in Eddie's arms, which was so hard to watch that I wanted to die all over again. Then to top it all off, I got to see Amber, my first love, sob and wail about how guilty she feels for falling out of contact with me, followed by her comforting words to Willow.

I feel more emotional pain now than I did physical pain during my death.

I wish more than _anything_ that there was something I could do to make this easier for everyone.

What they're doing now is shattering the smithereens that are left of my heart into even tinier pieces; They're having a candlelight vigil for me in the living room. The lights are off, but there are so many candles throughout the room that it nearly makes up for the absence of light. They've even pushed the couches further apart so they can sit in a circle on the floor.

Eddie is sitting at the end of the circle closest to the living room entrance, upright with Patricia leaning back in his arms. Fabian is sitting to his left, and next to him is Amber, followed by Mara, Joy, Willow, and then KT, who is sitting to Eddie's right. They don't know it, but I'm sitting in the middle.

So far they've just been sharing memories of me, and taking turns sobbing hysterically.

Despite the happy stories they've been telling, it's horrible to watch.

"Do you guys remember the dish soap incident back in year nine?" Mara asks.

Joy, Patricia, Fabian, and Amber start laughing.

"How could I _ever_ forget that one." Patricia muses.

I can't help but smirk to myself. This should get some laughs…

"What happened?" KT asks.

"Alfie had this ugly, orange, Polo Ralph-Lauren t-shirt that he wore _all_ the time," Amber explains, "He wore it so much that Trudy washed it nearly _everyday_. It got to the point that he couldn't wait for her to wash it anymore, since she had to do everyone else's laundry, so he tried to wash it himself."

I smile at the memory. I loved that shirt…good times, good times…

"I can already tell that this is gonna be good." Eddie laughs.

"It was. Trudy had never showed him how to do the laundry before, so he totally guessed on everything," Amber continues, "he put the shirt in, and thought that the detergent went inside the machine _WITH_ the t-shirt. Then, he realized that something had to be put in the little soap slot above the opening before he could start the cycle, so he took from the shelf up above, what he _THOUGHT_ was, I kid you not, "special laundry soap," but was actually dish soap, and put that in the slot. Then he ran it."

Hehehehe, oops…

Everyone is laughing again, which is a welcome change from the non-stop crying they've mostly been doing.

"So what happened after?" Willow wonders.

Amber smiles. "The detergent he put in the actual machine mixed with the water and turned into bubbles, and he had put _so much_ in that it actually popped the lid open. Then white bubbles started spewing out everywhere."

"We were eating dinner when it happened," Fabian adds, "and all of a sudden these white suds just came flowing into the kitchen and the living room. They were literally everywhere."

Everybody is cracking up at this point. I'm glad that this is making them laugh and slightly less miserable, but it honestly makes _me_ feel even more depressed; I'll never have any funny incidents like that again, or grow up to learn how to properly use a washing machine.

It makes me want to die all over again.

Their laughter dies down after a few minutes, and then they are silent again.

"God I miss him so much." Patricia murmurs.

"Me too. The fact that he's gone just doesn't feel real." Willow adds.

"It's just crazy to think that he was alive only two and a half days ago," Eddie starts, "KT and I _literally_ talked to him just over 48 hours ago. And now we're never going to see him again. I don't know about you guys, but that destroys me."

"We'll get to see him again," Joy mumbles, "He'll just be in a casket surrounded by arrangements of flowers."

"I won't be able to look at him," Willow declares, "I just…I don't think I have the stomach for it."

The room is filled with various "you don't have to's" and "no one expects you to's". Willow looks down at her hands sadly.

"I don't want you to, love. Trust me, it's bad." I murmur. What I would give for her to hear me…

KT takes one of Willow's hands into hers. "I was scared to see my Gramps at his funeral," she says, "I didn't want to, but I ended up doing it anyway. He didn't look as bad as I thought he would, and I ended being glad that I got to see him one last time. It actually gave me a sense of closure. But the choice is entirely up to you."

"Except your Grandpa didn't die in a gruesome car accident," Patricia snaps, "so he may not look as well. Trust me, I'm not going to see him either."

KT sighs sadly, and goes back to soothing Willow. Eddie glances down at Patricia, and rubs her arms for comfort.

"I've already seen him. Trust me, he doesn't look great." Fabian mutters.

"I do know that they'll clean him up before they put him on display," Mara adds, "so he probably won't look as horrible as he did when Fabian saw him."

I shudder at the thought of being poked and prodded by some stranger so I can look more alive than I actually am. I honestly wish my parents would just put me in a closed casket, so no one would have to see how awful I look…

"Can we stop talking about this?" Willow murmurs, "I don't…I don't want to think about him like that."

She starts crying again, and KT pulls her into a hug. My poor baby…

For several more hours, they continue to share their favorite memories of me. Most of them were pretty amusing, but there were a few serious ones. Eventually, they start to fall asleep. First it's Joy, then Mara, KT, Willow, Patricia (in Eddie's arms), and Eddie. As of now, Amber and Fabian are the only ones still awake.

"Is everyone asleep?" Amber whispers.

Fabian looks around the room, analyzing it carefully. "Yeah, I believe so."

Amber sighs, and scoots herself closer to him. She pulls her knees up to her chest.

"I miss the old times." She murmurs.

"Old as in…how long ago?" Fabian questions.

She smiles slightly. "The times when Nina was still here, and Alfie was alive…you know, the original Sibuna days."

Fabian does a double take around the room to make sure no one else is awake. He looks over at Amber.

"I miss them too," he says, "I do. But I also love having Eddie and KT here. I've gotten really close to them."

"I can tell," Amber replies, "I saw you and Eddie holding hands while I was hugging Patricia earlier."

Fabian's face flushes slightly, but he smiles. "He's my best friend. It's a long story, but he had some… _issues_ …last year, and it brought us closer together. It brought all five of us together, actually."

Amber gazes at him in confusion. "Like..Sibuna issues?

Fabian shakes his head. "No, no, nothing like that. They were…more personal. He probably wouldn't love it if I told you everything, so I'll just leave it at that."

Amber nods in understanding, but I can tell she wants more details; yet, she refrains from pressing further.

"So there hasn't been anything in a while? You know, since the whole Pyramid of Ra thing?"

I stare at them in surprise. How did Amber know about the Touchstone? I never said anything to her…

"Nothing since then," Fabian murmurs, "But believe me, there's been plenty of additional, non-Sibuna drama to fill the void."

"You mean like, Alfie dying?" she murmurs.

He nods. "Yeah, that would be one example."

They both sit in silence for a few moments before Amber speaks again.

"I'm a horrible person."

"Why would you say that?"

She wipes a few tears from her eyes. "Because…I managed to keep in decent contact with you, and somewhat with Mara, but…I think I maybe spoke to Alfie once or twice…and I always liked talking to him…and now he's gone, and Nina might as well be dead because she's fallen off the face of the Earth too…and it just sucks because you guys were my best friends and I feel like I don't know anyone anymore."

She's crying so intensely that I'm not sure how everyone else is sleeping through it. Fabian gently wraps his arms around her, and pulls her into a hug.

"Shh…it's okay Ambs. It's alright."

He rubs her back in small circles as she continues to cry against him. I don't know how much more of this I can watch…

They sit together for what feels like forever as Amber cries into Fabian's shoulder, and as he sits there looking like he's in pain. I wish I could just hug both of them!

After a while, Fabian pulls away and looks at Amber.

"Listen to me," he starts, "I know I essentially said this earlier, but you can't blame yourself for falling out of touch. You were on the opposite side of the world, in a different time zone, working hard to pursue your dreams. Amber, we all knew that. Yeah, we talked a few times so I could fill you in on what Sibuna things you were missing, but I understood _why_ you couldn't always be there to talk. Believe me, Alfie knew understood too. Amber…after _everything_ we've been through, between Senkara, the Cup, the bracelet thing, and everything that we went through before then…there's _nothing_ that could ever make me, or anyone else, ever stop being friends with you, no matter how far away you are, or how little we talk. I promise."

Amber continues to cry. "You really mean that?"

Fabian smiles. "Of course I do. Come here."

She leans forward and hugs him again. They hold each other closely, and Amber continues to cry against his shirt.

"I love you." she chokes.

Fabian kisses her cheek. "I love you too."

They break a part again, and Amber leans her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"I tried to get in contact with Nina after I left…I really did. I thought that since we were both in America, and Eddie was here, that maybe we could reconnect. She was the best friend I ever had, and I didn't want to lose her. But…I could never reach her."

Fabian shrugs sadly. "I did everything I could to try to contact her again after the Touchstone incident ended. I missed her being by my side, and I wanted to tell her everything she'd missed out on…but I never could. She said in her letter that she couldn't tell me she was leaving face to face because she would just cry, so I just assumed that talking to me again would be too hard for her…but it didn't change how much I missed her."

"I still miss her." Amber murmurs.

Fabian sighs. "Yeah, I do too."

Amber sniffles. "I don't know how long it's going to take for me to ever stop missing her. And Alfie."

Fabian looks down sadly. "I don't know if I'll ever stop."

I've never wanted anything more than to tell them that I'm right here, that I'm standing by the couch trying not to explode with rage over how I can't communicate with them, or how badly I want to hug them. I want to tell Amber to not be sorry for losing touch with me, and that I agree with everything Fabian just told her.

I _just_ want to tell them that I'm _right here_ , and as far as I'm concerned, I always will be!

I just wish they could know that I'm right by their sides…

"It's painful to watch, isn't it?"

I stare at Fabian and Amber: neither one of them said anything.

I didn't say anything either…which means…someone else did…but

Who?

Am I going crazy? I'm a ghost…no one can see or hear me…

I turn around slightly. When I see the person standing before me, I nearly fall through the couch in shock.

Oh my god… _what?!_

She smiles at me radiantly. Her long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair limply hangs down to her sides, as it usually does. She's wearing a minimal amount of makeup, a blue oxford shirt with a deep blue tank top underneath, both of which are tucked-in to a pair of turquoise skinny jeans with a black belt, and white vans sneakers.

I don't believe this.

I glance over at Amber and Fabian again. They're talking to one another, because they can't see me…

They would have said something if they could see her too.

Oh my god…this can't be!

I turn back around and stare at her again.

Nina Martin, the Chosen one, is standing behind me.

And she is dead, just like I am.

* * *

 **A/N:** What, you guys didn't think I was going to let Alfie's ghost roam the earth forever _alone_ did you?

I told you that this wasn't going to be the, "Alfie died and everyone is sad" story forever; it's going to pick up, as you can see. The next two chapters will be sad because they're going to involve his funeral, but things are gonna get pretty interesting after that…

Again, pleeeeease review! I appreciate your feedback soooo much! As always, I'll try to update again ASAP, but the next two chapters are going to be a little longer, so it may take me a few extra days…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review, and stay tuned! :)


	9. Chapter 7- The Viewing (Part 1)

**A/N:** Hey guys! As usual, I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I was busy with finishing up my senior year of high school— as of 3 weeks ago, I am an official high school graduate, yay! Since school is out now, I've been working as many shifts as I can to have money for college, which has been pulling my focus from writing. But I'm back now, and I'm going to write as much as I can before I leave for college! Yippie!

 **Before you get reading, please note:** this chapter is so long I'm going to split it up into two. They go together, so be sure to read both of them. Also, this chapter is a little bit on the graphic side: some people will see Alfie's body at his funeral here, so make sure you are prepared for that.

And without further ado, here are the next two installments of Destroyed! **As always, please review after you have finished! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

When I first realized I had died, I was so shocked that I didn't know how to react; but, fear, sadness, and anger eventually crept up on me, and I expressed those emotions.

When I watched each of my friends return to Anubis House, I didn't know whether to feel more sad because I'm no longer alive alongside them, or angry because I allowed myself to be put in a dangerous situation that led to my death.

Now, I truly, wholeheartedly, have _no idea_ how to respond to the dead Chosen One standing before me.

"Wanna know the truth? It doesn't get any easier." she murmurs.

I stare at her in absolute shock.

"N-Nina…how… _what?_ " I stammer.

She laughs lightly. "What, you didn't _actually_ think I just _wouldn't_ come back here, did you? Please, I could never keep away. Even in death."

I glance at Amber and Fabian, who are still talking to one another, oblivious to the fact that the ghosts of their former lovers are standing so close to them.

"Nina…what happened to you? How did you die?" I ask her.

I'm so shocked I don't know what else to say.

She takes a few steps closer to me and smiles.

"In order to understand my death, you first need to understand your own."

I gaze at her in confusion and annoyance.

"Nina, what are you talking about? I died in a car accident because I was strung out on cocaine, weed, alcohol, and god knows what else! What more is there to understand?"

She purses her lips, as if in deep thought.

"I didn't die the _exact_ same way that you did," she starts, "but both of our deaths resulted from the very same cause. Before I can tell you anything else, you need to figure out what that cause is."

What the hell does she mean by that?!

"Okay, you know I suck at riddles. What do you mean? I know how I died!"

"Yes, Alfie, you do know how you died; but, you don't know _why_. It's a mystery to everyone, including you, and those two Hathor boys you were with."

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I yell.

Oh my god, why does she have to be so mysterious about this? WHY CAN'T SHE JUST TELL ME!?

She takes a few steps away from me.

"You'd think after being captured as the sinner for anger you would have learned to control your temper." she says cooly.

I stare at her in awe.

"Wha- how do you know about that?"

She shrugs. "I watched it happen."

I gaze at her in shock. " _What?_ You've been dead for that long? Jesus Nina, what the _fuck_ happened to you?!" I scream.

She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I probably shouldn't have yelled at her, but I couldn't help myself— I WANT ANSWERS!

"All I can tell you for now, is that our causes of death are identical. You may not think it, but you don't know what that cause is. When you go to your viewing, take a good look at your body; see if it makes you remember any more details from the night you died. I'll be back as soon as you've figured it out."

And with that, she vanishes into thin air.

I stare at the space she just occupied in total disbelief.

 _What just happened?!_

* * *

~ Flash Forward: The Day of Alfie's Viewing ~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I've barely eaten since I've been back.

I'm so upset about his death, I just can't bring myself to eat— especially if it's something he loved.

I stare down at the sandwich in front of me. I've barely taken two bites of it, but I don't think I can eat anymore.

I glance over at KT who appears to be doing the same thing.

"I just…I just can't help but think about how much he loved food," she murmurs, "it's so hard to eat when I know he can't anymore."

I nod, and push my plate toward the center of the table. KT does the same.

It's just us sitting at the kitchen table. Fabian hasn't gotten out of bed in nearly fifteen hours— not only because he's depressed, but also because he's still not over his sickness. Patricia, Amber, and Joy are upstairs getting ready for the viewing, while Mara is trying to get Willow out of bed.

I'm not ready to put on a black suit yet. I'm not ready to go to the funeral home, where my best friend is resting.

I'm not ready for anything that's going to happen today.

Suddenly, I hear the front door open. KT and I get up from our seats, and go toward it.

Standing in front of the closed door, is none other than Mick Campbell.

He looks like a disaster.

His hair is disheveled, his face is blotchy from crying, and he's only wearing grey sweatpants and a tattered white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. He has a black Nike duffel bag slung over one of his shoulders, and black suitcase in the other.

"Mick, long time no see." I murmur.

He purses his lips, and reaches forward to give me a small hug. He pats my back, and then we pull away.

"God, I've never seen it so quiet around here." he says.

I smirk. "Yeah, ever since…you know…you could literally hear a pin-drop around here."

He laughs, and then he fixes his gaze on KT.

"And who might you be?" he asks.

"I'm KT. I came here a few terms ago. It's nice to finally meet you…I've heard a lot about you." She replies, waving at him.

"All good things, I hope?"

She chuckles. "Of course."

"So…uh, is Trudy, or…anyone around?" he questions.

"Trudy's out buying flowers to take to the funeral home, and everyone else is either too depressed to get out of bed, or getting ready." I reply.

"Ah, I know the struggle. When I first got the news…I didn't want to get up either. I couldn't even go for a run before I left for the airport."

"Wow, then you must be _really_ upset."

I look up to where the voice came from, and see Mara standing at the top of the stairs. She's wearing a short black dress, and has her hair and makeup perfectly done.

Mick looks up at her and smiles, and moves toward the bottom of stairs.

Mara makes her way down the stairs, and stops a few feet in front of Mick. Then, she engulfs him in a giant hug.

"Well…I think I'm going to go get ready now." KT murmurs.

I shrug. I probably should as well…

"Yeah, I will too. Especially since I need to get Fabian up."

She nods, and then we go our separate ways.

* * *

I sit on the edge of Fabian's bed, and try to shake him awake.

"Hey buddy, it's me. You gotta get up. We need to leave soon."

He stirs in his sleep, but doesn't wake up.

I shrug, and shake him a little bit harder.

"Fabian, wake up. It's almost time to go." I tell him.

His eyes slowly start to flutter open. When he's awake, he looks up at me.

"Mmm…Eddie…I'm so tired…"

I look down at him sadly. I know all too well how it feels to be depressed enough to not want to get out of my bed; but, he can't miss the first part of Alfie's funeral, no matter how upset he is.

"I know," I say while lightly stroking his cheek, "I know you are. But we need to leave in about twenty minutes. When we get back, you can sleep for as long as you want. I'll even lay with you if want."

He shrugs and digs his face in his pillow.

"I can't…I can't do this today." he mumbles.

I rub his back gently. "Believe me dude, it's the last thing I want to do. But we have go. Seriously, you need to get up."

He shrugs. "Five more minutes."

"Alright." I reply.

I migrate to my side of the room. I quickly change out of my clothes, and put my black suit on. Then, I adjust my tie in the mirror, and run a comb through my hair. I spray a little bit of cologne on my wrists, slip my phone into my pant pocket, and then I'm ready to go.

I glance down at my watch: I got done with ten minutes to spare.

I turn around to the other side of the room, and see Fabian is still sound asleep in bed.

"Dude!" I yell as I hurry over to him. I shake his shoulder vigorously in attempt to wake him up again.

"Eddie, stop." he groans.

"No! Fabian, we have to leave in less than ten minutes!"

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Eddie…I told you…I can't…I just _can't_."

I gaze at him with utmost empathy I can manage; I know _exactly_ how he feels. I know better than anyone what it's like to feel so depressed that even _thinking_ about getting out of bed is tiresome. I want nothing more than to just curl up beside him and let him know he'll be okay, like he did for me so many times last year, but I can't.

I can't, because we have to go to our best friend's funeral; there's nothing I can say or do to make him feel any better, and that destroys me.

"Fabian…" I murmur. I sit next to him on his bed, and rub his shoulder gently.

"I mean it," he chokes, "I can't handle it. I can't see him like that again."

I sigh. "You don't have to look at him if you don't want to…I honestly wasn't planning on looking at him either…actually, I don't think anybody was. Just stay by us the whole time."

He continues to cry. "It's not just that. It's the fact that I'm going to be reminded that he's gone forever for several hours, and that people are going to want to talk to me about him because he was my best friend and his parents will be there and my parents will probably be there and I just _can't_ deal with them!"

His sobbing has escalated, and I'm not sure what to do.

I'm about to open my mouth to speak again, when suddenly I hear the door open. I look over to see Amber, wearing a short, black, pleated dress, entering our room.

"Hey, are you guys about ready—Fabian?"

He lays his head back down on his pillow and continues to cry. Amber shuts the door behind her and hurries over to us, her black stilettos clinking against the floor.

She sits down beside me, closer to Fabian's head, and gestures for him to scoot closer to her.

"Eddie, go put on a different tie. That one's hideous." she demands.

I glance down at my black and grey striped tie, and then back up at her.

"What's wrong with this tie?" I ask in confusion.

She looks at me with firm eyes.

"Everything. Seriously, go change it!"

I roll my eyes, and slide off the bed. As I'm doing so, she slings her legs on to the bed, and lays beside Fabian. She then tilts her head toward his ear, and starts whispering something to him.

I reach into my closet, and pull out a solid black tie. I remove the old one from around my neck, and put the new one on.

I whirl around and face Amber; when I do, I notice that Fabian is up and getting dressed.

She stands up from his bed, looks at me, and smiles.

"That one is much better." she exclaims.

And then, without another word, she leaves our room.

I look over at Fabian in confusion.

"What did she say to you?" I ask.

He shrugs, and starts securing a tie around his neck.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get ready to go."

* * *

Fabian, Amber, and I emerge from my room. I quickly notice that everyone else is standing in the foyer, waiting for us.

Yacker is standing closest to us. She is wearing a skin-tight black mini dress with a leather jacket over it, black fishnet tights, and black ankle boots. She looks _hot_ …

When I approach her, she wraps her arm around my waist, and tilts her head up to peck my lips.

"You ready to go, babe?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we're just waiting on Willow."

I gaze ahead of me, and see all of my housemates (and Mick) dressed entirely in black. This is going to be so horrible…

"Has anyone heard from Jerome?" Amber wonders.

Joy shrugs her shoulders. "Not a peep."

Mara sighs. "I mean…it's not like he and Alfie were super close toward the end—"

"Stop," Fabian snaps, "Please, _please_ …stop…don't talk about…how he's ended…"

I watch as he puts his head in his hands and starts sobbing. Amber rubs his arm for comfort, and leans her head on his shoulder.

The rest of us fall silent, unsure of how to help him.

After a few minutes, I hear heels clink against the stairs. I look up to see Willow descending them.

When she reaches the bottom, I notice that she's not wearing a black outfit; she's wearing a white halter dress with two large blue and pink flowers, a jean jacket over it, and magenta heels. I can tell by everyone's facial expressions that they are as surprised as I am.

"I…I don't want to mourn his death," she explains, "I want to celebrate his life…not only because it helps me to think somewhat positively about his funeral, but also because I know it's what he'd want us to do…and I can't do that if I'm wearing black."

I nod in understanding, knowing that she's entirely correct. We all smile at her, and Joy reaches over to hug her.

Trudy emerges from the kitchen, joining us in the foyer.

"Well…the funeral begins in thirty minutes," she announces, "we should probably get going."

I lace my fingers through Patricia's as we all move toward the front door.

This is it. It's time to leave for my best friend's funeral. It's time to say goodbye to him, even though it's the very last thing I want to do.

I don't even know how to express how much I am dreading this.

All I can do is sigh, squeeze Patricia's hand, and shuffle out of the house, toward what I am certain will be the worst evening of my life.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

She can't actually believe that I'm going to figure this out.

I've been staring at my body for what feels like _forever_ , trying to rack my brain of more memories from the night I died; but, all I've done is discover new cuts and bruises that I didn't notice on the night of my death, and that even though I'm dead, I can still smell the abundance of disgusting chemicals that have been injected into my corpse to preserve me.

I look slightly better than I did _that_ night. The major gashes and lacerations on my face have been stitched up, and the excess blood has been washed away. I am wearing a black suit, and have my hands folded together as they rest on my upper abdomen.

However, it is still apparent that my death was gruesome. My eyes and lips are puffy and swollen, there is a massive purple bruise on my forehead, my hands have countless scars on them from the penetration of lots of glass, and there is an eerie, thick, pink scar that begins at the bottom of my chin, and runs in a jagged line down my neck, and into my suit.

How am I supposed to figure out how I died based on that? It's pretty obvious that I was in a horrible accident…

Stupid Nina. She knows that I'm not good at riddles like she and Fabian are, and that the two of them have more smarts in their pinky fingers than I do (or, did) in my entire body. How am I supposed to figure out my mysterious underlying cause of death based on what I remember, and how I look?!

I shrug, and walk away from my casket.

My viewing has just begun, and the only people who have arrived so far are my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. My real family isn't here yet…

I like how the viewing is laid out: it consists of a large room filled with flowers, pictures of me, and a table filled with various hors d'oeuvres and desserts.

Off to the right side of the room is a small hallway that leads to the smaller room where my coffin is. It's slightly hidden so people who don't want to see how truly awful I look don't have to.

I want as few people to see me as possible; since I couldn't protest an open-casket funeral, this arrangement will suffice.

Also, Noah and Charlie's funerals are taking place in the parlors downstairs. I spoke to the two of them briefly before our calling hours began, and they agree; we shouldn't be open to the world for viewing, but the set up is as nice as can be made.

I drift toward the table full of food. I can't actually _feel_ hunger anymore, but I would give anything to munch on a chocolate chip cookie, or crackers and cheese…

I glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and see that it is already 4:15. My hours began at 4:00, and many people have already arrived. I recognize the majority of them: my immediate and extended family, some of my Dad's co-workers, my mom's friends, a few of our neighbors, and only a handful of people who I swear I never met.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see them arrive.

Eddie and Patricia are holding hands at the front of the heard. Fabian, Amber, and Willow are directly behind them, while KT, Joy, Mick, Mara, and Trudy follow in pursuit.

I smile, and glide over to them.

Even though they can't see me anymore, I still feel so much better when I'm close to them. They're the people I love more than anyone; even though it pains me to watch them mourn for me, being in their presence eases my pain.

Trudy breaks away from them and goes over to my parents, and hugs each of them. I can't help but roll my eyes. Does she not realize that the reason she is here right now is because they made a ridiculous decision?

The others advance further into the room, and form a circle. I move to the center of it. Over their shoulders, I see many other people who I used to go to school with arrive through the entrance, in addition to Mr. Sweet and some of my old teachers.

"Let's avoid Mr. and Mrs. Lewis at all costs," Joy begins, "I honestly don't think I can deal with them."

Everyone agrees.

"Can we also stay clear of my parents?", Fabian asks, "I know they'll show up and try to talk to me, but I can't deal with them yet. I can barely handle being here, so…"

KT takes his hand into hers, and gently rubs her thumb against the back of it.

"Of course," Willow replies, "I don't want to speak to them either."

This is going to be interesting.

I know for a fact my parents will try to talk to them. They'll approach them as if they're not guilty of anything, and they'll express their condolences as if they weren't the reason behind them. They can try to avoid them, but I have a feeling they won't succeed.

"Well," Amber murmurs, "What do we do now?"

Eddie looks over toward the food table. "It looks like there's food. And we could look at all the pictures and stuff." He replies.

"I'm gonna look at the pictures. I don't think I can eat at the moment." Fabian murmurs.

Buddy…

Everyone disperses. Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Mick, and Willow go to the food table, while Fabian, Amber, and Joy walk toward my shrine.

Wait, where's KT?

I whirl around, and see KT walking toward the hallway.

No…oh no…KT, _don't!_

I run up behind her, and try to pull her back from what she's about to see; however, I fall to the ground in doing so.

She continues to walk down the hallway, toward the room where my body is.

KT, NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! TURN AROUND! _TURN. AROUND!_

It's no use; there's nothing I can do to stop her. She's going to look at my cadaver, and be scared for life like Fabian is.

Damn you Mum and Dad! You guys just had to have an open casket funeral, didn't you?

When we reach the end of the hall, I see two of my Dad's co-workers standing by the casket, blocking our view.

KT slowly takes a few steps toward me. I want nothing more than to jump in front of her, and push her back into the main room with the others. Why does she want to see me, anyway? Why wouldn't she want to remember me as I was? My last memory of her is listening to her telling me she loved me over Skype. I'm _so_ glad that was the last thing she ever said to me; why, why, _why_ would she not want her last memory of me to be me telling her I loved her in return?

She's only a few steps behind my Dad's colleagues now.

They're still preventing her from seeing me lifeless; I wish they would stand there forever.

Then, one of them looks over his shoulder, and smiles at her. He grabs the other guy gently by the sleeve, and they step out of the way.

She takes a few steps forward, until she is right beside me.

She lets out a small gasp, and covers her mouth with her hands.

Her reaction reminds me of when we went down into the crypt after Denby convinced us that Frobisher had died. She was the first to see him "dead" in his coffin, and she had a similar reaction then. I never thought I'd say this, but I'd give anything to go back to those days…

She slowly brings her hands down from her face, and begins to study my corpse. I watch her eyes dance over every laceration, bruise, and scar; I can tell she's becoming more horrified as each second passes by.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes. She's not sobbing, but she's more than teary-eyed. It breaks my heart.

" _Alfie_." she whines

She brushes her fingers lightly against my cheek. I can tell that my cold temperature catches her off guard, because she yanks her hand back as soon as she does so.

Her tears start falling at a quicker pace, and before I know it, she's crying hysterically. She drops down to her knees, and kneels against the little beam before the casket that people are supposed to pray on. She grabs the side of the coffin for support, and continues to cry.

I instinctively bend down beside her, and rub her back in comfort; but, my hand slips right off of her.

"KT, I love you so much," I murmur, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

If she were this upset and I were alive, I would be smothering her with hugs and love; it's the only way I know how to offer comfort. I know she can't feel me, or respond to me, but trying to comfort her is all I can think of doing right now.

I'm not sure how long I've been kneeling next to her, watching her sob, and trying to hug her back to happiness, but eventually, her tears slow, and she stands up again. She wipes a few of her tears from her eyes, and fixates her gaze on me.

"I'm sorry Alfie," she chokes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for everything…I love you…I'll never forget you, I promise."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault!" I scream.

She can't blame herself for my death. She did absolutely nothing wrong! She can't feel guilty for this, she just _can't!_

Then, she bends over, and places a small kiss to my left temple.

She looks at me one last time, and then she starts walking back toward the main room.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Jeez, I never thought funeral food could taste so good." I say as I take a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

Patricia whacks my arm in disapproval.

"I can't believe you can even eat at a time like this," she spats, "We're here because one of our best friends died—because he _can't_ eat anymore— and yet, you're happy about how tasty the food is."

"Yacker, this is the first thing I've been able to ingest since I left America," I tell her, "Don't think any of those thoughts haven't crossed my mind."

"It's okay, I haven't eaten much since I got the news, either," Willow mumbles as she chews a chocolate covered strawberry, "and besides, Alfie loved food. By eating all kinds of sugary things like these, we're actually honoring him."

"True." I reply.

Patricia rolls her eyes, and looks around the room. After a few minutes, she tugs on my sleeve.

"What's KT doing?" she asks.

"Huh?"

She grabs my shoulders and turns me around so I'm facing the entrance to the parlor. Then, I notice KT walking out of it at a quickened pace.

"I don't know…I'll go find out."

I set my plate of desserts down on the table, and follow my best girl friend out of the room.

She hurries down the hallway, and then plops down on a floral couch that's in front of the bathrooms. She buries her face in her hands and starts crying.

I immediately sit down next to her, and drape my arm around her shoulders.

She looks up at me with sadness and pain in her eyes. She then leans her head on my shoulder, and continues to sob.

"Shh, it's okay," I murmur, "It's tough, I know. I don't want to be here either."

She lifts her head up from my shoulder and gazes at me.

"Eddie…I…I just saw him," she chokes, "He…he looked _awful._ He barely even looked like himself. It was terrible."

My heart sinks. I don't even want to _imagine_ what he looks like…I can't fathom what I would have done if I had seen him.

"Hey, c'mere." I murmur as I pull her into a hug.

She rests her head on my shoulder again, and continues to cry. I rub her back in circles to try to soothe her, but it doesn't seem like its helping her at all.

"I…I thought I could handle it," she whimpers, "I saw my gramps in his casket, and I handled it well. It helped me, actually…it gave me a sense of closure. I thought I could do the same for Alfie…but he just looked _so bad_. I would give anything to un-see what I just saw."

I hug her tighter and kiss her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, "I wish I could have done something to stop you."

She shrugs. "Just promise me that you won't go look at him. I know you're doing so much better after last year, but…no one, mentally stable or not, should have to see him like that. Remember him as he was…you don't need your last memory of him to be so scarring."

I nod and gently pat her back. "I won't. I promise."

"Good...can...can you…can you sit here with me for a few minutes? I don't think I can go b-back in there yet."

I lean my head on top of hers, and squeeze her shoulder.

"Of course," I reply, "I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

* * *

(Joy's P.O.V.)

"It's been such a long time since I've seen any of you," Alfie's Aunt Peggy exclaims, "You're all so beautiful and grown up."

I smile. "Thank you so much. I think the last time I saw you was at Alfie's big 13th birthday party."

"Yes, I believe that was the last time. I'd forgotten about that party. They went all-out for that one."

"They did. There was a rock climbing wall, several inflatables, and lots of food. It was fun; _Alfie_ was fun."

Her smile quickly turns into a frown. "He sure was. I still can't believe this happened to him."

I'm about to reply to her, but my phone suddenly buzzes in my pocket.

"Go ahead and take that, dear," she murmurs, "I'm going to go check up on his parents."

Without another word, she walks away. I pull my phone out of my pocket; my heart skips a beat when I see who the incoming text is from: Jerome.

I open it immediately.

 _Are you at the funeral home?_

 _Yes love, we all are._ I instantly write back.

He responds less than a minute later.

 _Can you meet me out in the parking lot? I'm here, but I don't want to deal with anybody. Just wanna pay my respects and leave._

I sigh. I can tell he's taking this reeeeeeallly hard. He and Alfie may not have been the best of friends at the time of his death, but they certainly were for the majority of his life. They were working so hard at trying to repair their damaged relationship; they weren't where they were a couple of years ago, but they were better than they were when Eddie was at his worst.

 _Of course. I'm coming right now._ I text.

I hurry out of the parlor, and make my way toward the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 7- The Viewing (Part 2)

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

I gaze at the various pictures on display with mixed emotions. Seeing his smile in all of these pictures makes me happy, and reminds me that he lived an amazing life; but, the fact that I'm never going to see that smile again breaks my heart.

I miss him so much. I genuinely believe that I miss him more as every second goes by. I don't think my life will ever be the same without him in it…

"I need to see him."

I turn around and face Amber in surprise.

 _"_ _What?"_

She shrugs, and picks up a picture of her, Alfie, and Patricia sitting on one of the couches at the house. She gently rubs her thumb across the Alfie's face, and starts crying a little.

"I don't think I'll believe he's gone until I see him," she explains, "I know he looks bad, but I have to see him one last time."

Crap, how do I talk her out of this? She can't see him, he looks too awful! I'm sure he's been cleaned up since the last time I saw him, but I'm still an advocate for remembering him as he was.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Amber, listen to me," I whisper, "He doesn't look even remotely similar to how he did the last time you saw him…he looks _horrible_. I regret going to see him so much…it's a sight I'll never be able to forget, as much as I'd like to. I don't want you to make the same mistake, Ambs… _please_ don't go see him. For me."

She pulls my hand down from her shoulder, and holds it in hers.

"Fabian, you saw him an _hour_ after he died," she murmurs,"I'm sure he looks better now than he did then, because they…they had to clean him up to present him. I understand what you're saying, but…I don't think I'll be able to fully cope with this unless I see him."

I shrug. Why is she so damn stubborn?!

"Okay, but I'm coming with you…I'd feel horrible if you did this alone."

She looks at me in surprise. "Are you sure?"

I sigh. "I mean, I already saw him once, and he probably does look better now than he did then…I'll be fine."

I have no idea if I'll actually be okay or not.

He's one of the most important people in the world to me, and I'm going to stare at his remains for the second time; I couldn't handle it the first time, so why should I think I'll be able to the second time?

However, I can't let Amber do this alone. I know she'll be traumatized by what she's about to witness, so I think it would be best if someone was there to offer her instant comfort.

She lets go of my hand, and we walk silently toward his casket.

"Thanks for coming with me," she murmurs, "I really didn't want to go on my own."

"Of course."

When we arrive in the room, one of Alfie's grandmothers is praying by his side, blocking our view of his face.

Amber clutches my arm in fear as we move closer to him.

"You can still turn back," I whisper, "You haven't seen anything yet. We can turn around and pretend like this didn't happen."

Despite the fact that she's clearly gripping my arm because she's mortified, she shakes her head.

"No. I have to do this. Let's go."

We walk toward him, with Amber still clinging to me. I hear Alfie's grandmother whisper "amen", and then she slowly backs away from the casket, revealing my Alfie.

He looks much better than I thought he would.

The casket lid is divided into two separate doors, so his lower extremities are covered by the bottom lid; thus, I can't see his shattered legs, and the bones that were popping out of them.

His hands are still covered in little scars, and there are many lacerations and bruises scattered across his face. He still looks terrible and dead, but it is an improvement from a few nights ago.

"Oh god, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jump in alarm at Amber's scream. Shit, I knew this was a bad idea!

She drops to the ground in a heap, and continues to belt a blood-curdling scream. I immediately crouch down to her level, and try to pull her back up.

"Shhh, Amber it's okay—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

She falls over into my arms, screaming and sobbing helplessly. Suddenly, an unknown man in a black suit rushes over to us, and bends down beside us.

"What happened?" he asks.

I glance up and see that he's wearing a name tag with the funeral home's logo on it; he must be an employee.

"She's just shocked by how he looks," I shout over Amber's continuous screams, "She'll be alright. I can handle her."

He looks at us sadly, and then walks away. Amber continues to screech and bawl, so much so that she's shaking.

"Hey, Amber, let's go rest outside. I think it would help you." I say as I try to stand her up.

"AAAAAAAHAAA, AAAAAAHA, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After a few unsuccessful attempts, I finally manage to stand her up, and hold her against my side. She's so hysterical that she can't walk on her own; so, I gently guide her out of the room, toward the hallway outside of the parlor.

What the hell was I thinking? Why did I believe that this would help her in anyway? I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have let her do this!

I help her into the hall before the parlor. Up ahead, I can see KT and Eddie sitting on a couch near the washrooms. When they hear Amber's screams, they come running toward us.

KT hurries to Ambers free side, and slings her arm around her waist to help her stand straighter.

"What happened?" Eddie asks we walk her to the couch.

"She saw him." I reply.

Eddie looks at Amber sadly and sighs.

We lead her to the couch. She's in such hysterics when we sit her down that she simply flops back against the cushions, and continues to wail.

"Oh, Amber," KT soothes, "It's okay. I know how you feel, because I saw him too…I know it's tough, so just let it all out."

Amber shakily kicks her stilettos off, and pulls her legs up to her chest. She then buries her head into her knees and continues to sob.

KT and I rub her back in soothing circles while she continues to cry.

I have no idea how else to console her. There's no way she'll be able to be comprehensive with any of us, so I guess the best thing we can do is sit here and wait for her to self-soothe.

"What is going on?"

I look up to see Patricia hurrying toward us.

Eddie reaches his arms out toward her. She enters his embrace, and sits on his lap.

"She went and saw Alfie." he murmurs.

Patricia looks at Amber, and then at me.

"Does…does he really look that bad?" she questions.

"Yeah…he does…it's so horrible…he barely looks like himself." KT murmurs, her voice breaking on her last few words.

Patricia sighs, and looks down at Eddie.

"You're not going anywhere near that casket. Understood?"

"I wasn't planning on it, babe."

I focus my attention back to Amber.

"God, I hate seeing her like this," I say, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Eddie shrugs. "I think the best thing we can do is let her get it all out. We can comfort her when she's consolable."

We all nod in agreement, and watch helplessly as Amber continues to bawl and wail.

* * *

(Joy's P.O.V.)

I fling the front doors to the funeral home open as quickly as I can, and rush toward the parking lot.

My eyes immediately start searching for him.

"Jerome?" I call out.

Ugh, where is he?

"Joyless."

I turn around, and see him coming toward me. His hair is disheveled, his eyes are puffy from crying, and he is wearing a black suit; he doesn't look like his usual self at all.

" _Jerome_." I breathe.

I run to him, and sling my arms around his neck, while he wraps his arms around my waist in return.

"Hi, love." He replies.

I tilt my head up and plant a lingering kiss on his cheek. After a few minutes, we break apart.

"I…I'm sorry I've been distant," he stammers, "It's just…this has been really hard for me."

I take his hands into mine, and gaze into his eyes.

"I understand honey. He was your lifelong friend, no one expects you to take this lightly."

He chuckles slightly, and leans against the back of my car.

"That's just it…we weren't exactly friends toward the end…and now I'll never get the chance to try to fix things with him."

A few tears roll down his cheeks, but he quickly wipes them away. I rub his shoulder for comfort.

"Jerome, you know Alfie loved you. He loved everyone; he was incapable of hate. Sure, he was angry with you last term because of what you did to Eddie, but after you helped save Patricia from going to prison, everyone could tell that he forgave you. I agree that the two of you weren't as close as you were before, but Alfie didn't die hating you; he died caring about you, and wanting to mend your friendship. I know it's hard, but that's how you have to think about all of this."

A few more tears fall from his eyes. Then, he faces me.

"You're right…Joyless, I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smile, and then I press my lips to his.

He immediately returns the kiss, and snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I respond by wrapping my arms around his neck, and by deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, we break apart for air. I sigh.

"Do you wanna go in? You don't have to stay for long. There's a lot of pictures on a display. You're in several of them—"

"I just want to see him and leave." he interrupts.

I stare at him in surprise. "Wait…you want to see him?"

He nods. "I have to say goodbye to him. I don't know where he is now, or if he's able to watch us, but I just…I don't feel like I'll have the closure I need until I see him and get a few things off my chest."

I nod, and take his hand into mine.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Only if you're comfortable."

I shrug. Fabian told me how bad he looked, so I've been apprehensive about going up to his casket. My last memory of Alfie is him running around the house blowing bubbles before we all left for break…do I really want to replace that final memory with something so horrid?

I shrug. "I'll be fine. I don't want you to have to go through this on your own."

He smiles and laces his fingers through mine. Then, we walk hand-in-hand into the funeral home.

* * *

(Amber's P.O.V.)

He was gorgeous when he was alive.

I didn't realize it until he was really flirting with me, but he was _so_ attractive. I loved gazing into his deep brown eyes, tracing my fingers along his muscular arms, and listening to his corny jokes; he wasn't just physically attractive, his personality was as well.

That's how I remember him: handsome, silly, kind, surprisingly smart, charming, and funny.

The last memory I have of him is saying goodbye to him and the others before leaving for fashion school, and whispering that I loved him. After I learned about his death, I was _so_ glad that my final memory of him was positive; but, I felt like I had to see him one last time.

I needed one final goodbye.

Fabian tried to warn me. He tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen; I thought that I had to see him, and that I would feel some sort of closure if I did.

I was beyond wrong.

My beautiful last memory of him was obliterated, and replaced with the sight of his mutilated corpse; it was the most horrifying sight I have ever witnessed.

He looked awful; If I hadn't known that it was him, I don't think I would have recognized him.

I didn't what else to do but scream; I'm _still_ screaming. I don't know how else to act.

His perfect skin was tattered and covered with multiple different types of injuries, and he just looked so… _dead_. It was horrific…I would give anything to forget what I just saw, but I doubt I ever will.

"Amber, try to take some deep breathes," KT murmurs, "It will help."

I try to steady my breathing, but I just _can't_. I don't know how else to respond to this; I can't calm down, no matter how hard I try.

I look over to my right and see Fabian still sitting beside me. I'm sure he feels guilty about letting me see Alfie…

Without thinking, I simply lean over, and rest my head on his shoulder. He responds by draping his arm around my shoulders, and hugging me against him.

"I…I'm s-sorry-y…I-I s-should've listened t-to y-you." I stammer.

He rubs my shoulders in comfort. "It's okay. I understand your logic completely. If you can, try not to beat yourself up over it."

KT scoots closer to me, and rubs my arm.

"I don't know if you heard me earlier, but I saw him too," she says, "I know exactly how you feel. Just try to focus on your last positive memory of him."

"That's how I've been getting by," Patricia adds, "I've just been thinking about all the stupid things he used to do: the pranks he'd pull, the jokes he made, and how comforting he could be…it doesn't numb the pain completely, but it has helped."

I glance over at her, surprised at how nice she's being. When I see that she's sitting on Eddie's lap, I smile; they're soooooooooo cute together!

"I've been reading some texts from him on my phone," Eddie says, "We used to just text each other random memes and jokes from the internet all the time. Going back and re-reading them makes me feel better…it doesn't distract me completely, but it is comforting."

I let all of their advice sink in, and try think about some of my happier memories of Alfie. I think about the dates he took me on, the Sibuna mysteries, the pranks he pulled on Jerome, how much he made me laugh…it breaks my heart to know that I'll never make anymore memories with him, but after several minutes of thinking, I do feel myself start to calm down.

"See, it does help, doesn't it?" Fabian asks.

I nod, and squeeze his hand. "I-it does…thanks guys."

"Of course."

"You're welcome."

"Anytime."

"Sure."

I shrug, and sit up from Fabian's shoulder.

"How much longer do you guys think we have to stay here?" I wonder.

"Well, it's not over until 8:00, and it's only 5:00…I'd feel bad if we left early." Patricia replies.

"We could take a break and go down to Charlie and Noah's funerals," Fabian suggests, "We don't have to look at them, but we could at least tell everyone from Hathor House that we're in their corner."

KT nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, I feel like we should do that."

I wipe my remaining tears away, and slip my shoes back on.

"I'm fine with that. Let's get going, before it gets to crowded." I murmur.

We all stand up from the couch, and walk toward the stairs.

* * *

(Jerome's P.O.V.)

Joy squeezes my hand tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" she asks.

I nod. I have to see him one more time. _I have to._

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk into the small room where his coffin is. The walls are covered in a blue paisley wall paper, and the carpet is a weird shade turquoise. Nothing is in the room except for Alfie's casket, which is surrounded by two tall lamps, and several bouquets of flowers.

We're not even up to his side yet and I already want to throw up.

He looks terrible; absolutely, whole-heartedly, _terrible._

As we get closer to him, Joy gasps.

Every visible part of his skin has some sort of bruise or scrape on it, varying in severity; he just looks dead.

"Oh my god." Joy breathes.

I drop to my knees, and rest on the beam before the casket that people pray on. I don't know how long I can kneel here and look at this; I have one thing to say, and then I'm leaving.

"Alfie," I start, "I don't know where you are now, or if you can even hear me, but…I just…I just have to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I made you do that you weren't comfortable with when we were at our prime. I'm sorry for everything I put you through with Rufus. I'm sorry for dating Willow while I was with Mara, and dangling her in front of you when deep down I knew you wanted to be with her. I'm sorry for bullying Eddie so bad that I made you hate me as a result. I'm sorry for not trying harder to repair our friendship. Finally, I'm sorry that I was ever such a horrible friend to you. In reality, I didn't deserve your loyalty, or your love…I spent more time being awful toward you than I did being kind. Nonetheless, I still enjoyed the fun times we had together…rooming with you, hanging out over the summer, sitting next to you in class…everything. You were my best friend, Alfie, and at one point, you were the single most important person in the world to me. Even though I wasn't the best to you, you were always there for me when I needed you, and you always picked me up when I was down— and that is something I'll never be able to thank you enough for. I wish everything was different: I wish you weren't dead, I wish I hadn't made the mistakes I made, and I wish we were still best friends. I know I can't take back anything I've done, but I can, or at least I think I can, tell you how sorry I am for everything, and that I will always treasure my time with you. I love you, A-Dog."

I gaze at him one last time, and then I stand up again. He honestly looks so bad, I feel nauseous.

Really, _really_ nauseous.

"Jerome, that was beautiful—"

I turn around, and run out of the room. I dash to the nearest washroom, and fling the door open as fast as I can. I hurry into a stall, and immediately drop to my knees in front of a toilet. As soon as I open my mouth, vomit flows out of it.

The more I picture him in my mind, the more sick I get. Eventually, I feel someone start to rub my back as I continue; I don't have to look up to know that it's Joy.

After I've finished, I weakly raise one of my arms, and flush the toilet. I wipe my mouth, and then fall back into Joy's arms. Once I feel her grip on me, I break down and cry.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know things aren't the most exciting right now, but trust me, Nina's presence is going to make things pick up very very soon…with that being said, I meant to mention before,  I loooooved hearing your thoughts about her in your last reviews! I don't want to spoil anything, but let me leave you with this: all of your questions will be answered within the next few chapters…

Also, I wanted to take the time to respond to one review in particular from a guest user, who asked if Fabian and Eddie were going to get together in later chapters…the answer to that is **NO!** I know they seem really cuddly (and gay, even), but I base their friendship around my relationship with my best friends, and we're like that IRL (I know it's more common for girls to be platonic than boys, but I don't like to abide by gender stereotypes so…). I'll tone it down for a bit now just to avoid anymore confusion, but I just wanted to address that.

Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and continuing to follow me and this story, despite my absence— it means more to me than I could ever possibly explain. If you could, please please pleaaaase review on these two chapters— I love hearing from you guys soooo much! I'll update again as soon as I can! Thanks! 


End file.
